Of Strawberries and Chocolate
by Kressidia
Summary: Amu,Utau and Ikuto have been best friends since birth due to their parents friendship. Amu and Ikuto naturally grew close but Ikuto wants more from their friendship but Amu is dating Tadase Hotori, her longtime crush. Guaranteed humor and lemons. Amuto
1. Prologue

A/N

Heyo! This is my first fanfiction on this site and of course it's an amuto one. :D I just wanted to let you guys know that in the beginning of the fanfiction it is TadAmu...unfortunately. But this prologue is of their childhood, when Amu and Utau are 6 and Ikuto is 8, almost 9 years old and when he realized he liked Amu for sure. It plays an important part in my story, sorry it's a short chappie by the way.

Ikuto: What...the fuck? -points to the Amuto pairing- Doesn't that mean he gets turned gay or...killed so he doesn't bother me and Amu?

Tadase: YES FINALLY :O

Ikuto: Shut-up, Tada-gay!

Tadase: *SADFACE* Amuuuu Ikuto's being mean!

Amu: *Daydreaming about Ikuto and Tadase*

Ikuto and Tadase: O.O

Kress: MUAHAHAHAHA -insert manical laughter-

I don't own anything but my pen and a notebook! Muah!

Read and Review if you want loves. 3

Prologue

"Amu-muu-Chaaaaan, hurry up!" Utau whined in an annoyingly high pitched voice as we ran through the grassy backyard leading to the pond behind their house. I stumbled attempting to keep up with Uta-Chan and Iku-Ku as I hurried behind them, wondering why we were even going to the pond anyway.

I huffed angrily as Iku-Ku abruptly stopped and i bumped into the back of him, falling right on my bum. "Oiiii Amu-muu, watch where your going..."He said angrily, rubbing his butt as if he were the one hurt. I stuck my tongue out at him while he was still turned around, but then he turned around to look at me. All i saw was midnight staring down at me intensely. I felt overwhelmed by his stare like always. 'Why does he always do that...?' I pondered to myself as I broke our staring match, inflating my cheeks in irritation as I turned my gaze to Uta-Chan. "Why are we even here anyway?Mommy and Daddy told me its not safe here cause theres snakes and stuff..."I complained, crossing my arms. I guess Iku-ku realized I was still on the ground so he offered his hand to me with a cat-like smile. I took it as he helped me up, muttering a soft thank you then dusted my knees and butt off. Uta-chan's violet eyes lit up in pure happiness as she began to explain, clasping both her hands together with a loud clap. "I was reading this book, Amu-Chan, and it said if you kiss a frog then the frog will turn into a handsome prince!" She then pointed to the pond. "That's where we find our frog!" My eyes widened and twinkled...it...it just sounded so cool! "OHMIGOSH! Does that really work?" I all but practically screamed as Uta-Chan nodded vigorously, her long blond pigtails bobbing right along with her head. Iku-Ku-Kun merely shrugged in indifference as he spoke. "i wouldn't know. I don't kiss frogs and I don't want a prince..." He scrunched his nose in distaste. "Oh Amu-Chan, I hope my prince looks Like Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon...Sooo dreamy..."Uta-Chan said as she sighed as if she were content. "He's not real, goober." Iku-ku said in response, a smirk on his lips. He then ran over to the pond and caught a frog, with ease, and walked back over to where we were standing. I squeaked and jumped behind Uta-Chan who was snickering at me."Amu, you have to kiss it to get your prince. Just close your eyes and pucker your lips, sheesh." She explained as she snatched the frog from Iku-ku and place it close to my face. I sighed softly, slowly closing my eyes and prayed about what I wanted my prince charming to look like.

'

Please be tall, taller than me, with dark hair and the bluest eyes that look like an endless sea...,handsome with a cute face, I want him to adore me and nobody else!To love me and only me always and never wanna be with nobody else. He has to love cats and kids...well I am a kid...but my little sister is a baby...ANYWAY off track here...and he has to be chivalrous like a prince..save me...from what I don't know but if I need saving he had better be there...'

I then puckered my lips, almost immediately I felt a soft and welcoming warmth fall upon my lips so gently that it was almost light as a feather , then the warmth got a bit firmer upon my lips. Suddenly I heard Uta-Chan burst into a fit of wild giggles. My eyes fluttered open immediately to see an endless sea of midnight, just like I had asked for, gazing into my own honey depths with such a longing it took my breath away. 'This has to be my Prince!'

I felt my cheeks begin to heat, meaning I was blushing. I felt like a fire engine I was so red. The midnight blue eyes pulled away from me to reveal none other than Ikuto. "IKUTO!" I hollered angrily as I pouted, smacking at him in frustration. I turned to look at Uta-Chan who, of course, was laughing herself into a tizzy on the ground, rolling about. He then grabbed my hands and held them firmly in place at my sides, a sly smile plastered on his lips. "Ne, Amu-chan?" He asked, one eye closed as he continued to smirk. "Why did you move the frog? I coulda had my prince now..." I whined as I jutted my bottom lip out in sadness as to show him I was actually upset, enhancing the effect of my pout. He let out a 'HAH' then proceeded to talk."I am your prince, Amu-mu-chan. I am your dark prince charming." He replied simply. He never was one to talk much. In all the 6 years I have known him he has always been rather quiet. His oceanic hues were examining my every reaction as my mouth dropped about 10 feet. Uta-Chan pushed my mouth closed with a soft laugh. "You'll catch flies like that, Amu-Chan." She joked as she smiled in an adorable manner. "B-B-But..."I stuttered, blushing profusely, noticing that Ikuto had not yet let my wrists go.

I looked up at Ikuto and noticed that he was slightly blushing, a soft and serene smile about his lips. He then gently let go of my wrists then met my gaze. "Amu-mu-Chan, you're my first kiss..."He mused softly as his feet suddenly were the most interesting thing in the world because he wouldn't look up from them as they were kicking at the grass. "Mine too..." I confessed so softly that I doubt it was even heard. "AWWWW. Amu and Ikuto Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a rocking carriage!" Uta-chan sang teasingly as she danced around us. Iku-ku looked as if he was deep in thought but then it seemed like a light bulb went off in his head as he took a few steps back, rummaging in the grass for something. He then ran over to me, a giant smile on his face as he shoved something towards me. I averted my eyes toward the item and noticed it was my favorite flower, an Iris. My cheeks suddenly got rosy again as I gently took it from his hand."W-why did you give me this? A-And w-why you smiling like that?" I asked, flustered because his random gift and actions were strange to me. His smile then turned toothy and excited as his endless sapphire depths began to twinkle. "Amu! I'm gonna marry you one day! Then I will really be your Prince Charming and you will be my Princess." He exclaimed as he unexpectedly leaned over and pecked me on the cheek softly, his lips merely grazing my skin. He then took off running back towards the house without looking back. My cheeks felt like they were the sun, as if they were so red that they had to be blinding. "Ikuto..." I whispered softly, running my fingers across my cheek where he kissed me. Utau on the other hand, had her mouth gaping open in complete and utter surprise, her Amethyst hues fixed on the back door, to which Ikuto had just went in. Now was my turn to laugh. "Close your mouth Uta-Chan, you might catch flies." I joked as I smiled broadly.

And that was my first kiss...with my best friend Ikuto Tsukiyomi.


	2. Crush Crush

A/N

Just to let you guys know, I'm starting to introduce my own way of writing now after introducing the prologue. The titles of the chapters will be the names of songs that are relevant to the chapter. The lyrics of the song will be scattered throughout the chapter in parts that they belong. I know its different but its awesome I promise! :D Also the story will be in both Amu's and Ikuto's POV. I introduced it in Amu's yes, but Ikuto's is much more in depth I promise.

Thanks for all my alerts/Reviews! I love you all! Oh and i apologize ahead of time for the spacing. I space adeqetly while Im typing and i go in and edit the spacing but it still wont save. If anybody knows why that would=LOVE if you could tell me.

I unfortunately don't own anything but my own perverted mind! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~Crushcrush copyrighted to Paramore.

Commence with the madness!

Chapter 1:Crushcrush

"Amu-niiiiiiiiiiii-Chaaaaaaaaaaan! up~" My little sister yelled into my ear, I swear it is reminiscent to somebody dragging daggers across a chalk board. UGH. I sighed loudly, indicating to my dear annoying sister that I am indeed in the world of the living and the LAME. Why did dreamland have to go away...It had Tadase in it too...I let out another loud sigh but she started shaking me like I was in a coma. "Dammit, Ami, I'm awake!" I croaked, my morning voice sounding like a prepubescent little boy. I quickly sat up and cracked my eyes open to see Ami smiling down at me. "Morning, sissy!" She exclaimed happily as she hopped off me gracefully and skipped out the door. "Who the hell is that damn peppy at 7 am, I have no idea..." I grumbled to myself, dragging myself from my huge and comfy bed. I then gathered my school uniform and my stuff and sulked into the bathroom, making sure to drag my feet sleepily to shower and get ready for my first day of Sophomore year at Seiyo High.

I quickly showered, brushed my teeth and dressed. I looked at my reformed version of our school uniform, and smiled approvingly at my work. I was pretty pleased with my sewing skills at this point. Where as the normal dress code would merely have us wear a black dress jacket, a white collared blouse, and a black and red plaid skirt, I matched the blouse with a red tie and sewed a red patch on the right arm of the jacket. Hemming the skirt so it was a mini was a must as well, donning a studded belt around my waist added the flair I needed to complete the outfit. I sewed a pair of leg warmers to match my skirt as well. I brushed my pastel pink locks into a side pony and added my red signature X clips and was ready to go. As I slid my shoes on, I heard my momma hollering for me to come downstairs cause it was time to go.

Running downstairs excitedly I slammed into somebody hard, so damn hard in fact , that I fell right on my ass. Without looking who it was I automatically began to complain, "Daaaaaad, why are you just standing at the bottom of the stairs?" "Huh? Amu i'm in the kitchen!" My dad yelled in response. "Ne, Amu-muu, im your dad now?" An extremely familiar voice mused, amusement evident is his voice. I looked up slowly to meet a pair of midnight blue depths peering down at me. Ikuto offered his hand to help me up and I took it with a thankful smile. 'Sheesh standing next to him I feel like a damn dwarf! Ikuto stood a whole head taller than me...actually a bit more than that. I heard snickering and knew it belonged to Utau. "Whats so damn funny?" I asked, puffing my cheeks up in a pout in mock anger. Utau gracefullly strode over to me, poking my cheeks so they deflated as my mouth made a fart noise on accident. Me and Utau busted out laughing, leaving Ikuto looking at us like we were weirdos. He even had his eyebrow raised up to his hairline, hah. "Amu!" Utau randomly yelled, now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow questioningly. "I love my uniform, thanks." She thanked me with a smile of adoration. She did a little twirl to show me the whole outfit. Gosh, shes so pretty. With her blonde hair and purple eyes she is such a barbie doll. Her hourglass figure doesn't hurt anything either. I feel so jealous but I love her to death. I was snapped out of my jealous reverie by Ikuto's deep yet soft voice speaking. "Yea, mines good too. Thanks Amu." He said nonchalantly, that typical bored look about his refined features. Ikuto was a sight for sore eyes himself. He would be the picture in the dictionary for tall, dark and handsome. He was indeed tall, he was 6'2. I'm only 5'4 so im completely dwarfed. His eyes were ocean blue at times, midnight blue at others but regardless they were dark. His hair is actually the same color as his eyes which is very strange but cute all the same. His dark blue locks hang right to his shoulders but the back is cut to the nape of his neck. He was defiantly handsome, his lean and thin frame was accompanied by a refined face that was surprisingly childlike. He has a cute baby face but hes my best friend. He was very quiet too...well around people he didn't care for or remotely like. Yea, hes an attractive guy. He is sexy...as to where Tadase is so very cute and sweet...

I looked between my two life-long best friends and smiled triumphantly. I did do a damn good job and it took me all damn summer to sew their cloths. Utau donned a black Gothic Lolita type dress with a Grey clincher right below her boobs that spans to right above her waist. The clincher ties in the front as well. The collar of the dress is outlined with white with little cross hanging from the tips while the bottom of the dress has a white stripe spanning across the bottom of the dress. Finishing the outfit, she wears black tights, open faced boots and a black choker with a small cross as the charm, completing her desired look. Ikuto's look was similar in the all black aspect. He wears an all black collared uniform shirt with black uniform slacks, but with a twist. The black shirt is zip-up with blue outlining the zip and the bottom of the shirt and the collar also. The collar, you guessed it, held little crosses at the tips like Utaus do and he even wears the same choker as Utau. I sewed leather straps across the thighs of his slacks and flared the legs a bit, at his request.

"Your welcome, guys. Glad im good for something." I joked, grabbing my bag, signaling for them to follow. "Bye mama, Dad and Ami! See ya later!" I shouted as I left. "Well Amu, I think sewing might have to be it for you, cause you sure as hell cant beat me at singing or karaoke." Utau teased jokingly, pushing me slightly. "Yea you cant even play any instruments either...better be lucky you got one skill..."Ikuto teased as well, that cat-like smirk on his face yet again. "Hey shut-up you jerks!" I yelled as I smacked at Ikuto, but of course he dodged all my hits. "You suck, Amu-mu-chan." Ikuto continued on as he pulled my side pony softly, in turn causing me to blush faintly. "Don't call me that anymore! I'm not a damn kid, im 16, jackass!" I snapped and kicked him in the shin. He didn't dodge that shit this time. Humph! "Yea not her fault your old"Utau remarked as she chuckled, her Amethyst eyes meeting mine for a moment. Ikuto pouted momentarily"I'm not old..." "Well your the one who sucks! You cant even get a girlfriend." I teased, feeling as if I had one upped him. I looked at his reaction...which was not what I expected at all. For a moment his midnight depths looked turquoise in color that reflected some kind of sadness in those unreadable hues. Why...? "I'm into a girl but shes not interested." Ikuto replied curtly as we reached our lockers. Utau and I exchanged glances behind his back and neither of us knew who the hell he was talking about. "I'll ask later" Utau mouthed the words to me. Ah...the first day of sophomore year. Should be interesting...

Ikuto waved at us as he separated to go to his homeroom. Hes a senior so I think the only classes we have together is gym and art. As soon as we were sure the coast was clear I asked Utau a question."Sooooo...whats with Ikuto" I asked softly, because he is my best friend. I worry about the bastard. Utau merely shrugged in indifference. "He must be on the rag or something..."Utau replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders once more. I opened my mouth to speak but got interrupted by a familiar voice. "Yooooo Amu!" I immediately recognized the voice as Kukai Souma, it also didn't help that Utau gasped almost inaudibly. I'm sure there was a blush about her cheeks too. "Kukai! Whats up, dude?" I asked as we high fived, he looked over to Utau, his trademark grin spread across his lips. "Not much...Sup Utau?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows and twisted his face up in what I took it as was a wannabe sexy face but it failed so bad it made me burst into laughter. Utau looked over at me and then at Kukai with a blush so bad her cheeks were like a stop sign. I find it so funny that Utau, this goddess of a girl, has no clue of how to respond to Kukai- her longtime crush. In all her infinite wisdom she decides to reply to Kukai with"Why the hell are you talking to me again?"Kukai was not fazed by her off comment, he merely laughed a boisterous laugh. "Love you too, babe."He replied with a bright smile."I'm not your damn babe..." she muttered quietly, her blush and shyness taking over when it comes to Kukai. She latched onto my arm and smacked Kukai's arm softly. Kukuai merely grinned at her "Amu_Chiiiiii" Yaya yelled running towards me, with Rima, Nagihiko, and Kairi right behind her. Yaya had Kairi by the hand as she smirked. "Yaya...so you guys are..."I said questioningly as my voice trailed off awkwardly. Yaya nodded vigorously while Kairi merely cleared his throat. "Uhm...yea. I...ah...asked her out a few days ago..."Kairi confessed, his peach cheeks flaring up as he laughed nervously. Nagihiko smiled softly at me and gave me a sideways hugged. "Always nice to see you, Amu-chan."He said with a cute smile, Nagihiko had a certain charm...im sure that's why Rima is so attracted to him. Rima just shuffled awkwardly between her feet, her eyes occasionally looking over to Nagihiko, who always caught her staring. Kukai began to grin widely staring directly behind me and I knew it was Tadase. Without realizing it my smile widened and I turned around quickly to see him slowly walking up towards us, waving slightly to me.

_I've got a lot to say to you yea I've got a lot to say_

Ooooooh Tadase-Kuuuuuun! He's so damn cute Oh gosh...His shoulder length blonde hair and his pink crystal eyes make him look so angelic. I have never seen Tadase be anything but angelic. Siiigh hes so fucking cute. His soft spoken voice...everything. I swooned over him as he walked up slowly, feeling as if my legs would give out at just seeing him. His pink depths were gazing at me intensely as he made his way to me, never leaving me for a second. His lips were curved upwards into a delicate smile that was all Tadase. I felt my cheeks heat up as he reached me, his smile turning full blown and genuine. Why is he smiling like that...?

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, your keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

"Hello everyone"He turned to look at me"Amu-chan." He greeted softy to everyone, his eyes still glued to me. "H-hello, Tadase-Kun." I stuttered as I tried to feign a bit of girlishness I didn't have. Everyone exchanged glances and I felt like they were plotting something because they all started grinning amongst each other. "OK, Amu, imma go ahead and walk Utau to class. See ya." Kukai said as he dragged Utau off in the direction of homeroom. A class we all shared. "Ya, Amu-Chii me and Kairi gotta go to our homeroom and its all the way cross the school so Ill see you at lunch." Yaya said, barely containing her gigantic smile as Kairi nodded in my direction. Rima and Nagihiko had already left in the same direction with Kukai and Utau. So it was just me and Tadase. Wow. Kukai gave me the thumbs up from afar and I smiled gratefully at them as they all walked off, and with that I turned my attention back to the blonde haired cutie in front of me.

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies, your little spies_

"S-so how was your summer, Tadase-Kun?" I asked, inwardly cursing myself for stuttering so damn much. He laughed softly, and it was like music to my ears. "Amu, we just saw each other 3 days ago." He replied with an amused smile"But I-I have something to ask you, Amu-chan." Tadase has something to ask me...?I felt my cheeks getting rosy again as Tadase started blushing his own self. "C-Can you...I mean if its ok...I mean would you...mind...being my...girlfriend, Amu-chan?" Tadase stuttered, making every syllable sound absolutely adorable. He just asked me out! YEA!

_Crush, Crush,Crush_

"Of course,Tadase!" I exclaimed as he pulled me in for a bear hug. I felt my eyes tearing up and I was so happy. Tadase pulled back after a moment, he gorgeous pink hues gazing into my own golden depths. We both blushed as we seemed to be magnets, our faces inching closer together involuntarily. Yes! Kiss me now! But that was ruined. The damn bell rang, breaking the embrace we had. He immediately grabbed my hand and smiled over at me. "Amu Hinamori, my girlfriend!" "Yea, and?" I asked, blushing profusely, reverting back to my 'cool and spicy' attitude. He merely giggled in an adorable way, making me melt as we ran to our class, hand in hand. "I got the coveted Amu Hinamori, the Cool and Spicy cutie of Seiyo high. The only girl I have liked since middle school..." Tadase confessed as we reached the door to homeroom. He then suddenly grabbed my hands and clasped them between his own, squeezing them as he smiled. I melted completely into a gelatinous pile of goo on the floor. Or at least I felt like I did. "Y-you have liked me that long...?" I dared to ask. Honestly I have liked that boy that long too..that would be too good to be true. Then he did the cutest thing, he winked at me and laced our fingers as we walked through the door hand in hand.

My first Boyfriend...Tadase Hotori


	3. For You

A/N Babehs~

This is in Ikuto's POV and its an angsty one. Ikuto feels angry and betrayed that Amu is dating Tadase and she didn't even tell him. He feels like its been obvious their whole friendship that he has feelings for her. Ikuto is pisseh pisseh! Oh but there's some Amuto love coming in one of the next dew chappies,I'm feenning for some Amuto luvvings!:O Argh and again I double space and it still looks jumbled. I think faniction hates me. T_T

Ikuto: Glad somebody finally gives a damn about how I feel...-grumble-

Kress: We are two peas in a pod man-nod nod-

Ikuto:So...when am I gonna screw Amuuuuuu?-whine-

Tadase: NEVAAAAAAR -lunges at Ikuto-

Kress: ORO? O.o

Ikuto: Bitch please -holds Tadase back with his pointer finger on Tadase's forehead, stopping him from moving-

Amu: I'm not screwing either or you BAKA'S! -smacks them both-

Ikuto and Tadase: RUUUUUN

Kress: You will be screwing in my fic my friend! MUAH :D

Amu: Kressy Mess don't own shit!

For you is copyrighted to Smile Empty Soul. C:

Chapter 2: For You

Ikuto's POV

"Amu is what?" I growled at my sister, feeling rage bubbling up inside my chest. Utau began to nervously fidget with the lace on the hem of her damn dress. Is Amu fucking serious? I screamed internally at myself. "Uh...I'm just telling you that Amu's dating Tadase now. She was like five minutes late for homeroom today and they both walked in holding hands and shit so...yea. Rima and I interrogated her for about 15 minutes about it and she finally spilled...well technically Tadase spilled that he asked Amu out and Amu said yea. So they are dating."She explained, sighing softly as she shrugged her petite shoulders slightly. "I don't see what the big deal is anyway..." My right eye twitched involuntarily in silent frustration as I prepared to be hit, smacked or punched by Utau by what im about to tell her.

"Because I love her." I replied nonchalantly, as if it were common fucking knowledge. Fuck I thought it was, with the way I act towards her. No damn guy is going to gaze longingly in a girls eyes any chance he can get if he isn't in love with her. Instead of waiting for Utau's stupid glare or something I averted my gaze to the TV that was playing some stupid ass rap music video because Utau left it on MTV. I heard not a peep from her in about a minute so I sneaked a glance at her through my peripherals and noticed that her violet hues were focused on me as her mouth was gaping open. She looked like a fish or something. "Jeez, Utau, it's not that serious." I sneered in a mocking tone, as I fully turned my head back towards her, training my glare directly at her. She returned the glare with intensity. "So you mean to tell me that you just woke up today and realized, well hey I'm fucking in love with my best friend, and then you wanna be mad at Amu for dating Tadase? You know damn well that she has liked Tadase for-like ever. That sounds fucking retarded, Ikuto." Utau spat, her eyes now a deep, hazy lavender hue that was piercing me with her rage. Her voice had raised significantly and it was pissing me off even more. I literally felt like I wanted to smack the shit out of her as my lip twitched involuntarily this time. I kept my voice even even though my insides felt as if they were going to explode with how furious I had become. "Not just today, Utau. I have been in love with Amu for quite sometime." I replied coolly, my voice betraying the rage and jealousy I have hidden within.

Upon hearing my even tone, Utau significantly lowered her own, sighing rather loudly as she plopped on the couch next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder, gently. "I didn't know, Ikuto...Why didn't you tell her?"She asked me, her voice sounding as if she pitied me. I don't need her fucking pity. Fuck that shit. "I dunno...no time ever felt right. Plush shes my best friend, I was worried she would be put off by it..."I replied, feeling as if I was a deflated balloon, my rage all but dissipated...replaced by something worse. Sadness. Utau's violet hues stared at me as her lips twisted into a frown, mirroring my own sullen expression. "Well what can you do now...?" She questioned me, her voice merely above a whisper. Good thing I have good hearing. I shrugged my shoulders and met her eyes. "Be there for her, same as I was before, I guess." I lied knowing full fucking well that I would do everything in my power to break them up. Hell, I'm Amu's best friend. My words should mean more to her than some faggety looking boy. Utau smiled kindly at and and pulled me into a hug, which I returned momentarily before I pushed her aside to go upstairs to my room. "You'll be fine!" She called after me as I made my way upstairs. I sighed softly as I ran my fingers through my dark blue mop of hair.

I gently pulled the door to a close then flopped on my bed, shoving my face into the pink and black throw pillow Amu left at our house the last time she stayed over. I might have swiped the pillow from Utaus room...its not creepy at all...well not THAT creepy anyway...I inhaled the pillow deeply and then realized that indeed this was creepy. Funny that I don't give a flying fuck. After laying with my face stuffed in her pillow, bored all to hell, I decided to take a walk. I still felt fucking melancholy and I needed to get my mind of this. I hopped off the bed gracefully and sulked over to the closet, yanking out the first things I saw. Evidently I grabbed a long sleeved V-neck black shirt, faded dark wash old skinny jeans and a black pair of One Star high top Converses. I threw my cloths on and walked downstairs, dragging my feet as I made my way. I glanced over to Utau, who was immersed into the TV watching some show called "The Voice" and walked over to the door, hesitating only to tell my mom that I was tasking a walk to clear my head. I'm pretty sure my mom responded but I was already out the door and didn't give two shits anyway.

It was dark outside, well of course its going to be its 8 pm. The sun doesn't generally shine its brightest then. I began to wander out of the neighborhood as I grabbed my Ipod from my tight pocket and shoved my ear buds in my ear, turning the shuffle on. I really don't give a shit what I hear, just as long as I don't have to think about that little queer putting his grubby mitts all over MY Amu. 'For You' By Smile Empty Soul came up first on the shuffle.

_I waited for you_

_I died inside my own head _

_and I die again for you_

_I'm faded and tired _

_completely uninspired _

_and I'd die again for you_

_So kill me with the love_

_That you wont give to me, Give to me_

_And pack the wound with salt_

_cause I wanna feel it bleed, feel it bleed_

_I'm searching for reasons_

_to keep away the demons _

_and I'd die again for you_

_I wish you were near me_

_could feel it when you hear me say _

_I'd die again for you_

_So kill me with the love _

_that you wont give to me, give to me_

_And pack the wound with salt_

_I wanna feel it bleed, feel it bleed_

_You wanted me to crawl_

_so now I'm on my knees, on my knees_

_why's it always have to be me_

_that's always left out to burn_

_and I'll never learn_

_why's it always have to be me_

_that's always left out to burn_

_I'll never learn_

_So kill me with the love _

_that you won't give to me, give to me_

_and pack the wound with salt_

_I wanna feel it bleed, feel it bleed_

_you wanted me to crawl_

_so now I'm on my knees, on my knees_

I laughed silently to myself as I listened to the lyrics, applying them to my situation, but soon I found myself singing aloud. Whoever didn't like it be fucked, then I realized how it was similar to my situation. Unbeknownst to Amu I have been waiting for her, but she never showed interest, just treated me like I'm her gay best friend while she prattled on and on about Tadase. Dying inside slowly hoping she would begin to grow feelings for me. At least like me, fuck! She refused to see the plain fucking facts that I at least like her, I'm not going to show all the damn cards in my hand but shit, she acted like we weren't even playing poker! Like I had no hand. I just...don't understand why...why won't she love me? Hell I'm not even asking for her to love me...just like me...The fuck is so wrong with me? Last I checked girls threw themselves at me all the time but none of them were Amu. Stopping my depressing thoughts abruptly, someone bumped into me. This someone was wearing a hell of a lot of perfume. I scrunched my nose as my senses were slapped in the mouth by it, my eyes almost began to water. I averted my eyes to the source of the putrid smell. I vaguely recognized the person as the girl from my homeroom class who always puts stupid love notes in my locker and stalks me. Saaya. Fuck me running man...could this day get any worse?

Leaving my music blaring, which was now "Sulfur" by Slipknot, I showed no interest in her. My eyes half close in nonchalance and indifference as the girl just stood there staring at me like she wanted something. She began speaking but I couldn't hear her cause my music. I let out a frustrated sigh and snatched my ear buds from my ear. The fuck...does she want? I began to roll my eyes but stopped as I noticed she was blushing, why I wonder. "Ikuto-Kun! Funny bumping into you here..." She said smiling...I'm assuming it was meant to be a sexy or seductive smile? It failed so hard. "Yea." I replied curtly, looking off into another direction. "So...what are you doing out this late? You want some company? You look lonely and I figured you needed some warmth cause it's cold outside..."She kept rambling on and on and on. Dammit shut up! SHUT UP! I yelled inwardly, so loud in my head that I now had a headache. I waved my hand to her to shut her the fuck up. "No...I'm busy" hopefully she would get the hint. "Oh well, it looks like everybody has something to do but me." She replied pathetically, her eyes staring up at me like she was a lost puppy or something. "Hnnn...that so?" I muttered, rolling my eyes once again as I scratched the back of my head. She nodded gently."Yea, that fucking Amu Hinamori is just over there with Tadase-kun, eating ice cream." She whined. I ignored the comment she made about Amu and took off running towards the parlor, leaving Saaya staring at me like I don't have any damn sense.

When I arrived, I just about fucking died at what I saw. I felt rage overwhelm me again as I witness Tadase lean over and chastely kiss Amu, my Amu. I saw her cute little cheeks flare red and she waves him off as he leaves to go take his bitch ass home. Note to self: Murder Tadase. Little bitch boy turned around and say what the fuck? He said he loves her. What the fucking hell? They just started dating. HAH she didn't say it back, actually she shuffled awkwardly and waved at him goodbye. I felt like my head was going to explode once again as I swiftly walked over to Amu to give her cute little ass a good talking to. I'm her "best friend" but she tells everyone but me that shes dating that punk bitch. I made sure my steps went unheard, as I approached her from behind, I tapped her on the shoulder softly. "Yo, Amu" I said, my voice holding the facade of my nonchalance. I was so ready to tell her off, but then all of my irritation, anger, sadness, and whatever the fuck else I was feeling dissolved when she turned, her smile genuine and pure at seeing me. Goddamn, she looked so beautiful.

Her bubblegum pink locks hung freely about her shoulders, a slight curl to her hair. She donned a black choker with an adorable bunny charm hanging from it, her hair held both her X clips, one black and one red on each side of her head. She wore a black sleeveless tight fitting top with the same chibi bunny on the shirt with a tattooed geisha on it. I believe the brand of her stuff was Toki Doki if I'm not mistaken...She also wore multicolored arm and leg warmers and of course she wore a mini frilly skirt. A studded belt and black chucks completed her extremely adorable outfit. I'm a heavy fan of Amu's fashion. Of course she is so damn cute. Her honey eyes shone as they stared at me but I found myself shamelessly staring at her glossed lips. She didn't seem to notice, or maybe she didn't want to notice. Her eyes looked like fucking stars they were shining so bright in the moonlight. "Ikuto!" She said happily as she stared up into my deep blue eyes."Yea?" I asked, closing one eye as I peered down at her smiling face. "Tadase finally asked me out!" She exclaimed, killing whatever happiness I had acquired with seeing her. "Yay" I replied, sarcasm dripping from every pore of my body. Her smile waned a bit as she peered up at me, standing on her tip-toes to get a closer look at my face. "Why don't you sound happy for me...?" She asked, poking me in the ribs. Cause I fucking love you and I don't want to see you with someone who doesn't deserve you...Is what I wish I could say. Normally I would just laugh and poke Amu back in the ribs but it pissed me off. "Stop, Amu."I told the pinkette and smacked her hand away from me. Why the hell would I be happy? The fuck is she smoking? She noticeably frowned and gently rubbed my side where she poked me, which was unexpected but her touch made me hot all over. I wanted her. "Sorry Ikuto...whats eating you today?" She asked me softly, her fingertips now running up and down my arm in a consoling manner. Thats the kind of shit that makes me think she likes me, I swear. The worst part is that she is generally concerned. I shook my head then turned my gaze on her, wishing I could probe her thoughts with these midnight eyes of mine. "Nothing...that's..good I guess. Finally got what...you...wanted..."I replied, my voice cracking more and more as I spoke. I was dying more and more inside with each word that came out of my mouth. Her bright and beautiful smile returned as she clasped her hands together in such happiness and pure joy that it fucking broke my heart. Plain and simple. And I don't want to sound gay or anything but it did break my heart.

"Yea, he's great! He just took me for a movie and some ice cream!I...I just don't think I could be happier..."She replied, putting two fingers to her lips as if she was pondering something."I hope you get a girlfriend soon so you can be this happy. It's weird that your so cute and you have never had a girlfriend." She mused, smiling an adorable teasing smile at me. "Doubtful." I replied stoically, turning away from her as I crossed my arms in outward defiance. Her eyebrows scrunched and she frowned again. Yea she thinks im cute cute and all but I guess Tadase is cuter to her. I guess she likes the gay and girly types. Heh. "Why doubtful?"She questioned, prying into me repeatedly like a fucking jackknife. "Because the girl I love is with someone!" I spat furiously, my eyes a deep dark blue in rage. The anger was seething out of me at this point. I didn't mean to snap at her but she kept on with the freaking prying. She merely frowned more. "Well you know what? I'm gonna kick her ass!" Amu replied, waggling her fist about angrily. Unexpected as her statement was, it made me laugh so damn hard. Shes so stupid...blind rather. Beat her own ass? Shes so adorable. I laughed out loud, cursing when Amu pinched my cheek, smiling up at me again. "I'm not used to you being sad." She teased as she hugged me gently. I wrapped my arms around her and let her hug me, a broad smile about lips that I couldn't stop. After about a minute I noticed she wasn't pulling away so I pulled back, a sly smirk plastered on my lips now. "Thanks, half-pint." I joked,ruffling her soft ass hair. She giggled, looking up at me with those big golden depths. "Hey, fucking jolly blue giant, shut the hell up! S'not my fault your taller than the average person at 18!" She said in a teasing manner, punching me softly in the arm. I chuckled and smiled at her, she sure knows how to make me happy without trying. She stopped laughing and turned those pure honey depths back to me now, her random intensity piercing me. "You know what I would do though, Ikuto?"She asked me, her eyes staring into mine with an astounding amount of intensity. God I love how my name sounds on her lips."Yea?"I croaked, surprised to her my voice was lost someone in the damn cosmos. "I wouldn't give up. If you really love her and feel you can't live without her, then keep trying! True love is pure and rare. I wouldn't know yet but I'm hoping to fall in love one day. Shes probably in love with you and doesn't know it cause the schmuck shes with is telling her everything she wants to hear. When she falls from the dream, I'm sure you will be there to catch her. Your the sweetest guy I have ever met, Ikuto, and..."She sighed softly"Any girl would be so lucky to have your love and affection..."She said to me, her voice full of the determination I should have. Shes so fucking sweet this girl. She really thinks that highly of me...I caught something else in that but maybe its my imagination...Funny how its her with the stupid schmuck who tells her everything that she wants to hear. Don't worry, Amu, when you fall, I will be there to catch you. I couldn't find my voice.

It seems to have bailed on me. I was so touched by her, down to my core. This is why I love her. This goddamned sweetness and the ability to make everything alright in my life again. Shes always been there. "Y-Yea...I'll take your advice. Thanks, Amu. You really helped me." I stuttered out, my voice full of the emotions she evoked from me. I smiled widely. I love this fucking girl. She nodded in acknowledgment as her honey eyes twinkled. "No prob. Your my bestie, Ikuto, I will always be here for you when you need me." She assured me as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek gently, her cheeks flushing red for some reason. I smiled softly at her, this beautiful and shy girl before me. I'm going to make it my goal to get her. I won't lose. "Shall we?"I asked as I nodded my head in the direction leading back to our neighborhood, indicating we should head back. She took my arm, letting me lead her towards the neighborhood, gabbing the whole way there, but I was happy.

I still remember, princess, I'm gonna be your prince one day and I won't lose.


	4. Adored

A/N

Thanks for all the love, my beauties~ I love all the reviews, the constructive, the criticism, the love, the urging for me to update...it all made me so very happy. I love all you guys from the bottom of my heart. I apologize for all the foul language used in my last chapter, it was merely to portray how angry and unstable Ikuto was at the time. My portrayal of Ikuto is never that vulgar but now he's in his 'operation smex Amu up' mindset so the next few chapters will be interesting to say the least. No worries, my pretties, Tadamu will end soon enough! **insert maniacal cackles*** 3

I don't own anything, I do however own a PSP which is playing Star Ocean: The Second Story.

Adored is copyrighted to Miranda Cosgrove and Shugo Chara! Is copyrighted to Peach-pit.

_**Chapter 3: Adored**_

It's been 3 weeks since Tadase-Kun and I have been dating. At first it was awesome but...he hasn't talked to me in 3 days. Ignoring me at school, not returning my calls or texts...Did he get bored of me? Also...

Ikuto.

I blushed, thinking of my handsome best friend. That night...I don't know why but for some reason I feel as if I'm jealous of this mystery girl hes in love with. Why I'm jealous, I don't have the faintest idea. For some reason as of late, I have began to think about Ikuto non-stop, even more than I think of Tadase. Maybe its because Tadase seems to have lost interest in me and Ikuto never does. Is it because I wouldn't have sex with Tadase? Or because I didn't say I love you back to his random declaration of love? I mean, yea, I have been CRUSHING on Tadase for a while but I don't love him yet. I'm not sure about anything but...I have the boy I have wanted for so long but yet all I can think about is my best friend. God...its all so damn confusing. Derp.

I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding, merely nibbling at a graham cracker I was munching on a few minutes ago before I was in deep thought. Sheesh, Ikuto is so sweet...holding his heart out for that one special girl, its so romantic. Hmmm...OH. I'm so gonna ask Utau! I smiled triumphantly at my new plan, knowing that I would know who this person was by the end of the day.

I glanced at my phone, noticing that I missed a text from Ikuto. I clicked the message open, smiling wide immediately. 'Just thinking of you,Amu. We should hang out at the mall today, I'll even carry your bags. :3' Well hell, if Tadase wont hang out with me then I will just hang out with Ikuto. Humph! I typed my response with an excited smile, butterflies flying around in my gut.

'Sure! Lets meet up at my house in 30 and then we can walk to the mall. Love ya, bestie!' He quickly replied. 'I love you too, Amu.' A blush crept up my cheeks as I read his response. It was so simple...yet so heartfelt. He must mean it as friends but a small part of me wanted it to mean something more. I got up from the table as Ami walked in with four friends I didn't recognize. "Amu-nii-chan! Come meet my best friends Ran, Miki, Su and Dia." I blushed softly as I walked over to the 4 girls then smiled welcomingly at them. They are so freaking adorable! I had to inwardly squee. "Yoooo." I mumbled in an indifferent manner, but that soon changed as Ran and Su glomped me so forcefully that we all fell into a pile on the floor, the two girls still glued to me. My eyes widened at Miki, my sister and Dia. Miki rolled her eyes at her sisters while Dia snickered a laugh reminiscent to Utaus.

"H-Hi?"I asked in confusion as they smiled at me."So cool and Spicy!" the two girls exclaimed, nuzzling their cheeks against mine. OMFG WHAT IS GOING ON? "I'm Ran, nice to finally meet you, nii-chan!" Ran exclaimed, her voice peppy and lively. Like a damn cheerleader. UGH. "I'm Su, Desu~!Your so much cooler in person than Ami told us about!" the adorable blondie said, her forest green depths shining in admiration. I merely sweat dropped. "Yo...I'm miki." The blue haired beauty mumbled quietly. "And I'm Dia, short for Diamond if you must know." She said in a matter o' factly tone of voice. Definitely the brat of the group. They all began talking at once, Ami included, as my head felt like it would explode at any minute. Oh god...save me from attack of the tweens! "Ummm hi again?" I replied to all their chatter, my golden orbs looking over to another direction in indifference. "Cool and Spicy!" They all squeed in unison, clinging to me. By this time, Ami, and Dia had joined us on the floor, now truly what one would call a 'dog pile'. Miki merely gave me a look of 'haha glad its not me' and sat at the dining room table and began mindlessly doodling in her sketch pad. I smiled softly and pried them off me, standing up awkwardly. "Ami, I'm going to the mall with Ikuto for a bit, tell momma for me, kays?" I asked, a delicate smile spreading across my face. She returned the smile. "Sure, sis." I smiled again at my sister and her friends before walking upstairs. I really did love my little sister very much, yea shes annoying sometimes but I'm sure I was at her age too.

Thank god that I have premade outfits for myself, cause if I didn't, I would be screwed most of the time. I easily chose a cute one, why I wanted to look cute for Ikuto, again, I have no earthly idea. I pulled on a pair of black hot pants with a pair of black spiderweb fishnets beneath, black and lavender leg warmers with a pair of Mary Jane peep-toe heels. Hell I'm pretty short, I have to make up for my height somehow! I then pulled on a simple black camisole then put a black corset with lavender trim and and white ruffles above. Pulling my pink shoulder length locks into pigtails with lavender X-clips, glossing my lips and adding a bit of pastel lavender eyeshadow I was done. I gazed into the mirror, pleased with what I saw and skipped downstairs, seeing Ikuto conversing politely with my sister and her 3 friends.

I found myself staring at him. Gosh..hes so...luscious. Oh shit! I seriously should NOT be thinking this. I mentally slapped myself before slowly stepping of the stairwell. Ikuto stood up and faced me, seeing him just made me smile, like always. HOT. Well damn, its true though. He wore a tight fitting gray band tee which donned the name of 'She wants revenge' on the front with tour dates and places on the back. He proudly wore and Ed Hardy belt with various generic tattoo designs scrolled across the white studded belt. Dark blue wash skinny jeans with patched of heartogram patches on the knees-kudos to moi with black and white drawn on converse shoes made him look so good. I remember him and I doodling on those shoes. To complete his outfit he donned that black choker with the cross charm. It must be very important to him.

He slowly assessed me with his eyes, noticing him lick his lips. I hope they were just dry. I blushed a crimson shade of red as I hurried towards his sexiness, fuck, screw it, I'm giving in. I'm not cheating or anything, I can always look and not touch. What? Everyone does it. I'm just...admiring. Yea that's it. He smirked at me, offering his arm to me. "Shall we, A~m~u~?" He purred, his voice enunciating every syllable of my name. Why the hell did he just do that? "S-sure..." Was my lame and stuttery response. I took his arm roughly and looked from my peripheral vision to see the girls all smirking at me as if we were a couple and this was a date. Its not a date! We aren't a couple either...Hell I don't know why all of the sudden I'm crushing on my best friend while I have a boyfriend. That doesn't even pay any attention to me...doesn't call or text me anymore.

Our walk began in silence, until Ikuto broke it. "Something on your mind,Amu?" He questioned softly, his ocean blue hues turning their gaze to me. I flushed faintly, noticing for the first time that I have never seen Ikuto look at anyone the way he looks at me. This...this longing gaze that yearns for something...I might just be insane by thinking this but it seems that way to me. He like...pays attention to all that I do and say, hanging on every word."N-no, why w-would you s-say that?" I stuttered in a flustered manner, I felt like I was caught thinking of him. My face was redder than all hell. "A~m~u~" He cooed in but a whisper to me, catching me off guard. He pulled me to a stop from my walking, his gaze intensifying tenfold as my eyes focused anywhere but those electric blue hues that bore into my soul. For some reason my eyes stopped on his lips, I couldn't tell you why. Is my body telling me something? His hands grasped my hands in his, his long and nimble fingers intertwining with my own."Y-yea?" I replied, my voice unsteady and soft. His face was slowly inching closer to mine, dangerously close. Somewhere in the mix, his hand had crept up my body, dusting over my shoulder then his fingers ghosted across my skin like feather until his long fingers decided to settle on my chin. Taking my chin is his big hands, he tilted my face upwards towards his face, which was just a breath a way. My cheeks took a rosy pastel pink hue reminiscent to my hair color as my breath hitched, our eyes locked in an exotic dance. He then leaned closer, attempting to close the distance between us. I was so shocked I had no idea what to do, that was until he broke away.

Ikuto began to laugh out loud, so hard infact that he was keeled over grasping his sides for dear life. His laugh sounded so heavenly, so deep, so manly yet so childlike. All of that not withstanding, I was still pissed off.

"IKUTO!What the hell?" I screamed at him, punching him in the chest in irritation. I was miffed. He continued to guffaw like crazy, his eyes closed as he laughed. "You should have seen your face!Priceless!" He choked out between laughs. I kicked him right on his stupid ass and then with a loud Humph I stomped ahead of him. Asshole...playing with my emotions...what the hell is wrong with him? Bastard can kiss my ass. "Wait Amu! I apologize..." He said softly in a reassuring manner as he caught up to me, walking steadily beside me as we entered the main entrance of the mall. I said nothing at all, my blaring cheeks should say it all. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop then yanked me into a rough hug. I glanced up a him and he wore a serene smile as he peered back down at me. "I said I'm sorry, just forgive me, damn." I blushed softly, Hell he was forgiven in my book. I dumbly nodded, tugging his hand towards Claire's so I can buy some Hello Kitty earrings.

We visited a few shops, bought stuff, tried on silly cloths, hats and glasses then took a shit ton of pictures. Strange as it may sound, this seems like more of a date than any of the ones Tadase and I went on. We settled on some Japanese restaurant in the mall for dinner. We ordered, sat down and begin to eat in companionable silence. I chanced a glance in his direction only to see him staring at me while I ate, like he has no sense. I pretended not to notice. "Ikuto...?" I asked suddenly feeling sheepish. I began to twirl a lose strand of hair to occupy my now trembling fingers. He merely continued to smile at me, a smile of what could only be considered sexy. "Yea?" he replied, feigning nonchalance once again. "Who is the girl you love? Do I know her?" I probed as I shoved a forkful of chicken teriyaki, white rice and steamed veggies in my mouth. He seemed momentarily taken aback by my question quite a bit, his face looking disgruntled for a moment before his trademark smirk returned at full force.

"And why would you want to know, little A~m~u?" He cooed to me in a sly tone of voice, yet again drawing out my name. Wow. I wonder if he meant to sound seductive, because he did. "I wanna know, stupid!" I pouted as I leaned over the table and poked his bottom lip. What I didn't expect was him pulling my finger into his mouth, which by the way was veeeery warm and wet, playfully nipping my finger. He really is a freaking cat I swear. WAIT, WHAT THE HELL? DID HE JUST LICK MY FINGER? My face was an erupting volcano in 10 seconds flat, dammit. I quickly snatched my finger from his mouth, shoving it into my own, for reasons unknown. Ah shit! I just tasted his saliva on my finger...we just indirectly kissed!

Ikuto's smirk couldn't have got any damn bigger as he began to tease me. "Don't act like we have never kissed before, Amu."

He gracefully at his food, looking like the perfect little douche that he is. "Why the hell'd you do that?" I demanded, pointing the finger in question at him. "He merely shrugged his shoulders in a dismissive manner as always. "I felt like it." I growled in response to his stupid answer. I began to shovel food in my mouth in a very unladylike manner and of course he was watching me eat with that damned amused smirk on his face. Dammit I swear I will slap him. "Just tell me who it is!" I demanded yet again, getting pretty pissed with his constant dodging of the damn question.

Wait...when did Ikuto start purposely flirting with me?

He sighed loudly as he let out a loud groan and then face palmed. "Must you know?" Hew asked in an exasperated monotone. I nodded vigorously, feeling victory at hand. He gracefully leaned one elbow on the table, letting his head rest in his hand as his fixed those stunning electric blue hues on my honey depths.

"You" He replied simply, gazing lovingly into my eyes.

I gasped softly, then chuckled. He must be fucking joking. Even still, my heartbeat rose and nearly lept out of my chest, I swear I could hear it beating in my ear. He has gotta be joking...but he wasn't smiling...just staring. "S-shut- up, Ikuto. Stop fucking playing with me!" I got up abruptly and walked over to the trashcan to throw my food away. I hurled the food in the trash can and stomped my way to get a refill on my drink and then to the bathroom.

Upon returning back to the table, I noticed Ikuto had done away with his trash and gathered up the shopping bags. I noticed a new bag in his hands but I couldn't make out where it was from. Who the hell cared anyway. His faced looked slightly disarrayed, disturbed rather as his face seemed stricken with some emotion that I couldn't place. "Lets go on ahead and get you home." He said coldly, as he turned from me and began walking off. What...the hell? Dr. Jekyll Mr. asshole much? I followed behind him, walking quickly just to reach him, I glanced over at him every so often as silence overtook us once again. This was bad silence though. "Whats wrong, Ikuto?" I questioned softly,concern focusing my thoughts."Nothing you wont find out soon enough." He replied in a cryptic manner, his voice sounding even colder than before, if that's even possible. "Whats that even mean?" I asked, my voice raising an octave. He was really starting to get under my skin! He made a Tch sound and groaned rather loudly in annoyance. "It's not my place!" He snapped, his raging blue depths glaring furiously into my now widened sunflower yellow hues. His eyes were seething with anger so badly that it took my breath away. Why is he so mad at me...?

"Its not your place to what?" I yelled , hitting him with one of my heavy bags several times in a furious rage. He snatched my arm up roughly and pulled me to a stop, his electric eyes glaring at me once again."Stop Amu!" He ordered me, his voice dropping a notch into a deadly growl."Screw you, Ikuto!" I hollered at him as I snatched my arm from his grasp, noticing the bruise beginning to form from where he held me so tight. My eyes were wet and tears were ready to spill. I blinked about 20 times to stop them from falling. God please don't fall...What a fucking bipolar asshole he is being!

"Whatever,Amu. Just remember that your little bitch boyfriend isn't as perfect as you think." He sneered at me, taking a few steps away from me. Anger seethed from every word he spat at me."Don't talk about Tadase that way!" I hollered as I began to take off in a full run towards my house, tears streaming down my cheeks in what seemed like a waterfall.

The tears got worse as I ran, so did how bad I felt. I began to sob uncontrollably as I ran, not caring if anyone heard me or saw me. I didn't care right now. This was the first real fight we had ever been in, and of course it was over Tadase. I busted through the front door of my house as I bounded up the stairs. I ran into my room and slammed the door so hard my room shook. I threw myself onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow, screaming into it as I sobbed. I hate him right now...

A gentle knock sounded at my door and I ignored it. It was my momma. "Amu...are you okay, sweetheart?" My momma asked softly through the door. "Momma I need some time okay?" I pleaded, not wanting her to see me like this. "I'm here when you need me, baby girl." My momma replied in a soothing manner."I love you momma." I uttered, my voice meek and sheepish. "Love you too..."She replied and shut my door, leaving me be. I sighed a shaky sigh and hugged my pillow to my chest. Why Ikuto...?

Ikuto POV

What...just happened?

I wanted to run after her but I knew better than to try to console Amu when shes pissed. It hurt me to see her like that but I couldn't tell her what I saw. It would tear her into pieces. My thought lingered back to what I observed at the mall...

Amu had left to use the restroom, get a refill on her drink and throw her trash away. She really took the term "throwing trash away" to extremes because she threw the crap so hard that it got everywhere. I used the free time to sneak away to the Sanrio store right next to the food court to buy a little present for her. Amu loves Hello Kitty and I knew she would love some figurines. I browsed around for a moment but the saw exactly what I wanted to get her. A punk rock Hello Kitty and a Badtz-Maru figurine. I smiled a toothy grin looking at the two figurines together. I definitely felt like that was Amu and I. I also picked up a pirate Hello kitty wallet and matching purse with a sleeveless black matching tank and boy short combo. She would love me forever for this...I smiled at the cashier as I paid. When I turned to leave I saw the last thing I ever expected to see, but for some sadistic reason it gave me a sick satisfaction.

Tadase Hotori, my Amu's 'boyfriend' holding hands and making googly eyes with the school whore, Saaya. I laughed internally at this. This so called innocent boy, with an over experienced skank. Wow. I would rather have my mean, adorable, blushing, beautiful Amu any day over that sperm receptacle.

My teeth began to grit subconsciously in anger over the sight before me. He was cooing into her ear, probably telling her girly little sweet nothings that the slut has probably heard a million times over...but under some random guy. He was playing my Amu for a fool, and this will shatter her to the core. Amu and I have been best friends forever and I have known for a long time how she is enamored with this little two-timing punk. I childishly snapped a few pictures of the two holding hands and kissing and texted them to Utau. I know she would be fucking furious at this. I felt ill in the pit of my stomach seeing them kiss. I wonder if Tadase knew that he was kissing almost every guys dick in the school by kissing her? Hahaha stupid bastard, I hope he gets herpes. In what way was she better than Amu?

Utau was currently on a date with my good friend Kukai, so she wont check her phone now...but later she will see it. And all hell will break loose. I removed myself from the Sanrio store before I struck him from where he stood, as I clutched the bag so tightly that my knuckles were white. I reached the table just before Amu did.

I sighed loudly and began to make my way home. I was rather gloomy that our day had gone so awry. It began to drizzle a steady rhythm as I sauntered home, making sure to drag my feet as I walked. I decided to stop at the corner store near my house to get a monster, but as I neared the alley near the corner store I heard a faint sniffling. As I quietly meandered closer, the sniffling got increasingly louder. I peeked over the corner to see a feeble looking little boy curled in the fetal position weeping and sobbing.

My heart tightened in my chest as I saw the little boy, who couldn't have been more than ten, the age of Amu's little sister. He looked so sickly and frail, that it pulled at my heart strings. His midnight blue mangy hair hung in all directions around his kitten-like face. He wore a sleeveless black tank with a white cross that stuck out from the darkness of the shirt and a pair of filthy and ripped jean shorts. The kid didn't even have shoes on. Upon further inspection, I noticed that he was pretty badly beaten up, his right eye black and bruised while his lip busted and swollen. With various bruises covering almost any area of his pale and pasty skin. Poor kid...shit must have been rough.

I stepped closer and kneeled down next to the kid and peered at him in a questioning manner. "Hey kid, are you okay?"I asked, concern wrought through my voice. As I waited for the kid to respond I began to survey the situation to see if the piece of shit who beat the kid was still around here somewhere. "N-no, mister." he mumbled weakly, his voice but a whisper. Terrified. I softened my voice significantly as I spoke to the kid so I didn't frighten him or something. "Yo, you hungry kid? You can eat dinner with me and my family." I spoke carefully, making sure my voice was as non threatening as I could make it. He sat up at this point, staring up at me with eyes that looked almost exactly like mine. It kinda creeped me out.

The kid began to nod vigorously as a kitten like smirk surfaced on that face of his. I smiled invitingly as I stood up, offering my hand to the kid to help him off the ground. "My names Ikuto Tsukiyomi, whats yours, kid?" I asked as I introduced myself. The kid put his hand in mine as I pulled him to stand and he immediately glomped me. Huh? "I'm Yoru, Nyah! I feel like I can really trust you, Ikuto...Thank you...I haven't eaten in 3 days...I thought I was going to rot here until I died.."Your exclaimed his gratitude. Why hasn't this kid eaten in 3 days? The kid grasped my hand as I began to lead him towards my house, which was close. "Don't worry, Yoru, we wont let you starve." I replied, smiling kindly down at him. Yoru merely smiled back at me in a cheerful manner as he clung to me as if his life depended on it. It probably did.

My mind kept wandering to Amu and her tear streaked face as she turned to run away. I'm pissed at myself for making her cry and snapping on her but soon enough she will be thanking me for my warning about Tadase. It would have been worse if I told her the truth of what I had seen there. The day had been productive on my end today, I constantly flirted with her and she reciprocated well enough. Hell, it seemed like she was sad when I didn't kiss her! I even told her the girl I loved is her, even if she didn't believe me.

I was knocked out of my reverie by Yoru as we neared the front door of my house. I turned the doorknob but it was locked. I banged on the door, calling to Utau who I knew would be plastered in front of the TV like a damn zombie watching some show called Glee. Like clockwork, Utau emerged from the closed door, a 'i'm going to chew your ass out' look on her face until she saw Yoru attached to my leg like he belonged there. She smiled warmly at Yoru, who returned a broad and flirtatious smile at my little sister. I chuckled softly as I observed their first interaction. I looked at the kid, noticing that he has long freaking canines. "Aww, who is this little cutie, Ikuto? He looks like he could be your twin with spiky hair."Utau observed as she knelt to his level, ruffling his matted hair. I laughed nervously as I scratched my hair. "Well see...what had happened was...I was walking home from the mall, passing the alleyway near the corner store and I heard sniffling. This little guy here was laying in the fetal position hidden there. So turns out he hasn't eaten in 3 days so...yea." I replied, glancing down at Yoru as Utau now held his hand. She smiled warmly and led us in, shutting the door behind us.

"Lemme go get mom and dad real quick. Shes making dinner right now and dad is playing the Violin in the music room, hold on." She said as she chatted with mom first who then went to go ask dad. "Wow...your house is nice..." Yoru gaped in awe, his mouth ajar in complete and utter surprise. I chuckled for a moment."Yea, my dad is a violin teacher and my mom is a writer in a womens magazine along with my friend Amu's mom." I explained until I heard my dad holler for me to come into the living room. I complied, softly tugging Yoru's hand and led him to the oversized white microfiber couch in our living room. I plopped down on the couch next to my mom. Yoru curled up at my feet, peering up at mom. "Awwwww! He's so adorable! Aruto, look at him!" My mom cooed as she pulled him into a crushing mom hug. Yoru's smile widened at the positive contact he was getting, his eyes a pastel blue hue as they twinkled in happiness. "So...can we keep him?"I asked jokingly to my father as I patted Yorus shoulder gently. "Well whats your story, kid?"My dad asked as Utau emerged from the kitchen with a golden delicious apple, a tall glass of milk and a ham and Swiss hot sandwich. She sat down on the floor next to Yoru and passed the food off to him, which he readily accepted.

Utau began to softly sing a random song softly, the sound calming to everyone, especially Yoru, as she began to massage his scalp while he devoured the food that was given to him. I smiled at the sight. Heh...never knew Utau liked kids...

"Well...I ran away from home..."He said gingerly as he began to fumble with the apple in his hand nervously. My dad cocked an eyebrow at Yoru. "Why?" My mom gently urged as Utau, my father and I watched Yoru. His blue depths took on a sky blue hue as they rimmed with tears that were dangerously close to spilling over. "M-my real parents died when I was 2 so...I went to stay with a distant relative...the only one I had left. My step Uncle and Aunt...they beat me all the time over silly things...they only fed me scraps once a day and they would even make me eat food from garbage...I went to school the other day and my teacher was concerned so she came by my house asking them questions. They got mad so...my step uncle beat the hell out of me and threw me in my cage and wouldn't let me out. But after she gave me my scraps the other day she forgot to lock it so I escaped..." Yoru explained, tears freely coating his dirty cheeks as they slid down and fell onto his quivering lip. Utau embraced him lovingly as she wiped tears from his soaked cheeks. "They actually kept you in a cage?" She exclaimed in an appalled manner, her eyes widening in disgust. He merely nodded as he buried his face into Utaus bare shoulder, weeping like the scared little boy that he was. "Oh my god!" MY mother whispered incredulously, her delicate hand covering her mouth. I glanced over to my mother, who was now weeping as well as she hugged my sister and Yoru. My father was rubbing my mothers back in a consoling manner."S-so...I escaped three days ago. They never came to look for me. I thought I was going to die until mister Ikuto came and found me." He said as he smiled up at me with adoration, his eyes showing his immense gratitude as he hugged my leg. I smiled at the boy as I ruffled his hair. "I'm glad I could help."

My father grinned at Yoru, patting him on the back softly as my mother embraced him again. "You can stay here as long as you like You can even have the guest room next to Ikuto's room." My dad said as he handed Yoru another glass of milk. "Welcome to the family, dear." My mom said with a genuine smile about her lips. "If you need anything just let us know,dear, but first i'm going to help you get a bath and some clean cloths. Aruto, love, can you finish dinner?" My mother asked as her, my father and Yoru all walked into the kitchen. Utau embraced me unexpectedly, knocking me off balance. "Your a good person, bro, that was a good thing you did." She said in admiration. I smiled weakly as I pulled back from the hug. "Yea...I felt like I needed to save that kid. He looked so...dead inside." I said, my eyes shooting toward the kitchen momentarily. Utau nodded in understanding before her smile turned into a grimace. "Soooo...did you tell Amu?" She pondered as she stared at me. "No...I couldn't. It would crush her and I cant see her fall apart in front of me." I replied, my voice much softer than normal as I stared at my hands, which were fumbling with the zipper to my pants."Well its good that you didn't...She shouldn't have us telling her when its Tadases job. I did however text them to Kukai so it will get around to her eventually." Utau said with an ominous smile. I get the feeling she is going to castrate Tadase...I yawned loudly and stretched as I stood up. "I'm gonna go chill in my room."

I plopped onto my bed, pulling my phone out to see that I had a few missed calls and texts from Amu. It was the understatement of the year to say that I was surprised.

'Can I come over? We need to talk...'

'Always'

'I'll be there in like five minutes.'

'Okay. :3'

I locked my iPhone as I wondered what she needed to talk about. No surprise that my bedroom door slowly opened to reveal Amu a few minutes later, her faced streaked with tears. I quickly hopped off the bed and pulled her into my arms. She rested her head against my chest, her tears dampening my shirt but I didn't give a shit. Shit, shes weeping...did I hurt her that bad?

_So tell me your ready to dig in the dirt, to show me the places that you have been hurt_

"I'm sorry Amu..."I whispered, kissing her hair softly to soothe her and quiet her sobbing. "No Ikuto...you didn't make me cry..." She replied, her voice cracking due to all her sobbing. My melancholy blue hues peered down at her questioningly as my hands cradled her face, lifting her chin so she could see the question in my eyes. Her golden hues shifted as she sighed, her sweet breathe fanning into my face. "Tadase...She muttered forlornly. "What did he do?" I demanded, my voice coming out harsh as the question was asked. I brushed away a stray tear from her porcelain cheek as she began to speak. I stared shameless at her delectable lips, which were flushed pink and plump. I licked my lips that were aching to get a taste of hers. She had also bitten her lips several times. I reluctantly released her chin and led her to my bad, which we both sat on.

_I'm willing to try this, but maybe your not..._

"Well...after I got home from our...fight, Tadase was waiting for me at my house. At first, in front of my family, he seemed elated to see me. But when we were alone in my room it was another story."

_Maybe we'll like it, lets give it a shot_

We walked upstairs to my room, hand in hand, that same gentle smile about his lips. Something was off, I could feel it, no matter how he tried to hide it with his smile. After softly pulling the door to my bedroom to a close, I couldn't hold my questions any longer. "Tadase-kun...how come you haven't contacted me in a week? Is something wrong?" I questioned, my voice merely a hurt whisper. His pink hues widened in obvious surprise, his lips twisting into a wry grimace.

_Don't tell me that your kind of into me_

"Amu...I...I don't really know why. I guess I didn't think about it." He replied nercously as he began fumbling with a button on his button up sweater. That stabbed me deep as I gasped, tears threatening to spill over the rims of my eyes. "S-so...you don't think of me at all for a week?" I gasped, my voice shaky and unstable. Feeling angry and unstable and betrayed by his behavior, I clenched my fists so hard that my nails piercing my palms. "T-thats not true..."He lied as he put on his puppy dog face, hoping to get me to fall for his shit. I knew he wanted me to drop the subject but I wont. "Are you even into me Tadase, or did you just date me because everybody wants the 'Cool and Spicy' Amu Hinamori? Am I just a fucking joke to you?" I seethed, my voice harsh and completely overcame by rage.

_Whats the point in settling for less?_

He exhaled a breath in anger, rolling his eyes as to avert from my seering glare. "I'm kinda into you, Amu." He replied with a hopeful smile, hoping that his stupid answer would placate me into shutting up and letting it go.

_Want more, win and not come second best_

Tears spilled over my eyes, but not in sadness, in unadulterated rage. I hate when people fuck around with my emotions and Tadase was the last person I had expected to do it. Maybe I should have heeded Ikuto's warning about him and not have gotten into an argument with the only person in the world who truly understands me. "Don't tell me that your kind of into me, Tadase!Either you want me or you don't!"I screamed at him, unable to contain my fury anymore. He took a few steps away from me, looking at me as if I was psychotic. "Lets just work on us, Amu-Chan. I want to make this work." He replied meekly, wrapping his arms around me in a consoling manner as he pulled me flush against his chest. I sniffled loudly as tears rolled down my cheeks again. I complied momentarily to his request as I pushed him away from me. "Ok...give me time to think." I replied rather coldly, pointing my pointer finger to the door. Tadase glanced at me but quickly retreated through the door, a look of guilt and remorse evident on his perfect face. What did he have to be guilty for, I wonder...?

_But lets throw ourselves in and get soaking wet, don't just slip my toes in...not yet._

"After that I came straight here pretty much..."She explained as my fingers toyed with her hair, which I had pulled from the pigtails she had styled earlier. Well fuck, he's only kind of into her. I guess he must be really into that Saaya chick because she puts out for the little bitch boy. I inwardly smirked at this unexpected turn of events but soon I felt remorse for thinking that anything that made my Amu sad, made me happy. I observed her glossy golden orbs staring at me as she waited patiently for a response. "Well Amu, I told you that guy isn't as perfect as you made him out to be, didn't I?"I retorted in a matter O' factly manner, shrugging in indifference. She exhaled a breath loudly that I was unaware she was holding as she nodded, closing her eyes.

_So shattered, my heart don't matter now_

"Ikuto...is there something wrong with me? Why won't he love me?"" She mumbled softly, in a whisper as tears flowed down her cheeks again. I heard her faint sniffling and she even let out a light sob. My ice blue depths widened in surprise at her actions but much more, her words. I have never seen my Amu so vulnerable, so open and honest. This newly discovered side of her made me want her more. And I don't mean sexually. I have always desired Amu but I WANT her to be mine..my girlfriend. This beautiful pinkette before me is an enigma. Her facade as a bitchy and strong, 'Cool and Spicy' girl is not the true Amu. The true Amu has rarely shown her face through the bullshit facade but only I know who she really is. That provides me with a satisfaction so profound that it takes my breath away. I'm going to be greedy with Amu. She looks so beautiful, so beautifully broken.

_From the bottom of your soul let me know i'm adored _

A smile of consolation graced my lips as I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her once again. She allowed me to embrace her, a quaint smile spreading across her features. Amu really was a gem, a diamond in the rough, if you will. She matured well, mentally and physically. Shes still the same spoiled brat she used to be but shes so...lets just say...matured in all the right areas.

_I'm willing to show you the thoughts in my mind_

"No, Amu. Your perfect. If he cant see that then fuck him."I answered her simply. I answered honestly as well. Amu is perfectly imperfect to me and every one of her many imperfections made her more appealing to me. She gazed up at me, her mouth slightly ajar. She ceased looking at me then leaned her head against my chest. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" She pondered, her tiny hands resting on my thigh. A very dangerous place to be because if those delicate little hands of hers moved an inch, they would be resting right on something that is VERY happy to see her. I let my right hand run up her back and bury itself in her unbelievably soft hair. "Because I know you. Maybe one day you will see that there's someone out there that's better for you." I replied, letting my free hand snake up to her chin, forcing her to look up at me. It seemed as if she found solace in my eyes because her expression softened exponentially and she smiled cheerfully. She sighed happily, her body falling limply into mine as if she felt completely content and safe right now. That made me happy as hell.

_Its not enough for you simply to say it_

"Maybe...your...your such an amazing best friend. I love you so much, Ikuto." She replied in earnest, her golden eyes shining like stars in a moonlit night. She was absolutely and utterly beautiful and her words punched me in the gut. I wasn't expecting them. She loves me...wow. "I love you too, Amu. More than you will ever know." Shit! The words escaped my mouth before I thought better than to keep them to myself. She kept those sweet honey depths locked on my midnight blue hues as her eyes were asking me a question.

_Instead of telling me words let me know_

"I want to be adored." She said in a determined voice, practically out of nowhere. "Huh?" I asked, blinking my eyes several times at her randomness. "I...wanna be...wanna be...adored! I don't want somebody just to tell me that he's kind of into me. I...I need to feel it to know that you mean it...I...I..." She blurted out in more of an exclamation, emotion thick on her cute little voice. I felt my cheeks burn in a blush as she stared intensely into my eyes. Where the hell did that come from? Is she talking about me or Tadase?

_That your positively mine and i'm positively yours for sure_

"Are you talking about Tadase?" I croaked, my voice being overcame by lust. She looked far too sexy for her own good. I already lust after Amu on the regular but too have her this close to me, her hands clenching my thighs in...whatever emotion she was feeling. Hell of I know and I didn't care. I just wanted this cute little pinkette with a passion. In the midst of our conversation, she had sat up on her knees, pushing herself up with her hands clenching my inner thighs. In this position I could clearly see her cleavage. What I would give to ravage her all day and night. What? I'm a teenage boy, all I should be thinking about is sex. Her eyes twinkling and shining as she continued to stare up at me in what I assume as determination, looking at me as if she wanted something. Fuuuuuck...I knew for damn sure I wanted something from her.

_From the bottom of your soul let me know i'm adored _

My large hands cupped her cheeks, my fingers lovingly stroked her cheeks as I gazed at her in awe. Awe of how much I love her. I was smiling like I had just won the damn lottery. Soon enough our faces began acting like 2 magnets as forces slowly let our faces drift closer together. Her breathing quickened as I closed the space between us, my lips chastely caressing hers at first, the same type of kiss we had all those years ago when we were kids. It was enough for me then, now it was hardly enough. I deepened the kiss, my lips melding themselves to hers as hers did the same. Her lips did the fucking tango against mine sensually, eliciting a sweet moan from my little strawberry. I swear I was harder now then I had ever been in my life. I used the moment to shove my tongue into her mouth. My tounge caressed her tongue in a fight for dominance, and of course I won, in many ways. Amu was moaning into my mouth as we pretty much mauled each other. Her mouth was strawberry heaven and I immediately became drunk off her taste. I moaned faintly into her mouth as she buried her little hands into my hair, pulling and tugging and making me want to throw her down on this bed and screw her. By now she had crawled into my lap, her legs wrapped around my waist and we were flush against each other. Damn...she felt so...right against me like this, her breasts pressed against my chest and everything...I don't think i'm going to make it. Even though I felt dizzy from lack of breath, I still didn't want to break this kiss.

_I'm willing to cut loose the ropes that i've tied_

Amu pulled away reluctantly, her cheeks flushed so red that she looked like a tomato, panting heavily like a dog in heat. I breathed evenly after a moment, my eyes wildly scanning her body. I mean c'mon, shes sitting right on my erection, you would think she would know that I want her THAT badly. Her hand covered her mouth as she gasped, i'm assuming in realization of what we just did. "I-ikuto...I have to go!" She exclaimed in embarrassment as she jumped off me, fumbling to find her phone. She was attempting to leave. I don't think so. "Ne, Amu, so soon?" I replied, my voice a seductive purr as I crawled towards her on the bed. If she wanted to leave she should have at least gotten off the bed and looked for her stupid phone, not stayed on in reach of me. She blushed feverishly at the sight of me crawling towards her, my eyes half lidded in lust. I reached her on the bed as she scooted back to the headboard, caught between me and the wall. I'm assuming she forgot she was wearing a skirt because the position she was in, I have a perfect view of her cute little hello Kitty panties. Niiice. I grabbed both of her hands, thrusting them over her head and pinned her beneath me, my eyes a almost so dark that they appeared to be black, stared down at her, deep into her eyes. I wanted her to know I wanted her.

_I need to feel it to know that you mean it_

"I-Ikuto! What are you doing?" She stuttered as she began to wriggle beneath me, trying to escape my gaze that was burning a hole through her it seemed. I licked my lips and didn't even bother to respond to her. Instead I let my head rest on the crook of her neck, deeply inhaling all that is my Amu. I began to lick the nape of her neck in concentration, making my little Amu let out a mewl of pleasure. I chuckled against her neck. So cute she is...I bit down on the sensitive flesh on her neck then began sucking on it. I continuously did this to several spots on her neck.

_I wanna fall for my own sake, it don't matter if I break_

She writhed beneath me in pleasure, arching her back against me as I continued my menstrations on her neck, my hands letting go of her wrists and traveling up her body to rest on her plump and supple breasts. She gasped as I fondled them over her cloths, squeezing and kneeding them. I knew she like it. She moaned even louder, making me smile in a coy manner. I was happier than a pig in shit, hell Amu let me kiss her, give her hickeys and touch her boobs. I'm gonna argue with her more often. "I-Ikuto...I've ne...never let anyone touch me like this...kiss me like this..." She whispered softly through her moans, her eyes closed. "I know." I replied simply. "Better me...someone who loves you..." I whispered against her jugular as I sighed against her. "What did you just say...?" She asked gently, her voice as soft as the wind blowing. "Nothing." I replied, hell if she didn't know I love her now then she never would. I pulled back from her, examining the 5 hickeys I left around her neck with a sly smile. HAH shes mine, Tadagay.

_Your gonna be adored by me_

She let her right hand entangle in my hair once more, her eyes scanning mine as she pulled me back down to her, kissing me softly once, then slamming her lips into mine forcefully. This surprised me a great bit but I wasn't about to complain. Her tongue caressed my bottom lip, asking for entry. I gladly obliged and opened wide. Her tongue immediately plunged into my mouth on its exploration. Her tongue ran over every surface of my mouth, my teeth, the flat plain of my tongue. She especially loved running her tongue over my sharp canines. I smirked against her moist lips as she pulled away to gaze at me, questions swarming around in those eyes of hers. I stared back at her, my eyes filled with lust and longing. I wanted her to know that I wanted her even more now. I leaned over and bit her earlobe, then began to nibble on it. A very pleasing moan escaped from her lips and just as I let my tongue slide over the shell of her ear, a loud knock sounded on the door.

Amu immediately shoved me off of her roughly, jumping off the bed and fixed her disheveled cloths. Her skirt had ridden up so high that you could see her panties clearly. "Yea?" I called through the door, laying casually on my bed, watching my Amu freak out. She clasped her cheeks in embarrassment and fluster, seeing the lust in her beautiful golden eyes as she stared at me questioningly.

"I'm taking Yoru to the corner store to get a snack. You want something?" Utau asked, slowly opening the door. I laughed inwardly. Yea...condoms. "Yea, get me a chocolate taiyaki and some chocolate milk." I replied, yawning loudly as I wiped my eyes. "I-I gotta go! Bye Utau!" My beautifully bashful pinkette exclaimed, running from my room in such a rush that she completely knocked Utau down on her ass. "What the hell was that?"Utau asked, standing up awkwardly. I merely smirked flippantly as she shut my door, calling me a weirdo.

Things just got a lot more interesting...


	5. Sleep Over

**A/N**

**Yooooo~**

**Sorry about the nearly 3 month hiatus...a lot of troubling things have been going on in my life and I didn't have internet for most of my issues so I'm seriously sorry about that. Hopefully I have everything situated back where it should be and I can keep cranking out chapters. This chapter is pretty much just a fun little chapter about Amu's feelings pertaining to what happened with Ikuto and her reflecting on it with help from Ami,Ran,Miki,Su and Dia. I know this isn't my best work but I had a lot of fun writing it and trust me, the next chapter is well worth the wait. I will have that chapter out in a few days so look forward my lovelies! Kressy loves you!I hope you enjoy the chapter! Cheers! **

Chapter 4: Sleepover

I ran as fast as my legs would take me out of the Tsukiyomi's household, knocking down Utau in the process. I had to make a mental note to apologize for that later...Hopefully Utau was the only one who saw me. GOD PLEASE...and I don't want to have to deal with all her questions...awww man...On a better note, thank god I am only two houses down from my house, so I began to slow my pace to an even walk. I needed to clear my head before I got home and had to face Ami. God knows she is just like Utau with the questions...

OH MY GOD

What just happened there?Everything went down so fast that I had no time to process it. I felt my cheeks swell with heat and flush a pastel pink color reminiscent to my hair at the mere thought of it all. Gosh...I have never made out with Tadase before...much less any guy! Hell, Ikuto stole my first kiss and my first make-out session! Sheesh what more 'firsts' can he take from me...? Before I could think better, my face turned the shade of a tomato. No NO NO NO NO! I internally screamed to myself at that thought but I couldn't fight myself pondering what he looked like naked...oh boy. I'm turning into a freaking pervert. My body seemed to react on its own...Shit...That means I have to be pretty attracted to him. It's pretty obvious that he was attracted to me too...

Suddenly a thought hit me! Aha! He must have been drunk or something! That explains it all. Yep yep. I nodded all knowingly to myself until I realized how stupid my thought was. I didn't taste any alcohol on his breath and Ikuto isn't like that...he doesn't even drink...I realized as I face palmed. I came to the realization that I was just trying to frantically look for reasons to explain what just transpired between me and my best friend. Again, it was obvious we both wanted it, and enjoyed it.

"SHIT!FUCK!DAMN!MOTHERFREAKING HELL!" I cursed aloud at my stupidity for letting whatever the hell it was between Ikuto and I go as far as it did. How could I allow that to happen? I went to snatch the door knob and pull it open but it was yanked open before I could even try to. Ami emerged from behind the large white door, a smile beaming on her adorable face as if she just won the lottery. I scoffed...wish I could be that chipper for no apparent reason. What is she so happy about anyway? I pondered thats as she continued to smile at me until she said something. It was a bit odd. "Hurry up and come in, Onee-Chan!" Ami urged in a hushed tone, as to not wake our parents. She was her usual bubbly self as she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside, closing the door swiftly behind her.

I'm a bit bewildered as to why Ami is so excited much less awake at this hour of the night. Mom and Dad normally force her to bed by now. "Ami...why are you still awake?" I asked, my brows furrowed in disapproval. Her light brown eyes grew dull and sullen for a moment as she grabbed my right hand and began tugging me again. This time our destination was her bedroom. "Amu, don't tell me you forgot. You said you would come to my sleepover with me and my friends..."She replied, her tone of voice indicating that I might have just hurt her feelings a wee bit. "No, of course not." I bluffed confidently, lying like the best of them. I bet even if I lied badly, she would have still believed me. She smiled up at me once again, her wood colored depths brightening exponentially in excitement."Okies! Go put on some Pajamas and meet me in my room!"Ami exclaimed as she skipped to her room after loosening her death grip on my right hand. I sighed softly and meandered into my room, slipping on some oversized pink Hello Kitty sleep pants and a simple white Tank.

After changing I walked towards Ami's room, her door left ajar for me to enter when I was done. I gently pushed the door open and stepped in. They were all staring at me as if I grew another head or something...I shut the door and Ami beckoned me to sit down amongst them on the floor, which was littered with snacks, drinks, pillows, and blankets. I felt a soft smile tug at the corners of my lips as I plopped down on top of a woven blanket that mom had sewn for me when I was much younger.

Ran, of course, is the first one to greet me. "Hi, Amu!" This girl was too adorable, seriously. She has that annoying cheerleader attitude but kind of like a female jock. I don't know but she is the friendliest out of Ami's friends and she even looks a little like me, which I find a little strange. Her tulip colored eyes glittered gleefully as she threw her arms around me, hugging the life out of me. I returned her hug briefly before letting go. I then patted her head and returned an aloof smile. "Hey girls...what are you guys up to?" I inquired, keeping my air of the 'Cool and Spicy' older sister. They all swooned. "COOL AND SPICY AMU!" They sang in unison, bowing repeatedly to me as if they weren't worthy. I laughed nervously, eying them with amusement.

My mind began to wander back to my handsome and flirtatious best friend. My attempts to listen to the girls were moot because I seemed to only listen half-heartily. Ami seemed to pick up on my uneasy and distracted demeanor as her soft brown depths settled on me, as the girls stopped chattering among themselves.

"Onee-Chan, whats wrong?" Came her adorable voice, which sounded concerned with just a twinge of nosiness. All eyes were on me once again. Shit...I felt sweat beading on my forehead as my mind tried to come up with some lame excuse to tell my sis and her friends but my mind was blank except for Ikuto and before I could think better of it, my stupid mouth betrayed me and muttered a mere three syllable word. "Ikuto." Damn! I can't believe I just blurted that out...

"Wait, Ikuto?"Ami prodded, attempting to get more information from me and make sure she heard right. Suddenly they all seem interested...funny how that works. I could feel sweat slide down my forehead as they all smiled at me like sharks about to devour their new chump who fell off their surf board. "You mean that blue haired cutie?"Su questioned Ami as her eyes stayed plastered on me. "Isn't that Amu's boyfriend?" Ran then questioned Ami, who was seeming to be barraged with questions about my personal life and relationship with Ikuto. More like the lack there of. Miki's sapphire depths were off in another world it seemed because she mumbled something. "I think I saw my crush leaving Ikuto's house the other day..." The commotion around me began to get lively as I inwardly stabbed myself as I damned myself for even mentioning his name. Dia's seemingly orange hues looked excitedly between all of us, attempting to hear all of the gossip.

"Yes Ikuto! And NO he is not my damned boyfriend! Tadase is my boyfriend!" I spat in annoyance, wishing and hoping and praying that they would just let me change the subject. Somehow I doubted very seriously they would. After my little outburst, they all blinked at me a few times. Even Miki, who I drug out of her reverie with my angered words. They seemed to be in disbelief at my obvious irritation. "Geez, sis. It's that bad huh? What did he do now?" Ami asked once more, poking her nose in things she shouldn't be concerned with. Not like it's her business anyway. I exhaled loudly then smiled at them. This is a sleepover and I'm being a bitch to my sister and her friends. It's their childlike curiosity that's making them ask...not them being nosy. I leaned over and grabbed a bottle of Citrus Green Tea from the mini-fridge in the corner next to me and cracked it open, taking a large swig from the sweating bottle. My mouth and throat suddenly became dry...probably because I was about to spill my guts. "Well you can't tell anybody...promise me okay? Not Utau, not mom and dad...nobody, kay?" I clarified and asked, making sure Ami wouldn't go running to Mama, who would surely go and blab to Daddy...who would then promptly put Ikuto in a world of pain. Ami merely shrugged, her shoulder length hazelnut strands bouncing around her shoulders. "yea of course. Now come on! Spill!" Ami urged. Pressing me to tell her some of that good gossip.

I felt my porcelain cheeks take on a rosy hue as I opened my lips to speak but then closed them as I decided how to say this. My tongue ran across my bottom lip quickly and returned to it's rightful place in my mouth as I think I figured it out. "Well, I'm not mad at Ikuto or anything it's just..." I exhaled a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. "He kissed me today. Actually he did a bit more than kiss me but...yea." I admitted' my honey hues looking down towards my feet, avoiding the stares of my sister and her friends. I could feel their gazes boring through me like I was on fire, my blush growing more fierce at this point.

Dia was the first to utter a word, to my surprise. "And...that made you mad?" She inquired, her large auburn depths peering at me with curiosity swimming inside. She lifted a peach colored finger to her lips and absentmindedly chewed on the neon orange painted nail. I looked around the room at all of the girls, their eyes gazing at me with an innocence I wish I still had. Now don't get me wrong, I'm still very much a virgin but kissing is nothing new to me. Just kissing with IKUTO is the newness. The saddest part is that tonight was the farthest I have ever gotten with a guy before in my life. Ikuto and shared both of our first kisses and again, I peaked another milestone of my young life with him. My tall, dark and handsome bestie.

My lips curved upwards warmly in a smile as I shook my head gently. "No...I'm not really mad. I'm just pretty confused. Ikuto has been my best friend pretty much since we were in diapers and now...I'm just really debating certain things in my life. You see, Tadase and I have only kissed a few times and we have dated for a few months...but I felt...no spark. Tadase was very chaste and like kissing his sister. I don't know...with Ikuto...he seemed to have passion. That's where my confusion hits me like a brick." I explained to them in detail, as they listened intently as if I was some wise elder passing on precious life knowledge they could find themselves using in the future. To them, I suppose, I was because all of them have zero experience with boys. Gosh, I mean Ami JUST got out of the whole 'Boys have cooties' phase.

"So...you don't like Ikuto? You have no feelings for him?" Miki asked softly, her slightly tomboyish voice peaked with interest as she doodled on her sketchpad. I smiled widely at this girl. She reminds me of an artistic version of myself, with her nonchalance and quaint sarcasm. She should be my sister with how similar we are...but I love Ami. I wouldn't trade her for the world. Hell, I wish I could be so aloof about things like Miki. Now I had to think about her question carefully. DO I have feelings for Ikuto hidden deep within my heart? His handsome face appeared in my mind with a clarity that shocked me. I thought of his face fondly...not a good sign. I thought of Tadase side by side next to Ikuto and compared. My conclusion scared me. The thought that I just might have stronger feelings for Ikuto than I do for Tadase scared...no horrified me.

"I honestly...Hell, I don't know. Ikuto is very mature compared to Tadase. Ikuto has a sort of quiet arrogance and confidence about himself and doesn't really show much of himself to people that he doesn't care for. He is very polite to my parents and most others...but that's just a facade. I believe that me and Utau have only seen him smile and laugh genuinely. However...Ikuto is also two years older. Tadase...he has sort of a child like view of things and I'm not sure he wants to progress our relationship more physically..." I explained in great detail, comparing the two and picking them apart. At the end of my explanation I sighed glumly at that. Tadase didn't seem to pay me much mind. It sounded to even my ears that I favored Ikuto...I took another swig of Green Tea from the bottle and picked up a strawberry flavored Taiyaki that Ami got for me. I smiled happily down at the yummy treat thinking to myself how much I love my baby sis.

"Wow...it seems that you prefer Ikuto-Kun, Desu~"Su admonished, running a petite hand through her long blonde side bangs. I gasped softly and composed myself, letting an amused chuckle exit my lips. "Not really..." "Yea! You totally like him!" Ran and Dia exclaimed in unison, their eyes shining like crystals. My baby sis and her friends smiles that would put the Joker to shame...

"I don't- I...I-I mean...Ikuto is just...So..." I stuttered, failing miserably at getting them off my back about this. My cheeks were so flushed that I felt dizzy because it seems as if all my blood was in my face. The more I thought of him, the more I blushed. Aw shit...I think they are right...

Internally I groaned at this new revelation that not once, but twice, I have been forced to see. Wondering...I found myself wondering how Ikuto truly felt about me, and I know I shouldn't even care, but I did. I mean...what transpired between Ikuto and I could have merely been both of us caught up in a moment...some fleeting emotions...and gotten carried away. Yes! That had to be it!

"So...what?" All five of the youngins asked in unison. They all seemed excited and caught up in this as if this wasn't my life, but the life of some celebrity or something. I smiled widely, giddy that I could make my sis happy with my stupid problems and menial issue.

"Tadase said he loved me." I blurted out. That I wasn't upset about saying. When he told me that it sort of made me uncomfortable because it's too soon...I mean at the time we had only been dating for a day. All five of their mouths dropped and hit the floor. I laughed out loud at their reaction which was similar to mine when he had initially said it.

"OH MY GAWD! And what did you say?" Ami practically screamed, leaning towards me as if I were whispering. I continued to laugh at them and wiped fleeting tears from my eyes. "Nothing, he said it the second day we were dating...it made me a bit uncomfortable. I smiled and said bye as we parted ways..." I replied honestly as I shrugged my shoulders. If I don't love him yet then I didn't and that was it. "Wow..." Miki breathed as she stared at me wide eyed. "Your so cool, Amu-chan!" Ran admired, gazing at me as if I were her hero. "yea, Amu is a diva! She doesn't love Tadase anyway...it's Ikuto!" Dia announced in a matter o' factly voice as I smacked her arm in a horrified manner to shush her. "N- NO! It's not like that at all.." I defended, waving my hands frantically in the air to get their attention.

Dia's lips merely curled in a smug smirk, her amber depths twinkling with mischief. "Then what was that whole 'Ikuto is...so...' business?" She pressed, her voice rich with amusement. I heaved a heavy sigh as I ran my lithe fingers through my strawberry strands in a nervous manner. "He's just so...different. Ikuto is stunningly handsome and attentive to me...but yet he isn't some gross playboy. But...when it comes to me.. he is very flirtatious and teases me...and makes hilarious yet inappropriate jokes but to make me laugh when I'm down. It's sort of...endearing. I guess, shit I don't know. But to everyone else, he seems very quiet and distant, snarky and nonchalant. It is very strange to me..." I blurted out accidentally and I was shocked to hear my own voice sound so...loving while describing him. "Whats even more weird is that he has never had a girlfriend..."

"Wow that sounds like he is in love with you." Ami stated, her hand resting on her chin in a rather matter o' factly manner much like Dia. My eyes widened in blatant surprise. Well damn, that thought never crossed my mind...and besides...I highly doubted it anyway. "Yea, not likely." I retorted in a curt manner. There's no way Ikuto loves me. None at all. Period. My lips twisted into a wry scowl as I thought about the impossibility of what Ami thinks to be true.

"How do you know? You've never asked, I'm sure." Dia asked flippantly, her 'I have proved my point' attitude kind of irking me. But then again, she was right. But how would I even go about asking, I mean really."Oh and how would I ask him this? 'Hey Ikuto, Do you by chance love me?' That would be weird as hell. Plus probably awkward. I'm not sure if I even want to know." I replied, sarcasm laced in my voice. Dia merely shrugged and took a large bite from her king sized snickers bar. "Well just study him a little more. Pay attention to his actions and read into them. Check from your peripheral vision and see if he is always watching you. Read in between the lines at his jokes and teasing...he probably means them but doesn't know how to tell you other than that way." Miki described in an aloof tone of voice, not even bothering to look up from her picture. This girl seemed as if she knew this first hand...weird. Regardless, I listened to her advice carefully. Although she may be a bit shy and quiet, she knew her stuff.

"The kiss is not why I'm upset, it's because I cheated on my boyfriend."I admitted, tears pooling in my eyes, feeling like shit and like a whore. "Amu...I am pretty sure that an innocent kiss is not that serious." Ami replied consolingly, rubbing my back in a soothing manner. "It was a bit more than an 'innocent kiss'. He touched my boobs and we made out pretty heavily. " I mumbled through my embarrassment and feeling of shame. Su stared at me as she spoke. "Yea...I guess you could call that cheating." "No...no no no. Tadase hasn't even called you in a week! It's not her fault he didn't pay attention to her and drove her into the arms of another man!" Ami cried in a passionate rant, clenching her fists tightly.

"Yea! It's his job as your boyfriend to spend time with you, heck, it's pretty sad when another guy is spending his time with you. I feel like at this point, he shouldn't even be considered your boyfriend." ran exclaimed, just as enthusiastic as Ami had just been. They, in all honesty, were right and what happened between Ikuto and I was merely a mistake and I'm sure he probably feels the same.

I laughed softly. "Hey guys, my life isn't some soap opera. Stop watching Days of Our Lives so much, geezy creezy." I joked as I tossed my pillow at Ami lazily, the pillow whacking her right on the side of her head. I chortled loudly at her being hit, that is, until Ran smacked me upside my head with her frilly little pillow. Then WHAM, Ami's Panda pillow hits me square in my face. Oh hell no they just didn't...

"Hey hey hey...we are not going to partake in the typical sleepover that boys think all girls have which includes pillow fighting. The only thing we are missing is practicing kissing." Miki interrupted in a stern tone of voice, our horseplay coming to a screeching halt as she finished her fourth drawing tonight. She flipped the page, only to start on another doodle.

"Miki's right...no more pummeling me with pillows please." I pleaded in a joking manner, holding my hands up in defeat. "Well we already know Amu has quite enough experience kissing, so that would be a moot point for her." Dia teased as her and the other girls busted out laughing. I began to pout, well damn, my pride was wounded. I threw my empty tea bottle at her playfully, not even coming close to hitting her, it flew off towards Ami's bed. Dia laughed even louder at my crappy throw and we all began to laugh in glee. At this moment in time, I truly felt 100 percent better talking about this whole Ikuto situation with the girls. They really seemed to get me.

"So enough about me, what about you guys? Any crushes?" I inquired, attempting to change the subject from my love life to maybe embarrassing somebody else at some point. The last person I expected to open their mouth was Miki. "There was this boy...his name is Yoru. He used to go to our school with us but I haven't seen him in about 2 weeks..." Came her meek and quiet drawl. Her voice quivering from her embarrassment. It seemed like she was speaking to herself more than us almost, but I knew she was just embarrassed. My mind wandered for a moment at that name...Oh! I know that kid!

"Hey is this kid about your age with a shaggy mop of spiky midnight blue hair, similar to Ikuto's hair color, and cat-like blue eyes?" I asked, pondering to myself if this could be the same kid Ikuto rescued from the Alley near the corner store. Miki simply nodded, her pale face slightly tinged pink due to her admittance of a so called crush. "Yea that's that kid Ikuto rescued from being homeless and is now living with him. When Ikuto found Yoru, he hadn't eaten for days and was pretty badly beaten up. He also said he was pretty skittish." I explained carefully placing my words as to not upset Miki. This got her attention. She lifted her head, finally, from her ministrations on her sketch pad, her Sapphire depths glistened with unshed tears.

"Ikuto sounds like a amazing guy, Amu...He saved Yoru from...a broken home, to say the least. Yoru told me he was running away...but...I assumed the worst when we didn't see him at school for so long." Miki whispered in a voice so soft that we could scarcely hear her. She looked so very sad...We all embraced Miki in sort of a group hug manner, willing her to not feel so upset because Yoru was indeed okay. I assured that we would visit with Yoru tomorrow.

We were surprised to hear a faint rapping at Ami's large window/ sliding glass door which led to a balcony, identical to the same one I have in my room. We separated reluctantly as I cautiously stood, walking over to the window. I couldn't be more surprised if I had been slapped to see none other than Ikuto at my sisters window. He was not alone. Almost as if our talk of the two handsome boys some how summoned them to us, there they were. I immediately felt my cheeks heat again as I indignantly placed my hand on my hips, looking away from them. His depths, as dark as the midnight night sky, were gazing at me, his teasing trademark smirk tugging at his lips as he stared at me. I had yet to open the door for him and I'm not sure if I would.

By now the girls had piled up behind me and indeed all gasped as well seeing them appear as we were speaking of them. Upon laying eyes upon Yoru, their eyes met and tears fell from Miki's troubled oceanic depths. Yoru was seemingly speechless as we all, Ikuto included, watched their exchange unfold.

Miki quickly unlocked the sliding glass door and yanked it open just enough to slip through as she threw herself into Yoru's waiting arms. Ikuto's sea colored hues widened as he backed away to give them room. Yoru began to nuzzle his face into her cropped turquoise silken strands. Miki wept into his chest as they carried on a unspoken conversation...which consisted of gentle gazing, soft caresses and concerns laid to rest. Everyone but the two found themselves blushing, even Ikuto.

Ikuto cleared his throat loudly at their exchange and the two broke their embrace, reluctantly, smiling at each other as Yoru wiped a stray tear from her flushed cheek. "How romantic..."I breathed, my hands clasped together as I watched them as if it were a moment from some sappy love-sick cinema. Ikuto watched me from under long dark lashes, his look, one of amusement.

"Hey!" Yoru greeted as he smiled a giant smile, showing off his overly sharp canines which reminded me even more of a cat. Dia, Ami,Su and Ran all pushed themselves through the door leading to the balcony and embraced the two of them. "Yoru! Next time you could maybe tell us that your fine so we wouldn't have had to deal with this one being sad every day for two weeks..."Dia scolded as she smacked him upside the head. "Yea! Miki was soo worried, Desu!" Su reprimanded him, a scowl about her petite face. "Hey...OUCH...okay I get it..."Yoru mumbled through his barrage of hits and reprimands. "Well at least he is okay now and well taken care." Ami said with a reassuring smile towards Yoru, pulling the girls away from him. "Yep yep! Ikuto and his family are gonna adopt me too soon! They say I look like his twin." Yoru boasted happily as he smiled happily towards Ikuto.

That, I did not know. I turned to Ikuto, my mouth ajar in awe of how...caring and kind he really is. I stared at him for a moment to compose my thoughts and could do nothing but smile serenely up at him. He returned the smile, leaning himself down to my level, his gaze intense. I felt myself blush but shook my head to get my mind away from how close he was to me. "Yes, it was my idea..." he replied in nonchalance as he abruptly broke our eye contact and stood at his full height of 6'1. I hated to admit that I felt...sad(?) that he broke our contact. "that's very sweet of you..." Miki said, smiling up at Ikuto with obvious admiration of him, as were all of us. Yoru beamed in happiness. "Yep, nya, Ikuto is the coolest!"

I smiled happily at everyone and It felt...so nice. Everyone was so happy right now...That was until everyone but Ikuto went back inside, Yoru with a bag of goodies in hand, shutting the door, leaving me and Ikuto outside. ALONE. SHIT!

I felt his intense gaze once again and I turned around, only to bump into him...he was that damn close. I automatically became belligerent at his invasion of my personal space. "Yo." He greeted nonchalantly with that same damn smirk. "YO? It's nearly 3 am, Ikuto! Shouldn't you be at home in bed? Whacking off or something?" I replied in flustered annoyance, jerking my head away from looking at him. I heard him chuckle from deep within his throat and my mouth suddenly became as dry as a damn desert. God...why does he have to sound so...sexy? WHY? "Amuuuu~ I couldn't stop thinking of you..." He purred seductively, drawing my name out as long as possible. UGH I felt his long fingers toying with a strand of my hair absentmindedly as he spoke. "Well that's not my problem." I yelled, smacking at his hand, which was warm and inviting. He said nothing as his long fingers ghosted across my collarbone then up to my chin, making my breath catch in my throat. He then firmly turned my face to face him, and I was met with a pair of absolutely stunning and brilliant sapphire eyes which gazed into my apparently shocked golden hues. We were a lot closer than I expected because I could feel his warm breath fanning out across my face. God what is he doing to me...

"Amu..." He breathed my name, leaning even closer to me as our noses skimmed each others. Damn, I know I should be pulling away but I can't seem to. Why is he doing this? Is he seriously joking? What is going on inside that head of his...behind those midnight blue eyes? I want to know!

"Ikuto...what are you doing...?" I questioned softly in a whisper, more of an exhale, my eyes searching his for answers that I doubt he would give me. A soft smile graced his lips as his eyes broke contact once more focusing on the thing he is interested in. My lips. I began to gnaw on my bottom lip nervously as he leaned in even closer, his lips almost skimming mine. "I am thinking...of..." He continued purring, his words vibrating off of my lips "How good you tasted..." his tongue snaked from between his lips, sliding sensually across my bottom lip quickly then returning to it's proper place. OH MY GOD! I immediately pushed Ikuto away from me so forcefully that he almost tripped. He then laughed out loud at my reaction, his eyes a rich and deep blue due to his happiness and amusement. I didn't think that shit was funny!

"I hate you! You pervert! Baka! Jerk! Hentai Neko!" I yelled hitting him repeatedly in embarrassment, which made him laugh even louder. He finished his laughing fit and grabbed my hands, gently. Letting his fingers caress mine. "I just wanted to bring you a treat...cause earlier...You seemed upset. We have school tomorrow...So I gotta go..." He said through a calm smile, motioning for Yoru to come on. Yoru emerged a moment later, a shit eating grin on his face. It was then I realized we had had an audience through that whole...shit that just happened. Aw man...

"later Amu-Chan." Yoru said waving. "Ja-ne, Koishi..." Ikuto said flippantly as they both hopped off the balcony, I rushed over to see if they were okay and of course, those freaks landed on their feet. What...The fuck is going on in his head? Recently Ikuto has been all over the map with me, one moment seemingly platonic and holding me while I cry and the next, we are making out on his bed, him purring into my ear like a horny teenager. I laughed at that thought. Ikuto IS a horny teenager and I'm not sure if I really wanted to find out what he is really thinking. I decided right then and there that I would not bring up what happened between us again. I looked up into the night sky and realized it's a full moon. I laughed out loud at that. Maybe that's what it is...


	6. Bleed For Me

**A/N**

**Hello My little Lovelies. As promised, I am updating quickly. This chapter, I heavily enjoyed writing it and it leads up to Amu and Ikuto bonding in the next few chapters and even the inevitable break up of Amu and Tadase. In this chapter, Ikuto is a lot more like himself and I'm finally getting to be comfortable with this story. This is an awesome chapter, trust me. Oh and a little treat for my awesome fans! Oh and a Kushikatsu is kind of like a shish kabob in Japanese, so its pretty much meat and veggies on a skewer. And an Anpan is a sweet treat kind of like a jelly filled doughnut but it's like a dumpling filled with red bean paste. **

**Ikuto: It's chapter 6 and still no hanky panky? BOO!**

**Amu: See I knew Kress was on my side!**

**Kress: "No, I'm just leading up to it..." -_-'**

**Tadase: Why can't anybody like TadAmu? -cries-**

**Ikuto: Shut-up, you fag...**

**Amu: -daydreams about Amuto smut-**

**Tadase, Kress and Ikuto: O . O**

**Ikuto: FUCK YES!**

**Kress: 3 Remember to leave me some good luvvins and Shugo Chara is not mine! Oh and 'Bleed for me' Is copyrighted to Saliva. God I'm just picturing Ikuto singing this song...YUM. ON WITH THE MADNESSS BWAHAHAHARAHAHAHARRRRRRR. **

Chapter 5: Bleed For Me

_Caressing. Touching. Feeling ecstasy like nothing I have ever felt. My long and nimble fingers grasping at silken pink strands like I'm holding on for dear life. Moaning and mewling beneath me, sighs of relief and sweet release. Groaning silent pleas of more friction, faster thrusting. Deeper! Deeper, she screams my name. Oh god, how it's sounding rolling off her tongue...it burnt me like the sweltering fires of hell surrounding me...surrounding us. Her pleading cobalt depths met mine, and as I gaze from beneath hooded lids into her orbs...I see nothing but pleasure. Her swollen lips...swollen from the kisses I could not stop myself from planting on those delectable lips...part, shes panting like a dog in heat as I give in to her request, burying myself into her warm and incredibly wet haven. _

_Her dainty fingers feather up and down my spine as I feel her writhing deliciously beneath me. She arches her back in complete synch with me, squishing her supple breasts against my chest, her body flush against mine. Excellent...Her nipples are hard, I can feel them as her body fits so perfectly with mine. Like we are melding into one another. All I could feel, think, taste, smell and hear is her. She heightens my senses and she surrounds me. Damn...I didn't know it would feel this good. She began to claw at my back, arching her back once more attempting to bring me in fully. She succeeded. Amu fit just as perfectly with me as I had always imagined. Her tiny and lithe frame...so soft and curvacious...I allowed my eyes to close for a moment, only to open to spy her waiting lips ajar, whimpering. Our lips collide once more and I drown in the sea of Amu once again, that sweet strawberry oasis. _

_Her mouth is wet and inviting, but her tongue is what gets my attention. It's insanely dominant. She lets her tongue display her emotions as it sweeps across the insides of my cheeks, my teeth, my bottom lip. She abruptly pulls her tongue from my mouth, nibbling on my bottom lip. God shes amazing. She then pulls my bottom lip into her mouth, moaning rather loudly as she delights in claiming me. I allow her to as she pulls away, a seductiveness I have never seen from her before taking over. I gaze down at her as she squeezes from beneath me. Not understanding why she removed herself from me and ruined that perfect union we had, I could merely observe as she crawls on top of me, forcefully pushing me back until I was flat on my back. Her eyes were trained on my own lust ridden depths, which I'm sure were nearly black at this point, as her tiny hand glides up to my own. She then places herself in my lap, directly on top of my throbbing cock. "Amu..."I hear myself moan as she impales herself on top of all 8 inches of me. Her eyes, which were nearly closed, fluttered open in a frenzied manner as she took me in completely to her fullest. I knew I stretched her. A silent moan escaped her as she began to bounce on me, her perfect breasts moving in synch to her ministrations. I closed my eyes to savor this...savor her before I reached my peak. _

"_Ikuto..."She purrs lovingly, her voice dripping with lust. That turned me on much more than it should. I fought to form words as her fingers on her right hand dug into my pelvis..which she was using to hold herself up. Her left hand, however, roamed up and down my torso, almost as if she was attempting to memorize every inch of my body. Shit...I want to do that to her body...memorize every ethereal piece of flesh. I want to worship her. This feels too good...too perfect. "Ne...Koi? I managed to choke out in a garbled tone, my voice sounded faint to my ears but I paid it no mind._

"_Wake up..." She coos once more, her fingers finally finding their way to my soft mop of turquoise hair. She ran her fingers softly through my hair, eliciting a purr from me. _

Wait what?

"Ikuto! Wake your lazy ass up!" I begrudgingly open my eyes to see an all to familiar pair of Violet Iris's glaring down at me. How the hell did I piss her off already? I just woke up. I let my eyes roam down, only to see my boner making a tent...from the highly erotic dream I wish I was still in. Wait...SHIT. The realization of who was in my room woke me up pretty freaking quick.

"UTAU! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I snarled, frantically attempting to cover up my 'tent' or move around or something but I ended up just covering it with both hands, which I'm one hundred percent sure I failed to cover up but shit, who told her to come in here? I dared to even look up at her, only to see her face wrinkled in disgust. "What the hell,Ikuto?" She yelled, covering her eyes while making over exaggerated gagging noises while dry heaving. I knew my face was probably the shade of a tomato as I groaned in dismay. "Why are you even in here?" I complained, annoyance quite evident in my quiet monotone. Her face sported the ever so Utau 'DUH' face for a moment until it hit me. She was waking me up for school and I didn't even get to bed until 4 am because Yoru and I went to visit Amu and his little girlfriend. I dead panned. "I'm waking you for school,you retard." Utau replied, glaring at me like I'm some sex crazed pervert. A coy smile tugged at the corners of my lips...Hell...I would be for Amu...

"Ikuto...I know I have said this before...but really. Your a freaking weirdo."Utau commented on my random smirk. I merely shrugged lazily and chuckled. "Meh." And with that, she began to stride out of my room, but not before she decided to make a snarky comment, which of course would be uncalled for or undoubtedly embarrassing. "Oh, I will make sure to tell Amu-Chan how you were moaning her name in your sleep." Again, and with that I heard her cackle ring out across the house. I think I heard mom yell for her to shut-up. Oh well, let her tell Amu. I'll delight in seeing her reaction. Hah.

I hopped off of my bed, glancing down to my 'friend' who seemed so eager to leap out of my sleep pants. Geez...I grabbed my blue towel from my closet, along with my uniform and a pair of solid blue boxer briefs and made my way quickly to the bathroom. The last thing I need at this point is mom, dad or Yoru walking up and noticing my uncomfortable situation. Slipping into the bathroom stealthily, I turned the knob to the water on, a steady stream of water exploding from the shower head. I slipped my cloths off and slowly made my way into the shower, again, noticing my thoroughly hardened 'friend' begging to be touched. I was so hard that I was twitching and that is never a good sign. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not some creepy pervert who turns on porn every time the door closes and laughs some creepy and maniacal nasal laugh as I whip it out and yank it like a chicken. By no means at all. I have girls throw themselves at me regularly. If I wanted it, I could easily attain it. However, I am simply not interested. Besides, I don't have much free time anyway. If I'm not at school, I'm with Amu or Yoru. If not them, then I'm playing my violin or watching anime or reading manga. But those females don't interest me. Besides, Amu and Utau scare girls off anyway. Amu is the only one who I even have a modicum of interest for...and shit...I want her pretty badly. I AM a teenage boy after-all.

I felt the warm caress of the clear liquid slide down my body. I love taking showers, and not just because I get the privacy of jacking off without somebody busting in on me. I shuddered at the thought of anyone busting in on me finding that. Horrendous thought that I quickly banished. I let my hand firmly take hold of my throbbing cock, which seemed to twitch happily in my right hand. Thinking of Amu, My lids covered my sapphire hues and in mere seconds my vision was nothing but Amu. Her cute little face made me even harder just thinking of her. My imagination is quite vivid, that I had to admit. As my thumb softly caressed the ultra sensitive slit of my head, I pictured nothing but Amu's tongue running over it teasing me. Only in my fantasies would Amu ever give me head, I'm sure...but a man can dream can't he? Letting my hand slide from my head, to the shaft, I began pumping my cock firmly not letting my thoughts away from Amu. Her rich golden hues gazing up at me as she expertly let her mouth envelope me. She continuously bobbed her head up and down, her tongue doing circus tricks on me. I shook the image away as I braced my hand against the wall, feeling myself about to cum. I pumped even faster, moaning Amu's name softly as I felt the cum shoot from me and hit the wall of the shower. Eww...I quickly regained my composure and lathered up and washed myself...and my cum from the wall. Hurriedly, I dried off and threw my cloths on and ran as quick as I could out of the house and to school.

I found that school was rather boring today, I guess because It's Friday or something. Daydreaming was my best friend today as I stared from the window and nearly fell asleep at least a dozen times. I couldn't stop thinking of my beautiful little pinkette today. At some point in band class, I had decided that today would be the day that I finally tell Amu how I feel. No more cat and mouse games. No more constantly looking upon Amu smiling and kissing some cheating asswipe. She deserves better than some lousy fag. Hell, he barely even knows her..little fucker won't ever know Amu as well as I do.

Walking home by myself today was a choice I needed. I'm sick and tired of seeing Tadase and Amu walk home with Saaya. Everyone and their mother knows that Saaya hates Amu and is secretly jealous of her charismatic and friendly nature. Also it doesn't help that Saaya seems to have some thing for me and that me and Amu are attached by the hip. How could Amu not see that Tadase was rubbing her face in the fact that he's cheating on her? Utau had complained about Saaya constantly being around when everyone hates her. Even Yaya hates her...and Yaya likes everyone. I could understand why Saaya is indeed so hated. Walking home alone is a good chance to clear my head. I needed to do this just right or knowing Amu, she would flip out and either get extremely pissed off or belligerent and blow off my confession completely. I'll meet her somewhere later alone. Pulling out my cell lazily I began to type a text to Amu to ensure that she would meet with me. Last thing I need is to procrastinate about inviting her out only to find out that she already has plans. I'm staking my claim now.

'Yo Amu. Meet me at the Ramen place at 4.'

'Kay. What for?'

I didn't bother to respond to her. She would find out why in a few hours anyway.

Rounding the sidewalk into my subdivision I spotted something very disturbing. How much fucking gall does this kid have? I spied Tadase seemingly skipping hand in hand with Saaya, who was blathering away to him about something idiotic, no doubt talking trash about some poor girl whom Saaya deems unworthy. I scoffed, shoving my cell roughly into my pocket. In broad daylight? Really? Where is Amu? I guess he wanted some alone time with the town whore today. That little boy is pretty ballsy, I'll give him that...anybody could see him. To my internal delight somebody did.

"Yo, Ikuto."

I heard Kukai's familiar voice greet me pleasantly as he walked up beside me. "Yo." I nodded in his direction stoically. No hostility towards him of course, Kukai is my other best friend aside from Amu but I couldn't stop the fact that I'm completely enraged. Kukai's head tilted to the side slightly in obvious confusion, his dark brown spiked hair sliding to the side as well. "Whats eating you,dude?" Kukai asked in a rather obnoxious tone of voice but that's normal for him. Normally, his sometimes too nosy attitude pisses me off but today I'm glad he's here. My head jerked in agitation towards the spot Tadase and Saaya are at. I swore Kukai's brown eyes widened to the size of UFO's as his mouth dropped to the floor. He then began to continuously look from them to me, his mouth agape and moving like a guppies. "What the fuck? Do you see that shit? He's sitting there making out with that...SLUT in broad daylight!" Kukai admonished, blinking repeatedly. Evidently they are making out in public now too. "Obviously..."I muttered in irritation. Kukai sighed rather loudly, his face looking glum. "That jackass is cheating on Amu!"Kukai damn near shouted, his anger apparent by the huge vain on his forehead and the rapid clenching and unclenching of his fists. See this is why Kukai is my male best friend. We are literally polar opposites but he is a very chivalrous and good guy. Also this guy is too fucking hilarious. "I know. I'm wondering how I'm even going to tell Amu." I replied coolly, running a hand through my midnight strands. "I say we go and 'coerce' him into telling Amu..."Kukai proposed, cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner. Although I liked his method much better, we couldn't do that."That would make her upset with us, Kukai. Let's throw some kind of gathering or something and out him there in front of everyone." I offered, shrugging my shoulders in a feigned nonchalance I didn't feel. A huge smiled covered his face. I assumed Kukai was pleased with my proposal because he fist bumped me then guffawed loudly. "Yea dude, that sounds awesome! I can't believe Tadase is such a douche, I really thought I knew him better than that." He mused, thinking for a moment. "Well he needs to be dealt with." I replied simply. I think that came out as more of a threat but I could care less. Kukai nodded then glanced at his watch. "Oh shit! I'm late meeting your sis at my house, catch you later, Ikuto! I'll text you!" He hurriedly yelled as he ran off towards his house. I shook my head at him, chuckling, as I continued walking the short distance to my house. Not before throwing another heated glare towards Tada-gay and the whore...who were making me ill for real.

I took a cat nap before getting dressed. At some point in my half consciousness before I feel asleep I figured we could go to the fair, that I just realized was in town. I formulated a plan of the night in my head from that point on. I knew Amu loved that Tea Cup ride...I would profess my love to her there, after giving her the gifts I bought a little while ago. I would show her a good time before and get her in a good mood so she wouldn't freak out on me. Before I fell asleep I made sure to put plenty of cash in my wallet, she won't be paying for shit tonight. Yawning loudly, I jumped off the bed and grabbed the cloths that I set out before I took a nap. I slipped on the jeans Amu made for me about 2 weeks ago. She would like that. The jeans she made for me are just a pair of black skinny jeans, which she cut up to make it look professionally done, then she sewed patches and huge cargo pockets on them, making them reminiscent to Tripp Jeans...but not. Much better I would say. I paired the jeans with a simple white form fitting band Tee,Tokio Hotel, with a black button up short sleeve over shirt. I put on my white belt and my chucks and I was ready to go. I grabbed my black Slipknot hoodie and the bag of gifts for Amu and made my way out of my house and to the Ramen place.

I turned a wary glance on my watch and groaned in frustration. It's 4:27...and she still isn't here. Shit...did she sense something was up? UGH. She stood me up. Amu never stands me up...maybe she decided to do something with that dickweed of a "boyfriend" instead of me. I sighed raggedly, running a hand through my hair as I felt my stomach lurch. I sullenly turned on my heel to leave until I heard somebody call my name.

_All I ever wanted_

"Ikuto! Wait!" Called my fashionably late Amu. I rolled my eyes as she grasped my hand to stop me from leaving. I turned to face her, my eyes narrowed in aggravation, peering down at her like she had sprouted 5 more arms. I avoided looking at her because I knew she would distract my focus on being irritated at her lateness. "Your awfully late..."I said flatly. She shifted her weight onto one leg as she began to chew on the inside of her cheek. "Yea...I'm sorry..."She mumbled nervously, turning those big pools of honey on me. I tched and shrugged. " Alright, I'm going home." I replied curtly. I don't know why this pissed me off so much but it did. She tightened her hold on my hand and continued to stare up at me. "I'm sorry Ikuto...I was actually at your house...Ami's friend Miki wanted to conversate with Yoru and I took her over there and we ended up there a lot longer than planned...your mom kept talking to me..." She explained with a sigh and I smiled a feline-esque smile at her. "Well, be on time next time." I ordered, flicking her forehead playfully. She let my hand go as she backed away slightly, pouting in a mocking manner. It wasn't until I was able to see what she was wearing. She is beautiful...as usual.

_Was to be at your service_

My eyes hungrily took in her appearance, my smile broadening. She looked very sexy. Actually, that's an understatement. She donned a black pencil mini-skirt, up until the ruffles. The ruffles held a skull and crossbones print with hearts for eyes as the pattern. When I say mini...I mean mini. The skirt was probably mid-thigh length at best. She wore mid-leg black zip-up boots with a neon pink zip up the side. The rest of her luscious and seemingly never ending legs held black thigh-hi stockings that were frilly and pretty cute. Her shirt was a white off the shoulder long sleeve shirt that cut off right above her belly button, which is pierced by the way. To complete her utterly sexy look, she donned a black and white tie. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail with her X-clips holding the loose strands in place. She wore no make-up thank god, She didn't need to. I smiled even wider at her as I stepped closer to her. "Well I suppose I forgive you."I teased, pulling her ponytail gently before she began swatting at my hand as if it were a fly or something. "S-shut-up you jerk! Why did you wanna meet me today anyway?" She huffed, her tiny hands sitting on her hips once more.

_But now I'm alone_

I laughed out loud right in her face at how damn cute she looks. I felt a smirk tugging at my lips that I didn't even try to hide as I leaned down towards her, my midnight blue hues peering down at her, amusement twinkling mischievously. "Ne Amuuuuu~ I just wanted to hang out. I thought we were besties..." I pouted mockingly momentarily frowning before I began to laugh again. She smiled warmly as I caught her checking me out. "Ikuto...you wore the jeans I made for you..." She admired with a quaint smile. I modeled the pants for her, turning around and looking at her from over my shoulder, which in turn made her laugh. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" I questioned, looking at her strangely. She blinked a few times, looking away from me blushing. I took some kind of sick delight in the fact that I could make her blush by just answering a simple question. "Your so goofy, Ikuto. But you look...really...nice today." She replied in a flustered manner, I thought it funny that she had fought the word to utilize to describe me. I would have considered myself sexy but oh well. I surmised I would never get that from Amu. Oh well.

_Cause you were here and your gone_

"Oi Amu, lets go." I called, getting her attention. Her golden eyes stared at me questioningly. "We are going to the fair." I said simply, beginning to walk off towards our destination. I could hear the sound of her boot heels clicking against the pavement as she ran to catch up with me, fumbling her hands together nervously as she settled beside me in a slow gait. The rest of our walk was spent in our normal silence, comfortable on my end...but for some reason she seemed nervous. About what, I don't know and I probably wouldn't find out either.

_All I ever wanted_

I casually glanced over at her a few times, catching her blushing for some unknown reason. My right eyebrow raised in question, pondering what could be going on inside that cute little head of hers. The hell..."Whats the matter?" I asked her quietly, my oceanic orbs scouring her face trying to read her emotions or maybe some indication as to why she was acting so strange today. I knew my reason but what could hers be? She merely glanced at my from her peripheral vision momentarily before focusing her eyes straight ahead to our beautiful surroundings. We are walking through the park, trees with flowers blooming surrounded us and it seemed to steal her attention from me. Or perhaps she wanted a distraction. "N-nothing! I'm just hungry is all..."She whined, her voice reminding me of a child who wasn't getting something they wanted. I heard myself chuckle faintly. "Silly girl, we can eat at the fair. We are almost there..."I assured her as I meandered closer to her, draping my arm lazily about her shoulders. It pleased me to hear her audibly take a sharp intake of breath. She then turned those lovely stars on me, her depths glowing like the sun. "What are you doing?" She asked me in something I deciphered as embarrassment. Shrugging, I continued to walk at her steady pace, not taking my arm from around her shoulders. Unbeknownst to my Amu, a broad smile radiated off my face. I feel...happy like this. It feels so...natural.

_Was to feel I had a purpose_

We arrived at the fair around 5 and I couldn't help but feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I am excited and nervous...there are so many different ways this night could go and I hoped it went easy and simple. I also hoped by the end of this night, she would dump Tadase...but I won't hold my breath on that one. Peeking at her, I noticed that she is pretty happy. Her gorgeous eyes are twinkling again and I know she isn't happy for the same reason as I but it still managed to bring a genuinely serene smile to my lips. Dragging me from my reverie I hear her call my name in excitement. "Wow Ikuto!" She then took off running into the fairgrounds as if she were a small child who has just seen the fair for the first time. "Oi, Amu! Stay near me!" I shouted after her, running to catch up to her.

_But now that's all gone_

Stopping at the cotton candy booth, I caught her eying the delicious treat sullenly. She then peered into her near empty wallet, sighing. My lips curled into a grin as I stealthily slid beside her, peering over her shoulder. "Yo Amu, whats wrong now?" I inquired in a concerned manner. "I...don't have any money..."She replied is dismay, opening her Zombie Hello Kitty tote and placing her wallet back in it's rightful place. I made a 'tch' noise as I pushed past her, procuring my wallet from my back pocket and pulling it out. "Hello, may I have one pink and one blue, please?" I politely addressed the older gentleman operating the booth. Smiling at me, he told me the total and I paid, returning the smile and shoving my wallet back into my pocket. I grabbed the 2 cotton candies and turned to Amu, handing her the pink and fluffy treat. Her eyes grew radiant as she beamed a smile at me, obviously grateful for my chivalry. Her pink cheeks glowed as she smiled up at me. "You didn't have to do that for me, Ikuto, but...Thank you." She thanked me in appreciation, then proceeded to take a rather adorable nip from her pink cotton candy cloud. Nodding my head to I told her not to worry. Hell, I have plenty of money and I fully intend on paying for everything and anything she wants. The fact that she has no money just makes my job a hell of a lot easier.

_But if you could give me_

Amu just continued to smile as she reminded of a kitten as she daintily ate her cotton candy. "I know...I just didn't know we were coming here or I would have asked momma for money." She rambled obviously feeling bad about me paying for her. "No worries." I simply said, taking the stem that held the cotton candy and tossing both of our empty stems in the trash can. Crossing the distance to her quickly, I took a hold of her hand and lead her to a booth close, which contained an varied assortment of finger foods that she could eat. Her eyes could give me cancer, I swear, at how bright and how they seemed to glow when she got excited and giddy. She began to read the sign which held the menu and the prices, seeming to decide pretty quickly what she wanted. "Ikuto!" She exclaimed, turning those orbs on me. "Nani?" I questioned, peering down at her in wonder why she yelled my name. Suddenly she seemed sheepish. "Can...can I have a chicken Yakitori, a kushikatusu...steak...and 2 Anpan's?" She asked me gingerly, seeming to think I would call her fat or something for ordering all of that. I brushed past her gently, smirking as I did so so I could order our food. I ordered pretty much the same thing and got 2 coke's. I paid quickly, and divied out the food so she could carry her own. She watched me with curious eyes the whole time and even still as we walked to a near by picnic table and sat.

_Just one love_

"Ikuto..."She mused, her mouth full of food, her little voice muffled. I gave her the courtesy of swallowing my bite before speaking, averting my now sapphire depths to acknowledge her. "Ne?"I asked, raising a turquoise brow. She wiped her fingers with a wet nap then turned her whole body to me, a truly grateful and beautiful smile gracing her lips, which happened to be a delightful shade of pink. Plump and delectable I'm sure. "Thank you again...You really don't have to pay for everything and do this for me...I-"I cut her off then, holding me hand up to silence her. "Your my best friend, Amu. It is seriously not that big of a deal. Really." I assured her even though she opened her mouth to protest once more. Taking advantage of our closeness, I let my fingers slide just beneath her pouty bottom lip, my index finger softly urging her mouth closed. Her cheeks flushed as I felt her bottom lip tremble beneath my finger.

_Just One life_

Her breath was coming out in soft pants as her honey coated depths searched my brilliant endless hues. Coy was my grin as I reluctantly removed my finger from her welcoming yet trembling lower lip, which jutted out a little more than her top. So pouty and inviting her lips are. The warmth of my fingers leaving her face seemed to have snapped her from some kind of trance then she uttered a shy little thank you. Our food was already consumed so I decided to do away with the paper plates and empty soda bottles as I let her reflect on how easily I can get her to be drawn to me. I felt smug and I know it's wrong but I couldn't help it. I roared laughing internally, struggling to keep my face composed in it's normal nonchalance but I was having issues with that as I sauntered back to her. I remembered the bag of Hello Kitty goodies I bought for her the other day that I have been carrying around stuffed inside my hoodie and decided to give it to her later on when we got inside her favorite ride: The Tea Cup.

_Just one chance to believe in mine_

We spent the next 3 hours visiting the array of different booths, playing all of the silly games that she wished to play. I derived a great amount of pleasure watching her and observing her giggle and enjoy herself to such a degree. I won her several stuffed animals but she only kept one, being a huge blue cat with Blue eyes. She said it reminded me of her, I thought it strange. The time was around 7:50 and there was only one ride left. The Tea Cup. I inhaled, letting the crisp evening air fill my lungs and seem to cleanse my thoughts and my mind. The fair was lit up like a Christmas Tree, the lights shining brightly atop all of the booths and rides. The tree's held an ambiance and color that made me at ease, while the night was clear. The Moon was bright and clear, the stars merely added more color to this perfect evening. I admired our surroundings as Amu pointed at the ride, attempting to get my attention. "Ikuto! C'mon before the fair closes!" She shouted, roughly grabbing my hand as she tugged me to her desired destination. "All right, All right I'm coming..."I replied slightly amused, letting her drag me with her. Letting go of my hand, she took off towards the man working this booth. She began to chat with the man momentarily before her face visibly fell in disappointment. By the movement of her mouth, I could infer that she thanked the gentleman, then she slowly made her way back to me, dragging her feet the whole time. "Whats wrong?" I inquired, my voice soft. "He said the ride is broken...we can sit in the Tea Cups but they don't move." She explained, her voice quiet and upset. My lips twisted into a reassuring smile as I pondered about this development. Well that's even better, without the damned thing moving I can actually focus on the task at hand. I let my shoulders shrug as I extended my right hand to her.

_Just one love..._

"No issue there. C'mon, lets go." I said calmly, watching her stare at my outstretched for a fleeting moment before she took it, allowing me to lead her to the cups. I lifted her with ease into the cup, then lept inside to join her. It was a tight squeeze inside as we both lifted our knees to our chest but I was willing to do it for her. I let my legs relax a bit and settled on a variation of the Indian style while Amu' face was bright red. Nani...what is she blushing about now?

_Just one life..._

"Ne, Amu...whats the matter now?" I questioned once again, letting my fingers run through my shaggy mess of dark blue strands. "W-Well...there isn't much room in here...so I have to bring my knees up...But..." She then stopped abruptly, her mouth opening and closing as if she wanted to finish but couldn't will herself too. She merely trained her eyes towards her lap. I allowed my eyes to wander, noticing immediately what her problem is. Ah, she didn't want her panties being seen because of the position she's sitting in. I smiled knowingly at her, picking my hoodie up from the floor, stealthily snagging her bag of gifts and setting them next to me, not being able to be seen by her. Not that she was paying attention anyway. "Here." I handed her my slipknot hoodie as she gently took it from my hand, the color in her cheeks fading away some. She then proceeded to drape it over her legs and midsection, successfully covering up all the necessary areas open to my perverted line of vision. Her deep cobalt depths once again glimmered in a thankful manner.

_You'd bleed for me_

"Thank you Ikuto...You seem to always just know what I need without me saying a word..." She cooed, her voice was coated in nothing but love and adoration. Her beaming smile made me a bit embarrassed, I will admit, as I slowly turned my face away from her. I let my left hand rest under my chin as I stared off into the distance. I merely waved my unused hand to indicate it was indeed no big deal. I shook my temporary feelings of uncharacteristic embarrassment as I let my trademark smirk take over my lips. "So how was your day with me?" I asked her in a deep purr, my sapphire hues transfixed on the gorgeous creature in front of me. Words could not describe my love for her, for I had spent the majority of my life loving her and I know her better than anybody. Which is why I just can't understand the concept of her not knowing how I feel. Her head tilted to the side slightly in a quite adorable manner, her lips still smiling at me. Her eyes closed for but a moment in apparent glee.

_And I didn't dare to notice you_

"It...this day with you has been really amazing. I can't think of anybody I would have rather spent my night with."she replied, her voice earnest and strong. No quivering or stuttering like her voice have normally done while speaking suck things to me. I was a bit caught off guard. Nobody else? What about her boyfriend? I don't think Amu realized her words adequately because I might as well be her damn boyfriend if she couldn't think of having more fun with anyone else. I need to stop reading into her words so much. I am sure my face showed my surprise and disbelief of her words because her eyes were watching me like an owl. I said nothing after a few minutes so she began to rummage through her tote for something. I quirked an eyebrow but didn't comment.

_Now I'm stuck out on a line_

I finally managed to croak out something, nothing else able to come to my mind. "I am glad you are happy with our day." I moved both my hands to my thighs, my fingers tapping on them in nervousness. I let my eyes take not of her every action closely and laughed at her when she seemed to have an 'AHA' moment. So Amu like. Pulling her digital camera from her tote, she beckoned me over, grabbing my hand from my thigh and pulling me much closer to her. "C'mere, Ikuto!" Oh she wanted pictures...cute. "Pictures eh'? I teased, widening my eyes and scrunching my face as I stuck my tongue out, making silly faces as to ruin her picture as she posed all adorable beside me. "IKUTO." She scolded, smacking my head playfully, letting her fingers run through my hair."Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you make that face, it would stay that way?" I purred involuntarily at the unexpected contact, but I don't think she heard me. Thank god for that. "Your mother said that last night while I was boning her." I replied with a loud laugh. Amu slapped me upside the head once more and gagged. "What the hell? EWW." She shrieked, pretending to dry heave. "Well at least somebody would be appreciating it..."I muttered. Amu peered over at me with narrowed eyes. "What'd you say?" She asked in a amused voice. Nothing she needed to know about. I pouted for a moment then composed myself.

_Bleed for me_

"Just smile,Amu." I commanded as I procured the camera from her and aimed it at us with ease. "B-but what if I look ugly? Gimme!" She fretted fearfully as she attempted to retrieve her camera from me, failing. I dangled it above her head with a snarky smirk. My brows then furrowed at her ridiculous thought pattern. "That's highly unlikely, Amu. Just smile." I ordered once more, putting her idiotic fears to rest. She wearily glared at me but did as she was told.

_I didn't care to be with you_

My iris's looked like the deep ocean at this time of night, which stole a quick glance at my girl, making sure she was indeed smiling that wonderful smile, I let my lips lazily tug at the corners. This smile, I only ever used for Amu. I aimed the camera once more and held down the button, the flash going off and making me see white spots. We then took a few more, making silly faces, one with her hugging me close, one with both of us scrunching our faces and holding our tongues out towards each others, another with us making a heart with out hands, one of us making 'gangster' faces while making a peace sign and the last one, my favorite, I am making a cat-like face with Amu's head propped on top of mine. My smile could not be hidden as I handed her the camera back, pleased with all the pictures. I never act that way with anybody, maybe me and Kukai joke around sometimes but not like this. Nothing like with Amu.

_Now your stuck in my mind!_

She cycled through the pictures, both of us checking the pictures out as she looked. As we looked we began to laugh at the absurdity of them and how utterly idiotic we look. Eh' oh well, I knew Amu would post those pictures on that dumb ass face book anyway tomorrow so I could expect to see my dumb ass face plastered online. She stared at the last picture, studying it like something was wrong with it. "Ikuto...you really do have feline features..."She mused aloud, wiping the tears from her eyes that had surfaced while we were laughing so hard. I pouted mockingly at her statement. Did I really? I didn't think so... "What makes you think that...?Nyaaaa~" I joked, making pawing motions with my hands towards Amu's cheek. She giggles beautifully, her voice a melody that rang through my ears like music. I couldn't help but chuckle at her, she was too fucking cute.

_All I ever wanted_

I then remembered the task at hand, scooting back over to where I sat initially. I could have sworn that I spied Amu's face drop in disapproval as I moved but...that could have just been my imagination. I could feel her rich honey depths burning holes through me as she watched my every movement. I hastily gathered the bag which held her carefully chosen gifts from the day that I stumbled upon that shithead cheating on MY Amu. Or rather my should be mine Amu. Her large cobalt orbs eyed the bag with a childlike curiosity."Whats that,Ikuto?" She pondered, the tip of her index finger residing inside her mouth. I grinned broadly, handing the bag to her with the Sanrio Logo on the front. She gingerly took the bag from my hands and peered in it suspiciously. When she finally took a gander inside, her whole face lit up instantly, reminiscent to the lights that lit up the fair. Although even as beautiful as these lights were, they could hold no candle to Amu.

_Was to be what you needed_

"Oh my gosh, Ikuto! I have wanted this for so long! For like a month! Oh! Is that a Badtz-maru figurine? " She exclaimed, clearly pleased with her gifts. She admired everything, acting like a child on Christmas day as they open their abundance of presents. When she was finally done gasping and rambling on about Hello Kitty, she lifted her glimmering depths to me, her look one of pure adoration, once again gratitude and...love. Something I did not expect to see. Her iris's appeared to me like stars twinkling brilliantly in a sea of endless night. Her smile took my breath away and I found myself under her spell, but I had no will to break away. She held me completely captive without having any recollection of doing so. That's where I fucked up. I got too into the moment.

_Cause something so strong..._

"Amu..."I breathed, my voice surfacing as a deep and ragged, breathless whisper. My body seemed to involuntarily gravitate towards her, like I could not stand to have any space between us. In truth, I couldn't. Noticing my random change in persona, her mouth lay agape in awe, of what I wasn't sure. "Yes...?"She gasped, our eye contact seeming to ignite sparks for the contact never once broke, never losing our heated gaze. I blinked realizing just how in love I am with Amu. I love her with a need I could not explain, a need that I acknowledged for what it was: obsessive and possessive. I could not take her rejection, not in stride and not at all. I need her, that epiphany made my lungs feel tight and I felt as if I couldn't breath. I needed air quick, I needed to breathe. Shit...I felt as if Amu is my breath. Inhaling deeply, I in took her scent of strawberries and Japanese cherry blossoms. After quickly exhaling, I inhaling her scent again as if it was cocaine.

_It could never be wrong_

"Amu, I'm in love with you." I confessed in a clear and strong tone of voice, as if it were a fact that she already knew. Her eyes grew widened in surprise and disbelief, that much was absolutely clear as crystal plastered on her face. She seemed to not want to believe it.

_And all I can promise_

"Wh-...H-..HUH? I-Ikuto...what are you talking about?" She admonished, as I figured she would be,flustered, stuttering and in complete and utter bewilderment. Even so, I broke our eye contact harshly jerking my face away from hers in defiance and hurt. I fucking felt broken hearted. FUCK. I leaned my back fully against the wall of the Tea Cup, letting my head slowly tilt up to glare at the sky. I stared into the infinite blackness of the sky, wondering what the hell I have done wrong.

_Is to say what I'm feeling..._

"I am in love with you, Amu, and I have been." I repeated again, my voice breaking the normal nonchalance I tried to display, and instead it held an agonized and cold tone. I felt disappointment brewing in the pit of my gut, feeling my insides twist in pain. She is going to reject me and I knew in my heart that I could not take this. Hearing nothing, I clenched not only my jaw tightly, I clenched my eyes closed as well. This is bullshit, what the hell about Tadase is better than me? I would ask but I didn't want to make this cruel situation even worse. So I said nothing.

_We've made it so long..._

She seemed at a complete loss for words, her mouth continuously opening and closing as if she kept wanting to say something but didn't want to say it. What was it exactly that she wanted to say? Regardless of that...she actually looked pretty stupid doing that...I would think it humorous...well shit it was. "You look like a fish..."I teased lightly, hoping to brighten the mood. Her face flushed as her pink lips twisted into a wry scowl.

_But If you could give me..._

"Ikuto...I'm with Tadase." She replied hesitantly. I felt a fire in my chest as I heard her utter those words of bullshit. That just pissed me off. "That didn't stop you from shoving your goddamn tongue down my throat last night!"I snapped before I could think better of it. Almost immediately, her golden hues were set ablaze with rage as were my own. "Y-you kissed me, you fucking dick!" She yelled back, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at me in an accusing manner. Ah...I kissed her, yes the fuck I did, but she didn't have to kiss back, nor did she have to moan like she wanted me. Which I know she did. My right eye began to twitch uncontrollably, which indicated me that I was becoming pretty fucking furious. "Yes, and you were kissing me as if you wanted me just as bad." I retorted stoically, my voice sounding cold and detached...something it never sounded towards Amu. My eyes were as cold and hard as ice...and I knew they were probably the clear color of ice at this point...while her were practically the opposite. Her normally golden depths were a pure eerie yellow hue which stood out in the darkness of the night like fireflies.

_Just one love..._

She heaved a loud and heart shattering sigh, a sob escaping her lips. "So because we shared a few heated kisses, now your in love with me?" She inquired in a defeated manner, her voice holding no anger. She still seemed to be quite outraged but that wasn't what worried me. I shook my head vigorously, indicating that NO I did not just magically fall in love with her after a few fucking kisses. I fought the anger that was coursing through my veins and twisting my guts inside out, and somehow managed to plaster a fake and sardonic grin about my lips. "No, Amu-Koi. Must you always give my feelings the cold shoulder? I have always loved you. What plagues me is that you could not tell with how affectionate I am to you."I admitted lovingly, letting my anger drain from me like a waterfall. I allowed my fingers to ghost up and down her thigh in a soft caress. Her hard iris's lost the hardness and melted into honey as she glanced quickly to my hand then back into my cornflower blue hues. My eyes appeared passionate and grief stricken but hers seemed pleading and urgent, as if she was seeking a truth I was not providing for her.

_Just one life_

" Ikuto...are you joking with me?" She asked wearily, seeming to wish that this would all just go away. For me to just take my confession of love and shove it back in my mouth, or up my ass. I'm sure she would prefer the latter at this point. "Nah...I'm serious, love..."I replied quietly, shamed coating my voice. My eyes became half-lidded in grief and disappointment, as my hues appeared a light oceanic hue due to my sadness. My hands returned to their spot on my thighs, clenching as I awaited an reply from her. I heard her sigh once more then looked up to see her running a shaky hand through her hair, which now hung loosely around her elbows. She pulled her damn her down at some point in our confrontation and I had no idea.

_Just one chance to believe in mine_

"T-This is a mistake, I-I have to go Ikuto! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, frantically jumping from the Tea Cup, discarding my hoodie but making sure to grab her bag of gifts and taking off in a full stride. In the midst of her actions I am sad to admit that I was paying little attention to her actually leaving, but the fact that I got to see her panties, and that my friends, is worth all the shit she put me through. I stood brusquely watching her leave. The feeling of disappointment and rejection washed over me, the emotions so strong that I felt my insides twisting painfully and I felt like I would puke at any moment. Well fuck, that didn't go well at all. Why did I have to say anything? I felt like a complete and total fucking jackass.

_Just one Love,Just one life..._

Walking home from our misadventures at the fair, I hoped that Amu did indeed make it home safe. Even though she essentially ripped my still beating heart from my chest and took a huge shit on it, the fact still remains that I love her and if she were hurt I would blame myself. If I had not laid my feelings out in the open to her, knowing full well that she had the proficiency of freaking out because I know Amu did not want to break the perfect balance of our friendship. Our friendship in theory, is perfect, for we are there for each other. I take care of her and make sure none of the assholes in school hassle her, something even her boyfriend doesn't do. She gives me love, adoration, advice and everything in between. We fight regularly but never like this. I knew Amu did not want to take the step over our imaginary boundary but fuck man, I didn't want to stay in limbo with her forever, especially since her boyfriend is cheating on her.

_You'd bleed for me!_

At a quarter after 10 pm, it tends to get pretty shady around this city. My hands thrusted into my pockets angrily as I felt a sense of dread wash over me. Something terrible was going down right this moment and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. The dread began to overtake me as I broke into a cold sweat, walking near the alleyway I found Yoru in not too long ago, my ears picked up sounds of a scuffle of sorts. I stopped in my tracks as I heard some guys trying to hassle some young thing. No way in hell I was going to let some girl get raped by a bunch of thugs, not on my goddamn watch. After my night I was gleeful to take out some steam on a few jerks who deserved it. I felt my throat get dry and my blood curdle as the 'poor young thing' that was being hassled was none other than my Amu. FUCK.

_And I didn't dare to notice you_

AMU!

_Now I'm stuck out on a line_

Running, hauling ass more like, my long legs covered much ground quickly and my steps silent I reached them quickly. Hiding within the shadows I surveyed the situation carefully,noting with horror that some thirty something creeper had his filthy mitts on Amu. A few teenage thugs were accompanying the man as well, pinning Amu to a grimy wall. The oldest being the creepy one, had his disgusting hand covering her mouth as one of the other thugs busied his hands attempting to rip Amu's blouse off. Her normally beautiful honey depths were drenched in fear and horror as I believe she realized the older creeper held a pocket knife to her throat. I quietly slid against the wall deep within the shadows to keep hidden so I can get a closer view of the situation. I creeped a bit closer to one of the thugs as the older creep let his gross hands venture lower, and to my complete distaste, began to roughly paw at her crotch. I watched, my eyes burning with tears of rage, as Amu bellowed a blood curdling scream, muffled by a thugs grungy and calloused hand.

_You'd bleed for me..._

That was it. I fucking saw red.

_I didn't care to be with you_

I charged at the thug closest to me, locking my forearm to his jugular tightly as to quickly cut off his breathing. His breathing became labored rather quickly as he attempted to breath, his elbow connecting with my side but it was too late for him. I reared my fist back then hastily struck him with all my might in his temple, knocking him out almost immediately. I must have broken skin for blood began to steadily drip from his wound, but my victory was short lived because unfortunate for me, the pedo-bear and his thugs heard the scuffle between the other dirt bag and I. I let the goon's body drop to the ground with a loud thud and brought my hands up in a defensive pose.

_Now Your stuck in my mind_

The three other bulky thugs came rushing at me, one bearing a crowbar and the other 2 having no weapons, not that they needed any. They were still as lethal as somebody with a blunt weapon. I had no time to ponder a way to not get my ass kicked for in the blink of an eye I was surrounded, not a fun place to be. The tallest goon out of the three threw a wicked right hook which I scarcely dodged, rebounding with a swift roundhouse kick to his jaw, not only surprising the goon but also knocking him back for a moment. To my behest, almost immediately following my kicked I felt myself being sucker punched in the back of my skull. The blow was substantial but I recovered quickly, throwing several punches in retaliation at the other good who was in front of me. I knocked the lungs from his lungs and I believe I succeeded in breaking a few of his ribs. I fought to stay steady as the heavy blow to my skull began as a dull ache but now engorged into a severe throbbing pain that hurt so badly that I could feel my heartbeat in my head.

_Just one love in my life!_

While attempting to recover for just a moments time I was yet again caught off guard as I felt the searing pain of the crowbar striking me across my face, successfully breaking my nose with the powerful blow. Blood began to steadily trickle down my now bruised face, tasting the coppery taste of my own blood as it seeped into my mouth. Shit. Now that hurt like hell, and I wont lie I felt like my jaw was knocked out of alignment as I blinked a few times to gain my bearings. The force of the blow unfortunately knocked me into the burly good who sucker punched me, just fucking peachy. I had no time to think before I was assaulted in my spine, the man delivering a bone crushing punch to my spine while the man with the crowbar took this as his chance to bash the crowbar into my ribs several times and just for good measure, slammed the blunt object into both of my knee caps, attempting to ensure that I would not fight back.

_You'd bleed for me..._

My eyes shut themselves tight, refusing to open to endure the reality that I was getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter. My body hurt all over and I could scarcely even breath for it felt like I was being stabbed just to gasp for air. My eyes finally fluttered open but to my dismay, I saw nothing but complete darkness. The pain over took me for a moment as I screamed out in pain, but I banished the thought and the pain as hastily as it came. I couldn't leave Amu here to get raped and most likely murdered because I was in pain. She is my everything and I would risk everything to save her. All those years, I vowed to Amu that I would be her dark prince. The job entitles me to protect her. With that thought fresh in my mind, I began thrashing, successfully grabbing a hold of the goons wrist who held the crowbar and with a quick jerk, breaking his wrist. The crowbar fell from his hand and the goon gripped his wrist pain evident on his teenage features. I, with a speed I didn't know I even possessed, snatched up the crowbar and held it in defense in front of me. The goon with the broken wrist screamed something out that sounded reminiscent to "Fuck this!" and took off into the distance. Good idea on his part, because I was about to fucking go apeshit.

_And I didn't dare to notice you _

My whole face was throbbing and I'm sure I looked like fucking shit, but I didn't care. My black over shirt was completely ripped from me and in tatters on the cold and hard pavement while my white shirt was stained with blood and grime. Fuck...I loved those shirts. The one thing I couldn't replace was the pants Amu made for me, which were a little bad for wear, but still intact. Nothing she couldn't fix. I smiled in triumph at the last goon, who stared at me in awe. I was no pansy, I wasn't giving up without a fight and my girl wouldn't get hurt on my watch. I would rather die.

_Now I'm stuck out on a line_

"IKUTO!" Amu hollered, her voice still muffled by that dirt bags hand., but I could still hear her clear as day due to my heightened sense. Her concern for my safety made my heart soar and give me a newly found strength and confidence that I thought would have been long gone. With a rage in my heart that boiled over, I swung that damn crowbar as hard as I could at the final goons skull, cracking it I hope, knocking him out cold. I must have hit him a lot harder than I imagined. He quickly fell to the cold hard concrete with a loud thud, his body falling in a heap. Blood pooled around his head within seconds. I slinked over to that filth, rearing my left leg back and with a start I kicked him for good measure in his ribs. "Fucker." I spat in disgust, my voice not sounding like my own. It sounded garbled and wretched. Just how I felt. I then weakly turned my attention to the older creep who held my precious love, his right hand lingering over her damn near exposed breast. His left hand hand a knife to her jugular, a little too close for comfort. I began to hobble over to where they were pressed against an alley wall.

_You'd bleed for me..._

"Let my Amu go before I fuck your world up." I snarled like a wild animal whose mate was in harms way. I cracked my knuckles loudly as my normally sapphire depths took on a deadly blackish blue, narrowing in seriousness. I was not kidding. I would fuck this guys world up so bad that nobody would know who the hell he was before. This man only insulted me further, throwing his head back cackling like some crazed axe murderer. This guy sounded perverse and sinister and while I was thinking about it, if I had continued sulking along and ignored what I had heard they would have surely raped and murdered her. Perhaps not the teenage goons who seemed to just be there for the sport of raping a cute little teenage girl who was caught off guard. Maybe some sick rape fantasy they had. Amu would have fought back and won if it had been just one person but she was obviously over powered and over matched for there were 2 men with weapons. This fact only served to ignite the flames of my rage even further...to the point to where I could see myself killing this man. That thought frightened me just a bit at the lengths I would be willing to cross to save her.

_I didn't care to be with you_

"What the hell do you think you can do to me, kid? Your just some scrawny little punk who got lucky. Get lost you little shit." The Pedo mocked, sneering at me through his rotting fucking teeth. God what a disgusting monster. Perhaps I should kill him so he can't do this to any other young girl. I didn't even bother to respond to him, shit, I felt like I could pass out at any moment. I knew the severity of my injuries. I was 90 percent sure that the injury on the back of my head is and has been bleeding, broken ribs, broken nose and possibly jaw. My knee-caps were a whole nother story. That could be one of the worst injuries. I was already limping and stumbling but I just couldn't sit there and let Amu get hurt, even after what just transpired between us. I clenched my jaw shut tight, ignoring the pain that surfaced from that action as I ground my teeth. Limping towards them, I began a feral growl from deep within my chest to the man whose ass I was about to fuck up. I began to pick up the pace, running towards him even as I wobbled, losing my balance a few times. He tossed Amu aside, her landing in a broken pile on her knees as tears of fear and terror streamed down her porcelain cheeks which were now stained by dirt. Her eyes focused on me, questions swimming in the sea of honey.

_Now your stuck in my mind_

As my eyes were focused on Amu, the man caught me off guard, tackling me to the ground. We wrestled on the pavement, and somehow he managed to get on top of me, slamming my head repeatedly against the solid ground. I cursed between clenched teeth and I nearly blacked out with each time my head slammed into the ground. He then began to throw sluggish punches, which I dodged with ease. This man seemed to be drunk I attempted to punch him but he caught me first, his overly clenched fist pounding into my left temple painfully. I sucked my breath in sharply to fight off the abyss of blackness that threatened to take me, the pain was pulsating in my head as I screamed out loudly in the anger I felt inside. I heard Amu's shriek over my own cry, my name the only thing that I heard other than my voice dying in my throat. Her voice sounded so far away...

_Bleed for me(Why won't you?)_

Well, It's now or never and I opted for now. A rush of adrenaline hit me like a full sack of pennies as I clenched the crowbar so hard I'm sure it left indention in my hand. I swiftly jabbed the object into his gut about 6 times in rapid succession then lifted my knee into his torso, close to the same area I had just hit him. He yelled out in pain as I pushed with all my might, knocking him from on top of me and kicking him in the shin as he attempted to stand. As he grasped his shin in pain, I swiftly moved my expertly trained legs and kicked both his knees caps so he was in the same boat as I. But I had several advantages. I was not inebriated nor was I older like him. Plus I was fit and this creeper was a fat old man. After bringing him to his knees, in a last ditch effort, I swung the crowbar across his right arm several times, yelling out loudly as I continuously struck him. Then one final blow to his forehead was it, he fell unconscious. His mouth ajar like the mouth breathing dreck of society he is.

_Bleed for me (Why won't you?)_

I felt the crowbar slowly slipping from my grasp as my dead midnight hues focused on her. I limped towards her as fast as my fucked up legs would take me, anxious to see if she was alright, to see if they had done anything to her before I had arrived. Somewhere before I reached her, my legs gave way causing my knees to collide with the cold and cruel pavement. I cried out and soon after my body was welcomed to hell along with my knees. My lids felt heavy but I fought to keep my eyes open. Heavy they felt...so...fucking heavy. Before my lids were able to close, I felt a soothing warmth and softness beneath my head. It felt like a pillow that was alive, it was so amazing compared to what my head has been through. I managed to crack open my eyes fully to see my strawberry angel peering down at me, her golden honey depths rich with worry and love. Wait love? It can't be...but it was written all over her face.

_Bleed For me_

"OH IKUTO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She cried, sobbing loudly as her tears exploded from her eyes, uncontrollable and she didn't even attempt to cease her crying. She just sobbed loudly as she let her fingers run through my bloody mess of turquoise hair in a consoling manner. She then removed her right hand from my hair, wide eyed and horrified. She realized her hands were blood stained. Yep, I knew I had a head injury which no doubt was made much worse due to the repeated slamming of my head on the damned concrete. I managed to smile weakly, attempting to reassure her that I was at least still with her right now. "I couldn't let you get hurt now could I, Baka-Koi." I teased as I chuckled faintly. My voice sounded weak at best and at worst fading. I could barely hear myself so I wasn't sure how she could even hear me. But she did. "B-but...look at you. You got so hurt for me after how crassly I treated you." She replied gently, her bottom lip quivering from her sadness. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks in a steady flow, dripping onto my face. It was then I realized that my head was cradled in her lap. That's why it was so warm and soft.

_Just one love in my life_

"Don't cry princess. I'm a big boy who can handle himself..."I shushed her in a reassuring manner, letting my bloody hand reach up to wipe the forming tears from her lovely face. She should never have to cry. She sniffled loudly, pulling her pouty bottom lip in between her teeth and began to gnaw on it nervously. She looked so wonderful in her own broken way, her cheeks flushed and pink from her weeping and her eyes vibrant and glossy from her crying. "Thank you, Ikuto...you saved my life." She whispered against my face, her breath fanning out across my face. She gazed down at me in wonder, no doubt pondering how in the hell I managed to essentially fight and win against four people. I smirked at her, my eyes feeling heavy once again. "I will make you...lo...ve...me...Ahh...mu..." Everything went black around me and I felt as if I was falling into a black hole as darkness engulfed me. I could no longer keep my eyes open. The last thing I saw was the image of my pink haired angel, clutching me to her breast.

_Just one love in my life _


	7. Everfree

**A/N Sorry about the cliff hanger chapter last time, I tend to make my chapters a bit long and I have to cut that one a little short. All my chappies from her on out will be much shorter because it takes so long to type all of this out. Plus it's better this way. Well I can assure you this, this is going to be a good chapter but it is more based on the progression of Amu and Ikuto's relationship than anything like the last chapter. It's pretty mellow. Also I would like to thank all my reviewers/ watchers/Alerter/ Readers. Your actions mean more to me than words can describe and thanks to all of you, I have continued to write due to the bad situation I am going through in my life. To know that people enjoy the things that I write and my creative ability is appreciated...it just brings tears to my eyes. Again, thank you all SO SO much. I'm super grateful and I hope to keep cranking out these fanfics for you guys.(: Any who~ The name of this chapter is based off a beautiful and melodic song by Ayumi Hamasaki. Any who, I hope you guys enjoy. Lemony Lime alert guideline so don't be surprised~**

**Shugo Chara! Is copyrighted to Peach-Pitt. Ever Free is copyrighted to the lovely and talented Ayumi Hamasaki. **

_Chapter 6:Ever Free_

"IKUTO" I screamed his name at the top of my lungs frantically, shaking him but he wouldn't stir! Even after minutes of me yelling, which caused my voice to go horse in the process, still...nothing. My hand trembled to his neck, checking for a pulse. Success! I felt a prominent pulse and felt my lips smile through my tears. Thank god, he seems to just be passed out. Reality, however, had other plans for me. Shit! What am I supposed to do now? Do I take him to the hospital or do I take him to my house and let my mom treat him?

I dared to glance down at my blue haired savior, my best friend who not even two hours ago professed his love to me, then I acted like a 5 year old jackass then ran off and got my dumb ass hurt. Then, Ikuto, despite how I treated him, jumped in like Superman and valiantly rescued me. But obviously he didn't emerge without injuries. He got pretty badly knocked around in the process but at least he is still alive. No thanks to me.

Peering down at him, I noticed how gorgeous he is, even beaten up. Almost in a child-like manner he curled himself into me like a kitten. I could imagine him purring in his normal seductively playful manner as he pawed at me. Tears welled in my eyes once more and even though we have fights constantly, most of the time it is over silly things or due to my loud mouthed nature with Ikuto or my short temper. Every time Ikuto tried to tell me how he felt, I overreacted and stormed off for no reason. GOD! I can be SUCH an idiot sometimes!

My heart lurched to my feet as I examined his face, gosh, it's so badly beaten. His nose is obviously broken, lips busted all to hell, left temple has blood trickling down all the way to his chin, cheek is cut several times. Oh god his jaw. His jaw is so bruised and well so is his whole damn face for that matter and no matter how badly I was worried about him, I couldn't bring myself to think about his other injuries.

I needed to act quickly if I wanted Ikuto to be okay, and time was running out while I just sat here wasting time. My purse was halfway across the damn alley and Ikuto was on me so I had no means of getting my cell but then...AHA I'll just use his!

I blushed madly as I reached in Ikuto's pocket and pulled out his iPhone, which was thankfully in a protective case. That explains why the screen isn't bashed in. I searched through his phone and lingered at Utau's number, contemplating calling her but I decided against it. Utau would just freak out and get upset and that is the last thing I need right now, So I decided to call my mom. She used to be an in home nurse and knew how to treat Ikuto's wounds. Fuck...I should just be smart and dial 911 like I thought to earlier but those damn ambulances are so slow!

My hand trembled as I dialed my moms number on his phone, scared of how upset she might get or even worse, if we had to go to the hospital, how would I explain that to the Tsukiyomi's. Thank my lucky stars for my mom's past profession, I could not tell you why my mother decided to change to being an editor for Mom's magazine. I guess that was her higher calling.

Even though it's 11pm at night my mom answers, she never fails me. "Uh...isn't it a little late to be calling, Ikuto-kun?" My mom quipped curtly, obviously I had interrupted something that she was involved in. SLEEP I hope. I prayed JUST SLEEP.

"MOMMMMMAAAAA!" I cried into the phone, sounding more like a lost and scared five year old than a 16 year old high school student. Tears burned in my eyes as I sniffled, pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth. "A-Amu? Whats wrong?" My mom snapped into her mom mode, her voice dripped with worry and a tinge of fear. I then went about explaining the whole night to my mother, right down to Ikuto's confession of passionate love and getting kidnapped and almost raped and even down to Ikuto whooping some ass on my behalf. Of course I cried like a baby the whole time.

A low whistle came from my mom end and then she was silent. I guess she was thrown for a loop.

After all I told my mother she asked the one question that I didn't want her to. "So..why in the hell did you run from Ikuto?"

"I don't know, momma..." I responded meekly, my voice lowering in embarrassment. "Amu..."She said in a warning manner, her voice emanating irritation. "Momma! Who cares why? Just come get us because...because Ikuto could die!"I hollered into the phone, hot tears streaming down my cheeks and unfortunately all over his nice and expensive iPhone. Oops.

Silence washed over us for a moment then came my moms soft sigh. "Okay, baby girl. But we ARE talking about this when you get in this car." She stated and I realized there was no way in hell I was getting out of that conversation. Personally, I don't know why in the world my mom cared so much.

"Yes momma..."I pouted while conceding in defeat. "Alright, honey, I'll be there in about 25 minutes. I have to get the guest bedroom set up for Ikuto." My mom affirmed and then I was met with the dial-tone.

I once again, looked down to Ikuto, tears falling so steadily that I could scarcely even see. Then the pained thoughts start swarming whether I want them to or not. How could I do this to him? He must have been hurting so badly and I shot him down. I realize now that deep down, I probably do love him but I'm scared. Scared of our intense sexual tension, afraid of his overwhelming love for me that I sort of always knew he felt for me, frightened by my ever present attraction to him. Even after I knew he loves me I still discarded his feelings like trash and he still fought for me. What a bitch I am.

My tears were dripping all over his face but I didn't care as I leaned down and pressed my lips to his cheek. I didn't even care his cheek was splattered with dried blood, I kissed his cheek once more, hearing a sob escape my lips. God, I hope Ikuto turns out to be okay!

I let my fingers run through his now tousled midnight blue hair, massaging his scalp in hopes to ease a bit of his pain. I had to ignore the blood that coated my fingers from his wound. If I thought about it it would make me sick to my stomach...Thank god I didn't have a chance because a pair of headlights glared brightly at me, and my mom hurriedly jumped from her little KIA Rio. She crossed the short distance to us and examined the area with a scowl.

The goons Ikuto beat were still unconscious, their bodies scattered around the alleyway and my purse was over near a wall where I was being held. Her eyes then laid upon Ikuto and I and my mother made an inaudible gasp at the sight. My white blouse was nearly ripped from my torso, my Lacy black bra clearly visible. My skirt was a bit used for wear but it was still fixable. Ikuto just looked like hell. There was no way to sugar coat that.

"C,mon Amu, help me get him into the back seat." Momma urged bending down to take a hold of Ikuto's head so I was able to get up. I jumped up in haste as my mom grabbed Ikuto's left arm while I took a hold of the right as we both lugged him into the backseat of my moms compact car. After carefully placing him inside the backseat as if he were fragile, I shut the door softly. I then ran over to my tote and snatched it up, as well as the precious gifts Ikuto bought for me. Finally I jumped into the front seat and we were getting the hell out of there.

"Amu, do you love Tadase?" I was questioned, my moms voice held no playfulness to it. She was completely serious. I won't even lie that she caught me off guard juuuust a smidgen but I am not that kind of teen that lies to her parents. "No, momma." I replied honestly. "Then why are you even with him?" She pressed, trying to get me to express my feelings about him. "I guess I thought we could fall in love...people don't just fall in love over the span of two months." I replied sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest. "Yea but maybe two people could over the span of 15 years." My mom quipped in return. Ikuto and I have known each other for 15 years, yes, BUT...I guess...I didn't realize his feelings.

"Mom...I wasn't aware..." I cut myself off before I could finish, knowing my mom would have interrupted me anyway.

"Come on, Amu, seriously? Your father and I have known since he told you he wanted to marry you when you were five." My mom scoffed in a matter of factly manner. "Well...I know it should have been obvious but I have been focused on Tadase for so long...and all he is now is a jerk." I replied sullenly, my eyes dropping to my lap. My mom sighed loudly. "just imagine how hard it has been for Ikuto, watching you this whole time as he professes his love day in and day out with his actions and you ignore it." My mom scolded, her motherly glare turning on me for a moment before parking in the driveway of our house.

Her last statement definitely made me think...I have been involuntarily hurting Ikuto this whole time. I turned around and stared at him for a moment, his face scrunched in pain even though he was unconscious.

Before I was able to even able to help, my mom and dad had Ikuto pulled from the car and were lugging him into the house with ease. Even though my dad might appear a little wimpy, he was no such thing. I rushed from the car, shutting all open doors and ran in behind my mom and dad, following them to the guest bedroom, but not before shutting the front door.

My father and I held him upright as his body slumped, due to his unconsciousness, as my mom pulled back the blankets on the bed to reveal black sheets. The reason? I'm assuming that she didn't wanna get blood all over her nice white sheets that had been there previously. We then gently laid Ikuto down on the bed very gently, knowing that even the slightest slip up on our part could cause him an immeasurable amount of pain. After he was safely on the comfort of the bed my father looked over his broken frame, a pained look on his face. "Sheesh, he really got the shit kicked out of him." Dad admonished.

"NO! Ikuto beat the hell out of 5 guys, of course he is gonna be a little worse for wear." I defended, my face wrinkled in anger towards my dad who was just joking. My mom intervened before I could slap my dad and his stupid jokes. "Honey, Ikuto saved Amu from getting raped...and possibly worse had he not shown up." My moms voice was soft yet firm, letting my dad know that this was nothing to be laughing about. My fathers eyebrows shot to his hairline, shock evident on his face. "Oh God! He deserves a medal for saving my baby!" My dad exclaimed in horror, scooping me into a great big daddy bear hug. I love those. Tears came to the forefront quickly as I began to weep into my daddy's chest at all the events of today. I felt my dads hand smooth my hair as he shushed me, reassuring me that everything would be okay. No it wouldn't be until I saw for my own eyes that Ikuto was.

It's an amazing thing that mom used to be an in home nurse and she even worked at a hospital for a few years. She first checked for a pulse, to which I cringed thinking that his steady pulse might have changed for the worse. Of course there was a pulse and I was just worrying for nothing. Mom then examined his body thoroughly determining that Ikuto a lot of severe injuries BUT nothing that she couldn't handle. Many of the wounds would have been life threatening if we had not acted so fast but...I'm just glad he can get proper treatment outside of a hospital.

"Alright baby, Ikuto has several broken ribs, a broken nose, a dislocated jaw, a severe concussion, and one of his knee caps are broken. Everything else is just minor and just needs cleaning and maybe a bit of stitches like his knuckles. The skin was broken due to constant hitting. The only thing that will be a bother is that he will have to wear a cast for quite some time until his knee is healed. His ribs, nose and head will be just fine. I have to run out to get the supplies necessary to treat his wounds, so don't worry, daddy will be here with you if anything changes." My mom explained with a look of utter seriousness as she finished her diagnoses.

"Where's Ami?" I inquired, suddenly realizing that I hadn't seen her since we got here. "Ami is at Ran's house for a sleepover." My mom answered wearily, heaving a sigh that indicated that she has a long night ahead of her. My mom departed soon after to get what she required to help Ikuto, leaving me alone to watch over him.

My dad left the room soon after to get to bed, telling me to get him if anything happened. I moved to sit in the chair that my mom had placed next to the bed and peered down at him. This gorgeous boy in front of me seems so angelic and innocent...much different than the Ikuto that I'm accustomed to. His sleeping figure twisted and turned in agony and I'm guessing he is either in extreme pain or he was having a nightmare. My eyes filled with tears again because I knew the thrashing he was doing was putting a strain on his broken ribs, which would cause him a whole lot of pain. At least my mom wiped the blood from his face.

I was taken aback to hear my name slip from his lips, even in his pained state my name still came out sweet and filled with yearning. I smiled, letting my finger softly caress his matted dark blue tresses, just to reassure him that I am indeed here.

What do I exactly feel for Ikuto Tsukiyomi? I swear I have asked myself this question at least seven times since he saved me, just to get my head and heart together. Thinking back to that day nearly 11 years ago when Ikuto shared his first kiss with me...then proclaimed to me that he would marry me one day and make me his princess. That he was my 'Dark Prince Charming', but honestly, I had no idea he was even being serious. Many children say things like that but when they get older they think nothing of it. Just as some stupid childhood crush. Even so...somehow I should have known. Now that it was brought to my attention I realized all of his subtle hints.

The lack of a girlfriend when it was obvious that girls at school threw themselves at him, the anger he felt over me dating Tadase, All the longing stares, the impeccable timing when he showed up to meet me places...never wanting me to wait, the undivided attention he gave me, the teasing and blatant flirting and OH MY GOD! That night when I told him I was dating Tadase...he was talking about ME! About the girl he is in love with. I deadpanned right then and there. I am such an epic fail. I even said I would beat the girls ass and he laughed, knowing full well it was me! UGH how could I have been so blind? Gosh...and he was so gloomy...

The worst part is that I'm sure Utau and Kukai know. Everyone but me and they had to know. Utau is his sister and Kukai is his other best friend. The sad thing is that Ikuto is much better looking than Tadase. Which leads me to wonder why I was even infatuated with Tadase in the first place. Maybe because...hell I don't even know my damn self. I know one thing for sure, he isn't half the gentleman Ikuto is, for one, Ikuto never attempted to force himself on me. Tadase didn't either but he tried to guilt me into saying that I was in love with him when I'm not. That could be the reason why Tadase decided to distance himself from me but seriously? Tough shit man, that's definitely a turn off for any girl unless it's just some tired slut who just wants to hear some stupid sap tell her that he loves her while she is fucking some other guy. Kind of like Saaya.

Then it hit me like a brick- I am head over heels in love with Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

I felt my cheeks burn as I stared down at my beautiful best friend who could potentially be my lover and gasped at just how captivated I am by him...His lovely blue hair and indigo eyes. I found myself face palming at the blunder I made tonight by shunning him and his declaration. I think what saddens me the most is his undying loyalty and devotion to me. I mean really, what hot guy do you know that's still a virgin at 18? Besides...the passion laced way he confessed his love...ugh for the umpteenth time, I am a total freaking moron.

Where do I go from now? Do I break it off with Tadase? No...I need to test the waters with him first and see how much he cares. Somehow I know that without a shadow of a doubt that Tadase would have called the cops instead of fighting to protect me. Or he probably would have ran off and THEN told his parents...by that time my ass would have been dead already. I chuckled faintly allowing a smile of tranquility spread across my lips. I kissed his cheek once more...my hero- my Prince Charming: Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

My mom entered the room then, her hands full of a ton of medical looking crap that I had no idea what they were for or what they did. "Amu, I need you to go on ahead and go to bed. I'm going to work on Ikuto and it isn't going to be pretty. I called Aruto and let him know about the situation but it seems they are away in Osaka on business...They said Ikuto knew they were leaving, but they are all filled in. I checked in on Utau-chan, who was all tucked into bed sleeping like a baby so I let her sleep. I'll fetch her in the morning for breakfast and let her know then." My mom informed me.

My eyes grew wide at what she had said. Why hadn't Ikuto told me that his parents were going out of town? He didn't seem discontent about anything today but..."Are his parents upset with me?" I asked in a nearly inaudible voice. My mom beamed one of those mom smiles at me and shook her head in a 'no' motion, her hazel brown hair whipping her face gently.

"Of course not! They were just enthusiastic to hear that you are safe. Although Aruto did brag about how talented a fighter his son is..." My mom replied with a soft laugh. I heaved a sigh of relief, thanking the Gods for the understanding nature of his parents. "Good...so I can't stay in here after your done?" I asked sadly, looking over to the broken form of my best friend. "No Amu, it's not like I'm doing surgery or anything but he needs his rest. You can see him in the morning." My mom spoke gently as she nudged me from the room and pushed the door shut.

I wandered to my bedroom, letting the events that went down after I ran from Ikuto settle in. Bile rose in my throat as I frantically snatched my pajamas up from the drawer then ran to the bathroom for a much needed shower. I NEED A SHOWER! I nearly pulled that bathroom door from it's hinges as I dashed inside, closing the door with haste. I was about to make a mad dash for the shower but alas...my cloths were still on. I felt like bugs were crawling all over my skin and I had to get these cloths off me. I literally ripped the filthy and blood covered tattered remains of clothing from my body.

I proceeded to turn the hot water on to the highest heat I possibly could. Stepping into the see through glass shower, I hissed in pain because the water was damn near scalding hot. Steam billowed around me and I felt a bit dizzy. I hastily snatched my bubblegum pink shower pouf and my wild strawberry Bath and Body Works body wash and with unyielding harshness, I scrubbed my peach skin as I began to sob. My vision was clouded by steam and salty tears as my head began to feel light, my back hit the cool wall of the glass as I let my body fall limp, sliding down to the ground, I crumpled into a naked and pathetic heap on the floor.

My insides were churning in disgust of how that sleazy man had touched me, desperation overcame me as I obsessively scrubbed until my flesh was red and raw. I scrutinized my body, which looked as it always did but I felt dirtied and gross. I restrained myself from screaming at the top of my lungs as the scene of my best friend getting the shit beat out of him because he valiantly chose to save me. Why he did it, I don't think I could ever answer. And now look at him! He's going through hell because of me!

I have to admit that Ikuto showed a remarkable amount of Bravado when he was fighting with those dirt bags, bravado I was unaware he possessed. I felt just a bit traumatized by the whole thing and all I wanted to do was make it up to my handsome protector somehow. I began to sob loudly at this point, knowing that nobody could hear me in here anyway. My hands balled into my bubblegum strands as my body shook in tremors as I wept, my tiny frame curling into the fetal position in the tub. Oh God...it was going to be a looooong time before I forget this event.

~ (: ~

I awoke around 7 am due to my anxiousness, jumping from my bed like an idiot, nearly tripping over a pile of cloths next to my bed. What the hell? I seriously need to clean my bedroom...

I snagged my Palm Pre and contemplated calling Tadase. I knew he was up now because he always walks his dog Betty at 7 am everyday. Screw this contemplating crap, I'm calling him now. My thumb scrolled down my contact list until I saw Hotori Tadase then I sighed. This is Tadase's final test and if he fails then he's canned. His blatant disrespect towards me and constant ignoring me has gone on long enough. I touched the call button and the call connected with 3 rings before he finally picked up, right before it would have hit voice mail. Asswipe.

"Amu?" He greeted, obviously taken by surprise that I had bothered to call his highness, Tadase Hotori. "Tadase?" I greeted sarcastically in the same fashion he had spoken to me. When had I become so hostile towards him? Eh' well he deserves it. "Hello Amu...I was just thinking of calling you today. I've missed you." He cooed, a smile in his voice. What the shit did he just say? He had 'been thinking about calling me? I'm supposed to be his damned girlfriend! Last time I checked he should be calling/seeing me everyday regardless of how 'swamped' and 'busy' he is all the damn time. I couldn't bite my tongue this time, not that I wanted to anyway.

"You wouldn't have to miss me if you called or bothered to come see me." I fumed, my rising anger evident in my tone of voice. He seemed unaffected my acidic tone and continued on. "I'm glad you called me...I have been meaning to discuss something something with you."His even voice became firm for a moment. Now it was my turn to be surprised. "H-huh?" I stammered, my jaw going slack even though he was unaware. "I have to admit, Amu-chan, that you are far too close with Ikuto. You spend more time with that creep than you do with me." Okay he just efficiently succeeded in pissing me the hell off! Ikuto a creep? I was so enraged that I was grinding my teeth in outrage.

No more Mr. nice guy with this jerk, I'm done. "Tadase...with all due respect, Ikuto has been my best friend for a very long time. AND he's not a creep." I defended with a semi calm demeanor despite the urge to punch his teeth down his throat. How dare that little shit? His response was one I expected. He scoffed in a holier than thou matter and chuckled softly.

"Amu, Ikuto IS a creep. Saaya told me that he has never had a girlfriend and personally, I think he's gay." I was surprised to hear Tadase laugh out loud at his words. "Tadase! He is not gay! I know for a fact that he isn't gay, not like I have to prove anything to you about him...but here's my question. Why are you talking to that trashy whore anyway? Saaya is probably just mad that Ikuto wouldn't break her off." I snarled in anger, attempting to keep a semblance of rationality before I pulled a Freddy Kruger and jumped through my cell and ripped his punk ass to shreds.

Strangely Tadase got extremely quiet at my mention of Saaya and my stomach turned sour at that. I'm not sure why though. "Please don't cast stones at Saaya, Amu-chan. She isn't a whore...she is just misunderstood." Tadase acted as if he were correcting me, his voice stricken as if I had just insulted his girlfriend or something. "PUUHLEASE Tadase! Saaya spends her days on her back with a 'open for business' sign tattooed on her forehead." I cackled at my statement, inciting a rudeness from Tadase that I had never encountered before.

"Seriously Amu, shut-up. She's not a fucking whore." Tadase scolded me, his voice still that same kind drawl that it is normally but his words held venom. What the fuck is wrong with him? Oh that's it, I'm SO breaking up with this punk! "Tadase I-" I yelled into the phone before he interrupted me, successfully cutting my breakup short. "I have to go Amu-chan, Love you." He said curtly before I met the dial-tone. I growled as I furiously chucked my 300 dollar phone across the room. I heard nothing break so I figured I was still good. Something was definitely off about his actions, what exactly I have no clue. I know for damn sure that I need to find out. BUT first I needed to check on Ikuto!

I gently pushed the door open, just in case he was still resting. Peering through the crack, my golden hues immediately fell on the bed and Ikuto seemed to still be sleeping. His indigo depths were closed and his mouth slightly ajar. He, in the very least appeared to be peaceful. Pushing myself into the room, I tip-toed over to the chair I sat in previously to admire him. His leg bore a bulky black cast and his nose was swollen and bruised, as was his lip. He was shirtless and his abdomen was bandaged all the way from just beneath his pecks to right to his pelvis. His knuckles had stitches in them, as did his right cheek. His jawline was just a hot mess, completely bruised and he appeared to look like a smurf from that area.

What startled me the most was that he still appeared so flawless to me. So much more handsome and refined than Tadase, that little twit. A delicate smile tugged at my lips as I gazed at my sexy best friend, whom I have recently just found myself smitten with. My fingers ached to touch his skin, his lips, his hair...something that would quiet this dull ache in my heart. My right hand dove in for the kill, sinking my fingers into his lush and surprisingly brushed hair. My mom obviously had to brush the knots from his hair to get to the wound and I thanked God that she had, Ikuto would never let himself have matted hair like that.

Tranquility consumed me as I carefully let his strands fall through my fingers like the lulling patter of rain. My fingers felt the huge gauze pad covered with a bandage and I winced in pain, not only at how big the wound is but the fact that my mom had to shave some of his hair around the wound. Not that it was noticeable but still. Ikuto would probably be irked about it. I never really realized how talented a fighter Ikuto really is, it saddens me that I had to find out in such a manner but whats done is done.

I reluctantly pulled my fingers from his unbelievable soft mat of hair but I suddenly felt the need to hear music. I scurried off down the hall to my room and grabbed my laptop, I then ran back into the guest bedroom that he was in, noticing that nothing had changed. He still lay in the exact same position. I slid over to the wall and plugged the charged into the wall and quickly scrolled to the song I was looking for. Aha! Ever Free by Ayumi Hamasaki...this song ALWAYS calms the raging storm inside my mind and puts me in a state of Zen.

I let my mind drift into a world of calm, swaying my hips in rhythm to the subtle beat. My hair was loose, hanging messily about my waist. I wore nothing but a lavender spaghetti strap tank top and a flimsy pair of Kurumi pattern sleep shorts. This song was my particular favorite due to the passion coated way she sang her lyrics but the lyrics caught my ears as well. My hips sashayed as my abdomen began doing it's own thing. Well hell, I never claimed I could dance now could I? Now singing...that was my passion.

My lips parted slightly, letting the soft melody intertwine with my heart and the words just flowed expertly.

_Sore wa totemo hareta hi_

_Odayaka na egao ni_

_Shiroi hana wo ichirin sotto soeta_

After the first set of lyrics my ears perk in amazement, for I heard the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, singing right along with me. I pretend not to notice, for obvious reasons. His voice was so soft and alluring, almost as if he were singing to himself, not to be heard. If I turned around and told him how I felt about his voice, he would just wave me off and stop singing. I sincerely wanted to hear more of his quiet baritone, which washed over me as if I was taking a bath in the velvety thickness of his voice. Wow. I had no idea he sang, much less had this kind of talent hidden away. I wonder what else about him is hidden.

_Utsukushii mono wa toki ni kanashii mono_

_Yagate kuru wakare kanjite _

_Kuroi retsu narabezu ni_

_Hami dashite kao ageta _

_Itsuka mita sora wo omatta _

_Ikisaki wo dore kurai _

_Tooku tooi tokoro na no_

_Mou nido to modorenai hodo_

_Tooi tokoro na no_

_Aitakute aenakute_

_Semete tsutaete hoshii_

_Saigo ni kureta namida _

_Sono subete wasurenai~_

_**English Translation**_

_**It was a very sunny day**_

_**I added one white flower**_

_**To your gentle smile**_

_**Sometimes beautiful things are sad**_

_**You can feel the coming farewell**_

_**Not lining up in the black line**_

_**Crowded out, I raised my face**_

_**And thought of a sky I once saw**_

_**How far, far away**_

_**Is our destination?**_

_**Is it so faraway**_

_**That we'll never return again?**_

_**I miss you and I can't see you**_

_**I just want to tell you**_

_**I won't forget all of**_

_**The last tears you gave me**_

We ended the song, my eyes filled with tears at how deeply he seemed to whisper the words, seeming as if the meaning of the lyrics meant something to him. I have to admit, I have never seen this side of Ikuto in my entire life. His voice sounded so tortured and yet so filled with an unbridled pining. I'm sure I know now at this point why he sang those lyrics with his heart. His voice grew quiet again and I spied on him through my peripheral vision, noticing that he had once again settled into the same silent position that he laid in before. Except his deep indigo depths were staring holes through me from under dark and long lashes. His look was so intense but I turned then to face him, his lids shutting quickly to deter me from thinking he was actually awake. Like I couldn't hear him sing. PFFT, I'm not that dumb.

I let my eyes linger on him as I continued to make my way back to the chair I was in, plopping down and continuing to stare at him, to indicate that I did indeed know that he is awake.

"Oi Amu, You gonna keep staring all day?" Came a playful silky baritone of my Ikuto, FINALLY. Yea I said mine, and what? His lids slowly slid half open to reveal those piercing sapphire depths that it seems like eternity since I have seen. "Ikuto..." I uttered in a near inaudible tone, wishing I could jump into his arms but the fact that he is so badly hurt did not help. He yawned rather obnoxiously and let his lips slightly curve to something like a smile, his depths looking like an ocean with the reflection of stars twinkling within them.

"Ne love?" He smirked then, flashing his perfectly white teeth, but just as soon as that coy smirk crossed his lips he winced in pain at the hurt in his lips. Tears pooled in my eyes as my beaming sun colored hues stayed glued to his beautiful face. "I'm so happy your alright, Ikuto..."I whispered in a hushed voice. His eyes reflected something that seemed relieved and just a bit touched. He lazily waved his hand about, blowing off my concern as if I shouldn't be at all. "Ne Amu, this is nothing. I am just relieved I was actually able to save you." He replied in earnest, and I had the sense that he was being completely serious. The overwhelming tension in the room was palpable and I could feel it heavily weighing on me.

"I know...and hey look. I'm really sorry for how I treated you last night." I grasped his left hand in mine, covering it with both my tiny hands. A soft and tranquil smile lazed about his lips as his deep blue hues melted my honey hues with the heated gaze he bore on me.

"Iie Amu-Koi, it's alright. I'm sure I looked like a complete dickhead professing my love like that." He sighed, his silky voice holding an undertone of sadness and regret. It's obvious that he didn't want to say that but felt it would calm the tension between us. Now normally it would have irritated the hell out of me for him to call me Koi but it just endeared him to me more now, knowing that he actually meant it and it wasn't just some joke. Another one of his subtle hints I just caught that I used to ignore, like the softness of his voice when he uttered my name. Or how often he said my name. His unwavering devotion and his smoldering oceanic depths are still some things that surprise me still even though I realized those things much earlier today.

"No Ikuto, you were very sweet and spontaneous. At the time my mind was a jumbled mess of shit but I appreciate your telling me."I said proudly, letting my thumb stroke his rough knuckles. He seemed to be outraged by my words, although I wasn't really sure why.

"You appreciate it? Will you never tell me how you feel about me?" He pressed in silent desperation, his eyes tinged with a hint of anger, but I saw something beneath the surface there that he wasn't willing to share with me yet. I felt the ever present blush creep up my neck to my cheeks as I realized that Ikuto deserved more than my half-baked lies, especially with what he endured for me.

I didn't want to look through rose colored glasses anymore but I wasn't going to tell him how I felt either. Not yet anyway. "I'm not exactly sure yet...but when I come to a conclusion you will be the first to know." I reassured him, letting my left hand rest on his cheek, my thumb stroking his bruised cheek. His eyes widened at my actions but I didn't really pay it any mind. I mean...I guess I still just lied to him because I do know that I love him...I just couldn't express it to him until I was sure what I was going to do with that ass Tadase.

Seeming to read my mind Ikuto brought him up. "What about Tadase?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice for a reason unknown. Well I always knew that Ikuto despised Tadase and picked on him but I never knew why. I sure do know why I don't like him now. His unexpected attitude made me scoff a laugh. "I'm breaking up with Tadase asap. He disrespected me and you as well, on top of his lack of attention to me. What sealed the deal for me was his protection for that trashy slut Saaya." I growled in agitation of Tadase's bullshit. Again, Ikuto's eyes widened as he took a sharp intake of breath and exhaled quickly as he sat up, leaning his back against the mahogany wood headboard. His features twisted in a multitude of different emotions, a swarm of emotions that put me in a state of bewilderment. Why was he torn by what I had told him? You would think it would make him happy...

He let out another breath that I didn't realize that he was holding, his tortured blue depths meeting mine. What the hell? This was getting a bit weird for my tastes. I let my index finger stray from his cheek, tracing his defined jawline, turning his handsome face to me. He flinched immediately and I cursed under my breath that I had forgotten how hurt he is.

"Yes Amu-koi..."he said gently, removing my finger from his face. Yes? What the hell is he saying yes for? "Ikuto...whats wrong?" I inquired, my golden depths frozen on his edgy form. Then it hit me-he's hiding something from me. He turned his face from me once more and shit, I knew there had to be a damn good reason that he would ever hide something from me. Ikuto and I were always honest and open with each other, obviously omitting the most important things like him being in love with me but that is understandable.

"Onegai Ikuto!" I pressed with urgency, feeling dread pool at the pit of my stomach. He then turned to me once more, his face a mask of stone. I was taken by surprise to see him convey that type of emotion to me but perhaps it was not me, it was the words he is about to speak to me.

"Amu, Tadase has been cheating on you with Saaya." I felt as if the wind had been knocked from my lungs as tears immediately filled my eyes. My body began to shake wildly, tears spilling over in a mad dash to free themselves from the prison of my eyes. WHAT THE FUCK? "N-NO...your lying!" I cried, standing up abruptly and turning away from him, for two reasons. There was no way in hell this could be true and I did not want Ikuto seeing me like this. I was heading for a breakdown and I would do it alone. I slowly turned back around to see his face twisted in remorse from telling me, but I should be appreciative. Somehow I knew that the words he spoke were true.

"I would never lie to you, Amu-koi, Kukai and I observed Tadase and Saaya not only walking and holding hands, but mauling each other in broad daylight. Yesterday this occurred but...I have known for almost a month now. When we went to the mall that day a while ago, I spied them doing pretty much the same thing in the Sanrio store. I'm sorry Amu-Koi, for not telling you sooner but it truly annihilates me to see you in this state of unrest. It upset me to keep this from you..." He explained slowly, choosing his words with caution, as to not upset me further. His voice was laced with discontent and his face was no longer a mask of stone, he actually appeared to be almost in tears himself, his eyes now almost translucent and glossy.

I felt a distinct sense of betrayal and not from Kukai and Ikuto. From that little cheating scum sucking bastard Tadase and his dirty little slut Saaya. I can't freaking believe he kissed me with the same disgusting lips that he put on that girls. I'm sure that Ikuto did what he felt was best for me while it fucking upsets me and pisses me off that he kept it hidden, but he should not be the outlet of my anger.

That motherfucker! I HATE Tadase Hotori with an undying passion that will FOREVER consume my soul. ARGHAMUFFIN! "Thank you, Ikuto. I will admit that I am a little furious with you for keeping it a secret it's not you who I want to castrate. That asshole and I got into a fight on the phone this morning and he bashed me but protected Saaya. My intuition told me that something was off and that I should follow up on my suspicions but I never got the chance. I'm so...I'm so fucking pissed!" I sobbed, throwing myself back into the chair, wringing my hair in frustration. Tears were dropping from my eyes as such a rapid and nonstop pace that I had no hope of seeing.

I hear Ikuto shuffle on the bed, laying on his side towards the middle of the bed, apparently leaving space for something. "Amu-Koi...come to me..." His silky voice beckoned to me in such a demanding yet seductive tone of voice. Or maybe he meant to be consoling but I felt it to be seductive and I am not ashamed to admit that I like it. I complied, my will to fight his temptation drained from me. I sluggishly moved the small distance to the queen sized bed and flopped onto it, immediately curling into his inviting warmth. It felt so...right. The heat from his body bringing an innate love to my soul that it appeared that only Ikuto could bring. He let his bruised hand rest upon the small of my back, his long fingers rubbing soothing circles into my tense body.

"Ne Amu-Koishii, shush...don't cry over that fag." He cooed, his sweet voice calling out to my broken heart and running jolts of electricity up and down my spine. I began to sob louder, my feeble hands clutching at his side in an attempt to get him to embrace me. This...this is the boy-no, man- that loves me..obviously not Tadase as I had initially thought. He cares and looks out for me and I can't seem to fight the love that is consuming me for him.

"Amu...I hate to see you like this...It makes me just want to console you...to kiss you and hug you and...everything else..."He uttered, his voice so rich with love that it made me want to cry. But blushing is what I did instead. Everything else? Whats everything else? And wow, he sure wasn't concerned with sharing his feelings for me now, considering he wants to kiss me. I merely curled into him more, nuzzling my nose into his strong chest.

I felt him wrap his arms around me, which earned a groan of dissatisfaction from the pain all over his body as he gently urged me close and I made sure I was as close to him as I could get. He pressed his soft lips to my forehead, letting me weep until all my tears were cried out and all I had left was mere hiccups. All the while, he never let me go, smoothing the hair that was stuck to my cheek from the tears that I shed. He constantly assured me that he was here and would never leave. My favorite was the reassuring that he would beat the hell out of Tadase, that I wanted to see but it would have to wait. Kukai would probably do it anyway.

Finally, my defeated golden depths found their way to his smothering pure sapphire hues, which were dripping with an unnerving amount of love. I was unaware that people could display that much emotion in their eyes and hell, Ikuto never needed to speak with how much he could convey without the usage of words. I finally found my voice somewhere out in the cosmos and decided to speak.

"I guess...I'm so hurt because he's my first boyfriend...how could I have not known? I'm such an idiot." I chastised myself, feeling like the biggest fool in the world. His lips slightly lifted at the corners to reveal a genuine smile. I felt his warm breath fan out over my lips as I noticed how extremely close we are...besides the fact that I could feel his voice reverberating from his body as he talked spoke volumes for how close we appeared to be.

"Iie, beautiful, you should not feel the need to be suspicious of your mate, just feel that they want you and if not- then break up. There is absolutely no excuse for his fuckery." His voice held a lilt of anger for obvious reasons. Fucking Tada-BITCH deserved the dislike Ikuto had for him. Now I see why he warned me that Tadase wasn't as perfect as I thought. Ugh, I could freaking stab that bastard.

Ikuto made an ample amount of sense, like, why the hell would Tadase tell me that he wanted to work things out but then cheat? I guess he wanted his cake and to eat it too. Well too bad that the only thing that he is gonna eat is shit.

"You are so wise Ikuto..." I mused, admiring the defined lines of his face while were in such a close proximity. He looked like a model or something, his lovely ice blue depths watching me under long lashes. "Ne Amu, I just know that if you were my girl...I would never dare to be unfaithful, nor would I ever have an inkling to be with another. I have stood idly by and admired you from my status as best friend, pining for you everyday." He paused only to cup my face in his large hands. "Now that you are within my grasp, I will never allow you to slip through my fingers once again." He breathed, a sense of empowerment seeming to overtake him as he spoke his words, which were drenched with a longing that I would never understand, because I have never been in his place. His eyes were such a deep shade of blue that I felt like I was drowning in a sea of his love, his lust and his longing.

My mouth was so close to his that my lips were ghosting over his, merely hovering just above. At that moment I just wanted him to kiss me and I knew he wanted to as well cause his breath was quickening in pace. God I just wanted to grab his hair roughly and smash his lips into mine, although that would hurt him, so I scrapped that idea as quickly as it was formulated in my mind.

"Ikuto...I..." Was all I could muster before his lips covered mine in a chaste kiss. I gasped as I observed his eyes boring down at me, I mean who kisses with their eyes open? His lips parted, his breath smelling of mint and chocolate and my willingness was strong because I finally took the initiative and closed the distance between us by softly kissing his mouth. My tongue sought entry into his mouth, but not before sliding across his swollen bottom lip in an attempt to sooth the pain that plagued him.

I hungrily ate his nearly inaudible moan, our mouths dancing fluidly like the rushing water in a stream, my hands feathering up and down his back and to his turquoise hair, burying themselves within. Our kiss was ethereal and it felt like heaven. So much better than kissing Tadase. There was no mauling or rabid ravaging like the last time we shared a kiss, this time...I could feel his endless well of love being portrayed to me in this heart-felt kiss we shared. He was utilizing his mouth to paint a portrait of his love, which was spilling over and busting at the seams by how long he had kept his love a secret.

That sure wasn't the only thing I felt, because it sure felt like he was extremely happy to see me. His hardness pressed against my stomach and it did something weird to my stomach, but I knew this for sure: I wanted Ikuto in more than just innocent kissing. I wanted to feel him grinding his hardness against me. I had never felt a guy against me and right this moment, I wanted to feel it pressed against my most sensitive spot or I felt I would die.

His tongue made it's voyage into my mouth but I had to break the kiss, panting attempting to get my breath. Was I ballsy enough to tell Ikuto what I wanted? I had to be because his body was telling me that it wanted the same thing. I know I was definitely not ready for sex yet...but a little hanky panky never hurt anybody.

"Ikuto..." I moaned, licking my bottom lip and pulling it between my teeth in an attempt to be sexy. I'm fairly certain that it worked because he was staring at me like he wanted to jump my bones. His eyes gazed down at me in a questioning manner but the lust in his eyes only made me even more sure of my decision. This was the least I could do to make it up to Ikuto... "Ne, Amu-Koi?" His voice was breathy and only served to further turn me on. "Ikuto...I..." I stuttered, clearly flustered. "Yes, love?" He prompted, waiting for a response from me.

"I..want to feel you..."I admitted gingerly, my cheeks heating a deep crimson color. His index finger lifted my chin so I couldn't look away from him, not like I could anyway. "Where...?" came his seductive purr into my ear, his tongue running across his bottom lip. "Show me where, my sexy Amu-Koi..." He urged, using his free hand to take hold of my hand. I sighed softly in embarrassment and led his hand to my crotch, placing his hand right where my body needed him the most. He sucked in his breath sharply and moaned in a raspy manner. "Don't be embarrassed Amu..."He then let his hand rub me and I gnawed on my bottom lip so I didn't moan, I just shut my eyes.

Before I knew it Ikuto was more or less on top of me, holding himself up with both hands above me. At first I wondered if he was hurting himself to do this but he seemed fine, better than fine if you ask me, because that coy smile never left his lips. I could merely stare in awe at this hotness before me, blinking several times only to see his sapphire depths burning me with their heat. "Amu, you want to feel me?" He asked, just to clarify that was what I did want. Most guys wouldn't bother to even ask but ever the gentleman, Ikuto asked once more. "Yea..."I answered with a small smile. He nudged my legs open with his leg that wasn't in a cast, a look of disbelief on his face.

He then smiled and sat up, making me wonder what he was doing. "Amu...I'm going to do something you'll like even better..." He whispered, his voice excited as his eyes were trained on my flimsy sleep shorts. "W-what are you going to do?" I question, my voice a little worried about his perverted mind and what it could possibly come up with. He merely averted his eyes to meet mine. "Do you trust me?" His voice was so intense that it took my breath away and I could only nod. His smirk widened as his breath began to quicken in anticipation. He let his hands quickly pull off my shorts, making me feel exposed and I sat up as well, smacking at his arm. "Hey!" I complained, moving my hands to cover the hello Kitty panties that I wore, causing a deep chuckle to exit his lips. "You're so fucking cute Amu..." He remarked, placing my shorts in my hands as he let his right hand rest on my thigh. My cheeks were aflame as he admired me, I mean he's such a pervert...

"A-am not..." I muttered as I watched him intently, his hand moving to remove my panties. When I smacked at his hand once again, he turned his puppy dog eyes on me, jutting out a bottom lip in a full on pout, which I had to admit, was pretty cute. "You said you trusted me...and you wanna feel good right?" he asked, still working that pout for everything it was worth. "Yea..."I responded quietly. "Then let me please you, Amu-Koi..." He purred in a way that made me dampen my panties, to which I'm sure he was aware. "O-okay..."

I closed my eyes as he pulled off my panties, only cracking them open to see the pleased smile about his lips. He then flexed the fingers on his right hand, letting one part my lips, which caused me to let loose a soft sigh. His eyes darted from my face and back to my clit, as he let one finger slip inside my wet and inviting warmth. I moaned his name softly and his focus was all on my face, his eyes half closed in lust. "Amuuuuu~You are so perfect and wet, so wet for me...And you...you're so freaking adorable. I knew you would look just like I imagined." he breathed, his voice sounding as if he were drunk from just feeling me. I hissed in pleasure as he added another finger, pumping them inside me in an even pace. I tried to keep my eyes focused on Ikuto but his lips were parted, his eyes hooded. I had no idea guys got this turned on just from fingering a girl.

He added yet another finger and I moaned sweetly, my hand sinking itself into the sheets and clenching into fists. He was now pumping his fingers into me deeply, twisting and gyrating them and I squeaked as he seemed just to hit the right spot inside me. I found myself deeply enjoying his ministrations and Ikuto looked so focused. "Amu...I wish it were me inside you now..." His voice was so deep right now that I found myself dizzy with want. I felt something building up inside me as his fingers played inside of me with my pleasure bud. "Me too, Ikuto...I wish it could be you..." I moaned and at that moment I wouldn't have cared. I wonder how he felt about my response...

"Ikuto hurry...I think I might cum..."I mumbled in slight embarrassment as he slammed his fingers within me, but I felt empty suddenly, as his fingers left me. But as quickly as they left, they were replaced with something wet and...oh god! I dared to glance down to see his face buried in my crotch, his tongue touching me deeper than his fingers did. I just about died seeing him there, his eyes still focused on my face. I writhed and moaned as his fingers stimulated my clit as his tongue plunged inside me and licked my jewel and then it happened.

My first ever, orgasm crashed down upon me, a blissful high that I had never felt before in my life. My head was swimming and I knew I moaned Ikuto's name as I felt him lick my juices from me, his tongue seeming to be hungry and needy. My walls were still contracting and my body spasming from the extreme ecstasy it was in just a moment sooner. I felt tired all of a sudden, my body going limp. Before I knew it, Ikuto had my panties and shorts on before I could even think.

"Amu..." He cooed, kissing my cheek gently. "Yea?" I asked softly, feeling embarrassed still despite the fact that I just shared 3 more firsts with him. The first time I got fingered. The first time I have had somebody go down on me and my first orgasm. Oh god...

"I love you so much." he assured me with a gleeful smile, his eyes a brilliant and pure sapphire hue. "Where did that come from?" I pondered aloud, poking the tip of his nose softly. "My heart." He replied with a nonchalant shrug, his eyes still staring at me. "Ikuto...I.."I was so damn flustered and I don't know why. Maybe it's because what we had just done but for some reason I didn't feel shame. Maybe I felt like an eye for an eye with Tadase. That asshole cheated on me for no reason and I cheated on him because I am in love with somebody else. Oh well for him, he's going to get a rude awakening pretty soon. "You tasted just like strawberry heaven. So delicious you are, my little Ichigio." He replied with a sly smirk. I frowned at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Aren't you...upset?" I asked softly, directing my eyes to his pants briefly before blushing. His gentle chuckle was a clear indication of no. "No...just bringing you pleasure gives me pleasure. Besides, there is always next time." He shrugged again and laid back on the bed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. "H-hey! What if my parents catch us like this?" I exclaimed in worry, knowing my parents could have heard me earlier. "Ne...I'll just tell them that you were upset about Tadase cheating and I am consoling you. It's not like that's a lie." He replied as he nuzzled his cheek against mine in a rather adorable manner. I never noticed before how loving Ikuto could truly be. Underneath all of the perversion and the intensity, he is really just a lonely guy who just wanted to be loved by the girl he loves. "Ikuto?" I asked as I noticed his breathing even out.

I laughed as I realized that Ikuto had dozed off in less than a minute, his arms wrapped around me and his legs intertwined with my own. I remember last night Ikuto told me that he was going to make me fall in love with him. Little did he know that I was already so deep in love with him.


	8. The Plan

**Chapter 7: The Plan**

"Whoa, dude you look like you just got knocked the fuck out!" Came the booming voice of my male best friend Kukai, his oak hues widening in a mixture of amusement and shock. My eyes narrowed to a dangerously narrow slit as I heard my sisters laughing ringing out through the room, only hearing my bubblegum goddess smack Kukai right in the back of his head. I guess that was what Utau was giggling about.

"Shut-up, you idiot! Ikuto rescued me from a group of creepers who were gonna rape me and probably kill me too!" Her response stroked my already obnoxious sized ego, plus it made me sound like I was some big deal hero like Goku from Dragon Ball Z…but damn, I only wish I was _that_ cool.

"W-what? Is that true Amu-Chan?" My sisters light laughter quickly dissipated into a tone laced with worry and seriousness, something she doesn't often use while speaking to Amu.

"Yes, its true, Utau. Amu and I got into one of our usual stupid arguments while out at the fair and she ran off. Thankfully, I decided to follow her soon after, only to stumble onto a horrifying scene of some pedo and his goons trying to force Amu into some shady shit. They refused to let her go so I had no choice but to bust out with a little bit of whoop-ass. This is the result." I explained graciously, opting to omit the part where she blatantly shoved my profession of love to her down to shit. My voice was solemn, my face chiseled from stone practically.

Kukai and Utau gasped loudly while Amu glanced my way, a look of appreciation on her face. Hey, I know that no girl wants to recount a situation like that; I'm sensitive to her needs. Heh seems she noticed how I left out her overly bitchy outburst that night as well. Ah, the things one does for love.

Kukai sucked his breath in quickly then exhaled, placing a hand on my throbbing shoulder.

"Bro, you are seriously cool. I bet you kicked some serious ass and took them names down in blood! YEAUUH!" His beaming smile and fist pump into the air made my aching body feel a bit better, as well as the admiration evident in my sister's amythist hues as she smiled at me.

"Yea, good job, Ikuto. Our little Amu is no pushover but she would be another horror story on the 10 o' clock news by now if you hadn't decided to step in and save her." My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. Utau rarely praised me for anything, so I took what she said and prided myself on having her so proud of me. I merely smiled my trademark smile to hide my modesty. After all, I never was a man of many words.

"Wait, where the hell was Tadase?" Kukai questioned a light brown brow quirked in suspicion about what he and I already knew to be truth. I could tell Kukai was getting irritable with Tadase, what-with us catching him cheating. I literally laughed out loud at that, drawing attention from Utau, who was currently the only one not caught up on the whole situation with Tadase. Utau and I briefly spoke of it but she hadn't been updated further. She didn't know all of his dirty little secrets. And when I say dirty, I mean Saaya.

"Probably with that whore Saaya." My voice was the perfect mirror image of nonchalance. I knew my crass statement had hurt Amu deeply but it had to be said. I'm so damn sick of keeping that fag's secret, especially from my sister. Utau's platinum blond eyebrows shot almost to her hairline, her jaw also nearly dropping to the floor. Briefly, I glanced to my Amu, only to see her head slightly bowed in embarrassment. So be it…it had to be said…right?

"W-w-what the hell? He's still out gallivanting with that skank?" She paused only to scan the room, her eyes moving in a frenzied and angered manner. "Why am I the only one who looks surprised here?"

"Well unfortunately, babe, me and Ikuto saw Tadouchebag mauling that hoe the other day after school…I promised not to say anything, sorry." Kukai was obviously apologetic to Utau, which was a good thing because Utau would still chew his head off, but maybe she would feel remorse for it in the future if he showed a little bit of apologeticness. Utau had now risen to her feet, one foot tapping impatiently on the carpet of the spare bedroom.

"Don't 'babe' me, you jerk! How dare you hide things from me?" She snapped to him, her violet eyes now lingering upon me in that questioning way and sadly, I just didn't know what to say to her that hadn't already been said. "Yes…I told you that I would take care of it but I really just didn't want to hurt Amu, sorry."

She let out an exasperated sigh, finally averting her weary eyes to Amu, whose lovely amber depths were glossy from the unshed tears that threatened to spill over, her pearly white teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. Now whether they were tears of anger or sadness that I couldn't say.

"Amu…why didn't you tell me this? Why must Ikuto be the one to tell me?" Utau sounded more hurt than accusatory, but I understood her feelings of hurt and semi betrayal. "Utau…I-I…I was just embarrassed and ashamed about it…and I'm sorry." She muttered in a defeated manner, her normally energetic and bubbly voice sounding meek and small. I felt a heartstring being forcibly wrenched at the sight of her just sitting there slumped over with her head lowered, her bubblegum bangs creating a curtain to shield her from our stares of pity. Her tiny fists were clenched in her lap…her defeated demeanor just made me want to kick that bastard right in his super ultra-bright white ass teeth.

Utau merely gathered my broken strawberry goddess into her arms, embracing her close while stroking her pastel pink tresses in a soothing and consoling manner. However, her piercing violet depths stared hatred glares from hell to Kukai, who shrunk back in fear from the verbal lashing he was about to receive from my dear sister.

"You…you dick! Amu is my very best friend! You should have told me all the detail regardless if you promised God himself! Ooooooh and that pansy son of a….I'm going to shove my boot so far up his tiny preppy little ass that his great grandchildren will be tasting shoe leather!" Utau roared like Godzilla, pulling herself away from her protective embrace with Amu to stand in a poised roundhouse kick stance, her pale fists clenched to the point where veins protruded from her flawless skin. It would be wise to surmise that she was supremely ticked off.

"Sorry! I couldn't tell you! Please don't kill me, Utau!" This was an amusing sight to behold, Kukai looked like he was pleading for his life as my sweet sister curbed stomped him into the next dimension.

"So…instead of killing Kukai, we should focus on what we are going to do about that dick monkey." I finally spoke, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. With sets of cobalt, amethyst, and light brown eyes all on me, looks of confusion evident in those irises, I decided to speak again, more malice and disdain for Tadase in my voice this time.

"He shouldn't be allowed to just cruise away on this."

Kukai immediately jumped from his position on the ground from being stomped, cracking his knuckles rather loudly, his booming voice full of excitement as he spoke. "Let's just lure him out somewhere and kick the shit out of his lying and cheating ass!" I face palmed so hard that I think that I broke my nose in the process. Not that I didn't want to kick his ass, because, mind you, that was number one on my hit list of what I wanted to do to that little fucker, but the thought of going to jail and getting anally raped wasn't appealing to me in the slightest.

"While that's all well and good, Kukai, that would land us in jail. Speaking of…didn't you already suggest this the other day?"

He thought for a moment then laughed at his own stupidity, or lack of a memory. "Heh, yea, I guess I did."

"Moving on…how about something just as bad but not violent? "I propose, propping myself up on my good arm, shifting my body so it wasn't in such a painful position. "Perhaps we out him in front of everyone?" Utau suggested, letting her fingers absentmindedly twirling a few strands from her long platinum blond ponytail.

"But…that bastard deserves more! We've all been best friends for ten freaking years! And… he just broke Amu's heart like it wasn't fucking anything! You just gonna let him get away with that? Huh?" kukai shouted, clenching and unclenching his fists in unbridled anger. His voice echoed from the walls as it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Utau and Amu could only stare in stunned silence, melancholy expressions donning both their faces. Now, I did very much concur with Kukai on this matter but his way of thinking was never logical, nor well thought out. It never failed to land him in a lot of unnecessary trouble.

I could only sigh loudly, closing my eyes and momentarily massaging the bridge of my nose to attempt to get into some kind of Zen mind state so that I could just clear my damn head.

"Kukai…you know that I would love nothing more than to bash that punks face in, but first, in this shape I would be virtually worthless. Utau's method would be the best course of action considering that would ruin his reputation among other things. We are all aware of how much that matters to him." I was logical and finally in my Zen like mind state, that cool and calm demeanor that oozed confidence and assuredness. This was me, the smart one of the group.

Kukai was oddly silent for a few long moments, most likely pondering my words. It was then that my sister decided to speak, surprising me that she even waited so long to do it. "Yea, I say that we throw a huge party at our house while they are out of town. We'll get Kukai to watch him like a hawk and then when he's in the area doing something naughty and incriminating…BAM we out his cheating ass. Then Amu will conveniently stroll up and make some dramatic scene, just to make it worse. She could run away crying after the outburst and by that time, his precious reputation will be shot all to hell and thoroughly ruined." Utau explained very clearly and in a rather conniving manner, a sadistic smile slowly forming on her lips slowly like a shark with every word that she spoke. It was seriously creepy.

Honestly, I delighted in the idea. It just proves that my twisted sister and I are two peas in a pod and even better, I would get to see Tadase fall from grace with my own eyes. To everyone's utter surprise, we heard the soft yet stern monotone of Amu. Her voice sounded determined yet just a hint of sadness lingered beneath the surface but she masked it well. I was proud of her.

"I like that idea…yea let's do it. He was my first boyfriend and he crushed my still beating heart in his wimpy palms and didn't have a second thought…he…he…deserves it." He voice was quivering at this point but we all smiled at her to show her that we were here for her and would never let somebody get away with it. All our smiles were coy, mischievous yet we all had this one thought in mind:

Destroy Tadase Hotori


	9. Love Hurts

_**A/N: Yes, I'm finally updating! I have actually had this stuff typed up for a while (Stuff being all of this that I'm updating) but haven't updated due to two things. First, that whole dumbass people reporting other people's stuff and getting it removed thing and I just literally moved across the country. I won't say from where because I do know there are crazy stalker murderer people online who would love for me to give out info lol. Paranoid, I know. Oh and I apologize for getting Kukai's green eyes wrong this whole time. I never really noticed until the other day when I was rewatching the anime and I'm like okay…homeboy has pretty emerald eyes. Any who, YESSSS, this is the chapter that I've wanted to do for so long and just to let people know, I am not by any means, a Tadase hater. As a matter of fact, I find him adorable, like a girl's gay best friend sort of cute, even though I know he's not gay. Nor do I bash TadAmu. But I can't say that I'm a fan of the coupling either. Amuto is my OTP from Shugo Chara! And I can't help it, lol. Any who, read and enjoy peeps because I took me a long time to write this out and even longer to type it out. Without further ado~**_

_**Shugo Chara! Is copyrighted to Peach-Pitt. And 'Love Hurts' is copyrighted to incubus (LOVE THIS SONG! It just fit so perfectly to this chapter. **_

**Chapter 8: Love Hurts**

**Amu POV**

"Where are your parents anyway, Utau?" I was shuffling through the fridge fishing out the party snacks that Utau had delegated that I place on the elongated sleek black modern style table in which all the food and drinks were to be held. She, on the other hand, was busying herself with the tidying up of the kitchen before the guests were to arrive. Not like I understood why she was doing that anyway, because this was a small get-together with beer, like anybody cared what her kitchen looked like. God forbid Utau ever heard me say something like that. I shuddered mentally at that thought.

She didn't even turn to look at me when I asked her a question, her only indication that she had acknowledged me was the fact that her long, now curled in an elegant wave, platinum blonde tresses bobbed around her as her slender shoulders gave an indifferent shrug. How could she not know where her parents went?

"You know, I really have no clue. Ask Ikuto because they told him instead of me because I was out with Kukai at the time that this so called "emergency" came up. That was the night that Ikuto got beat up…and 2 weeks later Mom and Dad are still gone." She replied, her feminine voice quirked with a hint of bewilderment.

I shrugged myself, taking an armful of food stuffs to the 'party table' as Utau so lovingly deemed it be named, meticulously placing the food in question in its designated place. Utau spoke again, her voice being overtaken by its usual bossy lilt that was so uniquely my best friend. "Are you excited?"

I let out a gentle sigh, realizing that I was not in the least bit excited, as a matter of fact; I was truly mortified at the thought of seeing Tadase and Saaya. Or rather Tadase _with _Saaya. With stunning clarity and a gut lurch I realized that this idea was great and everything when we formulated this plan with hopes of revenge, woman style, but with the adequate time to contemplate it….Paired with the fact that Tadase hadn't even bothered to speak to me but like three times despite him not wanting to end the relationship. Nor has the jerk even given me a chance to break –up with him…we are technically still dating. What's even more irritating is that he treats me like I'm a freaking nuisance! Saaya is the home wrecker here, not me! I was fuming in silence at this point, my hands clenched so tight that I could feel skin being broken by my perfectly manicured nails, which were a French manicure with a black tip instead of white.

It seems like Utau noticed my uncharacteristic silence, for she casually strolled the short distance to me, setting her delicate hand on my shoulder. This simple action caused me to jump in surprise, turning to face my angel faced best friend and her worrisome purple depths, concern etched into her pretty features. "What wrong, Amu?" She asked, sincere concern reflecting from her eyes. Letting an unsure smile curve my lips, I brushed off her worry for me. "Nothing, just kind of peeved that Tadase hasn't really bothered to talk to me. I'm his 'girlfriend' not Saaya." I raged, pink perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed together in apparent aggravation as my hands harshly balled into an even tighter fist then it had been previously at my sides.

My blonde BFF's majestic purple hues peered at me with curiosity before she decided to speak again, her nonchalance that seemed to be a family trait, returning full force. "Do you honestly want to know what I think, babe? Screw him, seriously but not literally. He's a wolf in sheep's clothing." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. However, I don't get why she used that analogy for him. "Why do you say that he's a wolf in sheep's clothing?" I mused aloud, causing her to let out an exasperated sigh, like I was an idiot. "Amu, he seems very timid and kind, which he might be, but he obviously isn't too nice to not cheat on his girlfriend who he claimed that he loves. I get the feeling that he says that to everyone that is unfortunate enough to fall under his spell of a perfect façade." She explained slowly, her words carefully chosen to depict him as a villain. This picture popped into my head of Tadase twirling his villains mustache in a wolf get-up with me tied up and slung over one shoulder as he has this creeper grin on his face with drool dripping out of his mouth. That made me giggle a little inside. Okay, maybe a lot.

Noticing my silence once again she decided to tack on something else. "Besides, there are some guys that don't have some hidden façade, like Ikuto and Kukai. Speaking of, I'm pretty sure my brother has the hots for you. Big time." I found myself snickering at her silliness, her platinum blonde eyebrows waggling in a teasing manner like she was trying to insinuate that something secret was going on between my obnoxiously sexy best friend and I. Damn my fair peach skin! An exceptionally embarrassing rosy red hue traitorously stained my cheeks, ears and neck, successfully giving away any secret relationship that I might have been trying in vain to keep hidden. That didn't stop me from trying though!

"I-I have no earthly idea what you are even trying to insinuate. Ikuto is just my friend and that's…that's all! Y-you know I have been having a rough time going through this 'Tadase cheating' thing and your brother is being a real trooper and all but it stays at that, you know? Yea, I know you know what I mean." Oh. Sweet. Lord. I was babbling away like a damned brook, earning a melodic laugh from Utau at my epic failure of an attempt to hide my blossoming feelings and relationship with her tall, dark and incredibly handsome elder brother.

She clapped me on the shoulder lightly with another haughty laugh. "Mhm, Amu, you've definitely got some major crushing going on with my brother, huh? He told me that he really loves you…you should jump on that, babe." Utau's encouragement only furthered the furious blush about my cheeks. Oh, just great. Only furthering my embarrassment were Kukai and Ikuto casually strolling through the front door with the rest of the necessary groceries in tow, the two chattering and chuckling with looks of pure amusement on their faces.

Of course, Kukai was the first to notice Utau's chortling and my blatant embarrassment. Damn him. One woodsy brown brow quirked in silent inquisition of what was transpiring between me and Utau before they showed up, but with a teasing smirk from my absolutely gorgeous and alluring bestie tossed Kukai's way and indicating that he knew something was up, Kukai let it go. He was jovial and flirtatious, all but skipping to his girlfriend after depositing his share of the groceries on the large marble counter topped island in the center of the oversized kitchen. Well, vastly oversized compared to mommas kitchen.

Ikuto let out a scoff as he observed the two peck each other gently on the lips as a greeting. "Get a room, will you?" His velvety baritone never ceased to make me smile, sexy and fluid and seductive…wait what? Where the hell did those thought come from? Traitors! My evil inner devil then coerced my inner angel to the dark side by allowing my mind stray to the day 2 weeks ago when Ikuto and I…OH! BAD…TERRIBLE MIND! NO! GO AWAY SEXY IKUTO IMAGES! And take those sexy midnight blue feline oceanesque eyes with you! I was screeching in my own head at the moment, my honey sweet eyes squeezed tightly shut, my head shaking brazenly to remove those lewd thoughts, my bubblegum pink tresses whipping my face like it was windy or something inside. That was…until I heard Ikuto clear his throat. Loudly. Oh lord, dread suddenly pooled in my gut as my eyes slowly and deliberately opend, only to reveal my three friends staring at me like I was some kind of weirdo.

Ikuto's wonderful midnight blue depths twinkled and danced with amusement, his Zen like smile aimed right at me, and for whatever reason, I found myself unable to look away from him and his sudden intense gaze, his eyes full of yearning and lust. It freaked me out a little, honestly. Of course my cheeks heated up in that familiar blush that I truly began to detest more than anything else in the world. Well, almost everything. Saaya held a firm front as number one on my hate list and for more than one reason was she number one, mind you.

"Zoning out?" Kukai asked with that eyebrow still raised, quickly snickering at my behavior which was odd at best, lunatic at worst. "N-no…or…yes? I don't even know anymore." I said with exasperation, leaning onto the counter for strength to aid me in standing up. The coolness of the marble felt amazing on my freshly hot skin.

Of course I averted my eyes away from Ikuto's seductive ones as he regarded me with a piercing smirk as he in his normal gait, sauntered over to me, leaning on the marble topped counter next to me. His arm brushed against mine ever so slightly, of course, on purpose. But ask him and he would act all innocent.

"I bet Amu-Koi was thinking about something perverted and naughty." He teased in his silky smooth voice, his twilight blue depths peering over at me while they twinkled in delight at the blush that absolutely refused to go away today. Suddenly Utau, Kukai and Ikuto all busted into laughter in unison, seemingly at the fact that I was stunned to silence at just how accurate my cute bestie had been. Ugh, why me?

"N-No I was not! Shut-up you! You…you're the pervert! Jackass! Jerk! Hentai-Neko!" I smacked at him what felt like a million times as he continued to snicker, like I was weak or something. Abruptly he grasped both my wrists, halting any halfhearted attempts that I might have had to continue my feeble assault upon him. His unnerving and endless oceanic purplish blue hues were gazing down directly into my sweet honey depths, melting them into submission, and I swear, right then and there everything around us ceased to exist. It was only us. My issues with Tadase just evaporated into a cloud of fog as everything stood completely still in time and space. That was until Kukai sniggered, loudly and obnoxiously at that, proclaiming to Utau that it was us who needed a room.

His jesting voice paired with Utau's gentle voice was enough to snap me back into reality, quickly snatching my wrists from his steely grip harshly, his reluctance to release me as evident as the blue of the sky by his forlorn expression which was for only but a moment. He was now the perfect visage of nonchalance and aloofness. However, his damned touch was still ablaze on my flesh like a wild flame as I let a small smile tug on my lips, hastily retreating to the safety and reclusiveness of the patio. I secluded myself from everyone at that point, not daring a glance back towards them to see their expressions of bewilderment at my action. I just needed to get a quick and much needed breath of fresh air, away from the smoldering gaze of Ikuto that never failed to steal every breath in my body.

…

Our house party was absolutely lively and booming with activity, the party already underway. It wasn't a huge party by any means and that's just the way we want it. It would be far easier to destroy our target if he was caught and outed as the cheating asshole that he is in front of his closest friends and a few acquaintances, or so we felt. Utau's guest list was small. She didn't want to throw some get together and have people she didn't know stealing things from them and what-not so only people she deemed trust worthy, aside from Saaya and Tadase, were invited. Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase of course, and Saaya were the only ones invited, besides Me, Kukai, and Ikuto. But of course, we were the hosts as well, along with Utau. Oh, revenge would be so sweet today, I would get a cavity, and all I had to do was play my menial part…which was a hell of a lot harder than I was making it sound.

Let's face it, I hate to admit it, but I still have remnants of affections for Tadase. Those feelings were warring inside of my very heart with my swiftly blossoming love and fondness for my self proclaimed 'Dark Prince'. These emotions were thrashing inside my body like a tornado, doing a sort of tug of war on my heart, my mind and soul trying to break up the brawl of raw feelings and guilt and scarcely contained love before I self-destructed and had a mental break down. I felt as if I was somehow betraying Ikuto just by having lingering feelings for Tadase and on the opposite side of the coin, I felt that even though that jerk wad is cheating on me, that my…err…_activities_ with Ikuto are just as underhanded and sneaky as what he's doing. I know it's not good to constantly think of these things but the thought wouldn't stop plaguing me all day and night for the last 2 weeks. Try as I might, nothing could quiet that nagging voice inside my head calling me a shameless whore, just like Saaya. Heh.

Utau was gathering us all about the large patio out back with the oversized Pool with a Jacuzzi off to the far right side and the huge back yard as we mingled separately amongst ourselves, Utau and Kukai choosing to socialize with Rima and Nagi while Yaya and Kairi, who used to claim he was in love me, were chatting with Tadase. My honey depths strayed back to my gorgeous female bestie, jealousy kind of biting me on the ass right then when I finally noticed that she had changed from the pajamas that she'd been wearing most of the day before the guests got here as to not get her party outfit dirtied while she cooked and cleaned. She boasted a stunning black laced and ruffled haltered corset top that gave her the perfect voluptuous figure, boosting her cleavage to a lovely and feminine look. Not too slutty and not overbearing either. The black denim skinny jeans worked perfectly with her corset top, accentuating her long legs and a cute pair of red pumps was the pop she needed for the outfit. With a light dusting of make-up and her impossibly long curled blond tresses paired with a black lacey choker…she looked fantastic…dreadfully gorgeous. I did wonder though, why their family in an entirety wore so much black. No, it's not just Ikuto and Utau; it's their parents as well.

I had just remembered that Utau had demanded me to get beers for everyone so there I was, scurrying into the kitchen to snag a few beers when my whore-dar starts beeping wildly, like I was taking a leisurely stroll down the sunset strip with tons of prostitutes surrounding me. I paused, peering from the large sliding glass door at everyone outside, searching for what was making painfully loud alarms ring in my head. Oh, what a surprise, my whore-dar was jutting an accusatory finger in Saaya's direction, who was pathetically throwing herself at Ikuto, who wore a look of obvious disgust, his sleek midnight brow raised as he quickly backed away from her. She was less than an inch away from his face as she spoke, attempting to whisper evil nothings into his ear, his face disgruntled and irked all at the same time.

At that moment, I saw RED. Peeved beyond belief at the fact that she'd already stolen Tadase from me, now she was out to sink her nasty little succubus claws into MY best friend! What a shameless…skank muffin! I abruptly busted through the sliding glass door which led me out to the patio from the kitchen, causing the attention of all the guests to rest on me as I slammed the door shut behind me. Eyebrows of every shade were raised in a questioning manner at me, however, much to my glee; Saaya did pry her gross hands off of Ikuto, who tossed a gracious and very thankful look towards me. His beauteous purplish eyes that were so dark that they were blue held a smile for me. Depositing the beer on the elongated table that was situated on the soft and lush grass of the yard, I smiled happily as everyone hurried around me to grab up their beer while Utau chose to speak as she popped the top off of her Bud Light.

"Is everybody having a good time?" Her feminine voice was the ideal hostesses voice, loud and demanding attention of others, yet gentle and lovely at the same time. "This is really fun, Tau-Tau-Chan!" Yaya exclaimed, her amber eyes sparkling in joy as her carroty red hair bobbed around her head in the lazy pigtails she donned as she danced lightly to the song that was blaring from the speakers. The song just happened to be 'Every You Every Me' by Placebo. She looked pretty adorable in her little outfit, a pair of dark wash denim short shorts with the flowered patterned pockets dangling just slightly below the hem of the shorts that were paired with a halter top that was splotched with a variety of different colors as if she hippie dyed it herself. Finishing with a pair of lavender ballet flats, she looked too cute.

Kairi was hot on her heels, literally right up on her, which she didn't mind as she swayed her little hips to the song. His piercing and intense blue eyes were gazing down at her lovingly, with a carefully contained affection. He donned simple light blue jeans with a white anime tee, the words scrolled across the front bore 'The Mightiest Disciple:Kenichi' with the main characters most likely printed on the back, with a forest green short sleeved over shirt and light blue jeans along with a pair of white and black sneakers completed his look.

As Utau chatted amongst our friends I took the chance to observe everyone, noticing that Kukai was now chatting with Tadase…who hadn't even so much as batted an eyelash in my direction. Kukai was decked out in khaki shorts, an emerald green soccer jersey about his back and pair of green converses on his feet. His normally sandy brown messy hair was covered by a volcom hat which was turned backwards, his pretty emerald hues vibrant and yet…so closed off, most likely to prevent Tadase from discovering that we were on to him, big time. Tadase…was as cute as ever. Damn. He donned an ocean blue short sleeved Abercrombie and Fitch tee with dark wash blue jean shorts and a pair of simple blue flip-flops. Damn him, his toes were even perfectly manicured! His red violet hues sparkled in unabashed joy and it seemed as if he was really having a good time, something that was eluding me at the moment.

Before I could sink even farther into the depression that sweeping me off my feet, I felt a gentle and dainty hand lay on my shoulder. I quickly turned to see the lovely sunflower hues of another one of my good friends, Rima, her eyes warm and friendly. Nagi, another good friend, was standing just behind her, his hand resting the small of her back. His lips held the same inviting smile as his girlfriend's held, yet, his golden eyes seemed to be swimming with worry. I wondered what was going on for him to have such a look in his normally playful eyes.

They both looked cute. Rima's beautiful blond hair was wavy today, the soft curls cascading down her petite back, a pink hydrangea in her hair. She wore an adorable pastel pink sundress, the top cinched just beneath her modest bust while the remainder of the dress flowed out around her lithe frame, ending just above her knees. A pair of rosy pink strappy wedges completed her breathtaking look. Nagi, ever the male fashionista, wore a white graphic tee with a stylish dark blue vest, his Ed Hardy belt buckle protruding from his dark blue skinny jeans, which were also Ed Hardy brand, along with his sneakers that had tattoo embroidery on it that matched his attire. His long and silky navy blue tresses were pulled into a ponytail, a look I'd never seen on him.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Came Rima's soft voice, her eyes rich with concern. If one more person regarded me with those piteous stares, I swear man. Even with that angered thought in my mind, I allowed them to lead me to a comfy chair beneath the gazebo. "Yea, you're not your normal outgoing and fun self." Nagi tacked on, a sleek dark blue brow raised in a silent inquiry. Heaving a sigh, I sank down into the cushy chair, my back slumped and my honey orbs downcast for a moment before glancing back up to meet both of their curious gaze.

"Nothing…"I lied, weakly at that, another soft sigh escaping my lips. That definitely set off an alarm in my two friends minds, I could just tell. "Amu? What the hell did Tadase do? "Rima asked, her soft and feminine voice tinted in subdued fury. Yea, Rima was one tough cookie, no matter how sweet she looked on the outside. I always hated how easily Rima could read my emotions. Just like Ikuto and Utau. "He didn't…"I started until Nagi held up his large hand firmly to silence me. "Don't lie to us, Amu-Chan! You know damn well that we know you better than that. Everyone has noticed that you and Tadase are spending less and less time together at school, hell, not even speaking is more like it." Nagi's voice was filled with irritation for some reason and I felt like I was getting scolded, like he had just caught my hand in the cookie jar or something. I think I knew why he was so irritated, though, and he must have guessed Tadase's infidelity somehow.

"Not because I haven't tried, trust me, but it's painfully obvious that he has negative interest in me." I lamely replied, feeling as if I had been doused in freezing cold water. Both of them gasped at my melancholy response. Looks were exchanged between the pair for a moment, as if they were having some kind of silent conversation as I wallowed in self-pity. I wish I could just sink into this chair until I disappear for how embarrassed I was. They tossed a few wary glances at Tadase before speaking to me.

"Amu…what's up with you and Ikuto?" Rima asked, a frown on her pink glossed lips. "He's my best friend. I thought this was common knowledge." Was all I said, not wanting to breach that topic with them, yet, I realize that it was curt but hell, my relationship with Ikuto was not on trial, Tadase was! "Well, He told us that Ikuto has come between the two of you is all." Rima replied gently as she placed her hand on my leg in a friendly gesture, indicating that she wasn't trying to pry into my business. Nagi, however, didn't seem to buy what Tadase said at all.

"He said that, but you're right, you've always had Ikuto as your friend as long as I can remember. Just recently though, he's been around Saaya and it bugs the crap out me. Nobody can stand her. Yaya even came up with this silly idea that he was seeing her on the side." Nagi said the last part with a wry laugh, as if he was attempting to some kind of response from me.

My face turned as white as a sheet; however, I attempted to hide my expression behind a weak laugh and a feeble smile. "Hehe…yea, totally crazy huh." I realized that I wasn't entirely convincing but hell, I didn't care one bit. "But, I've tried asking him why he hangs all over…I mean out with Saaya, but he scolded me for thinking badly of her."

Rima laughed melodically at my reply. "Everyone thinks badly of her! She's just gross." Rima said through her giggles, her nose wrinkling in disgust as her sun colored hues flickered to Saaya then back to me. "Yea, Kukai said that she tried to get him to cheat on Utau but Tadase refused to believe him. That's kind of shitty considering that he and Kukai have been friends for such a long time." Nagi said, a glare firmly set on Tadase. It was blatantly obvious that my friends were not as oblivious to my situation as I'd initially thought. Before I could get another word out of my mouth, I felt a warm and large hand on my right shoulder. A sly smirk slid across Nagi and Rima's lips in unison, and at that point, I knew who it was behind me already. Damn him.

"Amu, is everything alright?" Ikuto's silken voice washed over me like a bustling stream, turning my brain to jelly at just hearing it. I dared to slowly to tilt my head to the left to see his deep midnight hues peering down into my honey hues, melting them. Damnit, man, I shouldn't have done that. He appeared so incredibly sexy, his indigo tresses falling immaculately into place, framing his hauntingly beautiful face. He donned his usual black chocker, complete with the silver cross charm that dangled, not for a religious reason, merely because I think he liked the style aspect. He wore a form fitting D'espairs Ray band tee with black denim skinny jeans with fissures in the knee area. I swear, Ikuto wore those damn black chucks everyday…but still he looked absolutely delicious. I shook myself from the staring contest we seem to be having.

"Yea, why?" I managed a small reassuring smile, noticing from the corner of my eye at how ridged Kukai's posture had become, who was now being hounded by Saaya…with Tadase by her side. I just wanted to vomit. I felt incensed by this, but let it drop as soon as I felt it. Tadase and I were no more, regardless if he wouldn't let me end the relationship by avoiding me, he ruined it and there was no going back.

At my question, Ikuto smiled a lopsided grin, it being a bit flirty. "No reason, just making sure that you're having a good time. You look a little bummed out." He noted with a slight frown. A slow smile spread across my lips at not only Ikuto, but to Rima and Nagihiko who were smirking at me like they were aware of something that they shouldn't know. "Yes, I'm fine! I wish everybody would stop worrying about me like I'm a baby or something." I pouted and stuck my tongue out at all three, which caused us all to laugh in unison at my silliness. Interrupting our banter, we heard Utau calling us all over and I rose from the impossibly comfy chair, along with Rima and Nagi who rose from the yard bench and gathered near Utau with Ikuto close behind me. A little too close if you ask me…

"So tonight I wanna make a toast." She announced, her voice light and inviting, indicating that she definitely consumed more than her fair share of beer. Kukai stood at her side, his arm around her small waist possessively; a huge and goofy Kukai style grin was plastered on his face, also indicating that he had been knocking those beers down right next to his girlfriend. I wanted to face palm at the both of them. "What's the toast?" Tadase asked with a cute smile, his hands clasping his own Corona. Utau's smile grew like the Cheshire cat, thrusting her beer high in the air. "I say tonight…we drink to youth!" She exclaimed, loudly clinking her Bud Light with Kukai's Corona bottle, the two smiling in a tipsy manner as everyone else cheered also wildly clinking bottles. Yea…it was safe to say that almost every person here was either drunk or tipsy aside from me. Ikuto and I exchanged glances as we sighed heavily in unison. He then pulled me to the side for a moment, his dark eyes scanning the area to ensure that we weren't being heard.

"I'm going to track Tadase. You go chat with Yaya and Kairi who are near Tadase. He's attempting to sneak off with Saaya so keep your ears open." His terribly sexy baritone was a hushed whisper under the pulsing music and inane chatter of our friends. Seems he wasn't drunk or tipsy either. Good.

"Okay." Was all I could manage before he stalked back off towards the party, merging undetected. I took a brief moment to scan the crowd for Yaya and Kairi, who were…not close to Tadase at all. As a matter of fact, Ikuto was chatting with them, his dark brows pulled together in frustration, it seemed like, apparently because Tadase and Saaya were nowhere to be seen. He might have been trying to discern where they had run off to by talking to our two friends. I felt my stomach lurch at the realization that they probably hid themselves to do something gross…and inappropriate for some guy who still has a girlfriend. I frantically looked around for Kukai to see if maybe he was tailing them only to see him playing been pong with Utau, Rima, and Nagi. Shit! Everyone had gotten side tracked and let him slip away with that nasty slut! Shit! Shit! Shit!

_Tonight we drink to youth_

My legs promptly began moving on their own, away from our small little get together on the patio and onto the soft grass of the Tsykiyomi's large back yard. Softening my steps as to not be heard, I deliberately began to advance with a slow gait towards the hushed voices my ears picked up. My heart was beating wildly at this point, nearly bursting right through my chest and onto the grass. Without my permission, my feet reluctantly took step after step until they breached the wall of the house which turned onto the area of the yard that was secluded and shaded by trees. The two voices rose in octave as I grew nearer, but not by much. They were whispering on purpose so that nobody would catch onto their little disappearance. My ears strained to listen and success!

_And holding fast to truth_

"Are you sure nobody will notice that we're gone?" Came Tadase's soft monotone, sounding quite fearful of getting caught. Saaya's light giggle followed also with the faint rustling of grass indicating that some sort of movement was going on there. "Yes I'm sure! Everybody there was pretty drunk aside from that little bitch Amu and last I saw her, she was with Rima and Nagihiko." She assured him and I felt that I would vomit at the gross sounds of their lips meeting in a kiss. The sound was loud, wet and sloppy and I felt my stomach roiling at the realization that Kukai and Ikuto were absolutely right. Hell, that bastard didn't even stand up for me when she called me a bitch…just started kissing her like he hadn't seen her in years! UGH!

_Don't wanna lose what I had as a boy_

My feet planted themselves into the soft earth as it truly hit me. I knew in my heart that Ikuto and Kukai would never lie to me about something like this…something so serious but I always idolized Tadase, always liked him. Not only was he my first boyfriend, he was my first crush. I had been crushing on this...jackass since I was 7 years old! I thought his shit didn't stink and the terrible truth was that his shit stunk more than anyone elses. That he wasn't perfect. It dawned on me then with startling clarity that Tadase might have only dated me for my reputation and popularity at school, not because he liked me at all. Tears filled my eyes as I overheard disturbing noises getting increasingly more audible. They were moans. Holy shit, they were moans.

_My heart still has a beat_

My throat immediately got dry as bile rose from within me. The sultry giggling of Saaya could be heard while the nearly inaudible moans and mewls of Tadase were echoing behind closely. What's more horrifying is what sounds followed after.

_But Love is now a feat_

"A-Are you sure we should do this here? " Tadase asked her royal whoreyness, his timid voice drenched in nervousness and paranoia that somebody might catch them. Too bad someone already did. "Don't be a pussy, Tadase. Nobody knows we're here, there's time for a quick one." A quick one? What the hell does that even mean?

_As common as a cold day in LA_

The answer to my question would horrify me beyond words. I heard the sound of rustling again, much louder and urgent, then the soft sound of something unzipping. Wait, a zip? What the fuck? More rustling ensued, but this time it was of cloths. Soon after, I heard a soft gasp that sounded more like a moan. I knew then what they were doing and it sickened me to no end. Before I could even think to halt myself, my feet propelled me forward to the short distance into a sight that I won't ever be able to erase from my memory. Ever.

_Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder_

A blood curdling scream ripped from lips as bile rose even closer to the surface, at this point, I was nearly swallowing it. My pulse was beating so wildly that I could hear it in my head, in my ears. Footsteps sounded close behind me as I shook my head repeatedly. All 3 of us were in total shock, Tadase, Saaya and I. They were frozen in position as the footsteps approached us, then a collection of gasps were all I heard over the loud beating in my head.

_Is there a spell that I am under?_

Tadase stared with large doe red violet eyes at us, Saaya's deep green hues widened in terror and humiliation at being caught with Tadase's dick in her mouth. Not like this is the first time this is happened to her, I'm sure. His shorts were at his ankles while Saaya's gross breasts were exposed for all to see, her face planted in his crotch, her nasty mouth full of MY boyfriend's dick. Disgusted wasn't even close to how I felt.

_Keeping me from seeing the real thing_

It was eerily silent for a solid five minutes while everyone stood awkwardly in a frozen manner, until Yaya broke the uncomfortable silence. "I freaking knew it! You all said I was nutso but I knew he was messing around with her!" Came Yaya's adorable yet outraged voice, her amber hues burning with fury. "YAYA! Think of Amu before you yell such things!" Kairi scolded firmly, shooting a glare at his girlfriend who apparently had no filter, his blue eyes darkening. "Oops, I'm so sorry Amu-Chi." Yaya's apology fell on deaf ears. I couldn't move my lips, blink an eye or even will my body to move. All I could do was stare with my mouth agape as Tadase and Saaya hastily made themselves presentable. My eyes were full of tears that threatened to spill over. Hell, I could hardly even see with all these tears clouding my vision.

_Love Hurts_

"What the fuck man?" Came the booming and obviously angered voice of Kukai, who pushed past the crowd of only a few people to stand directly in front of the embarrassed pair, whose faces were as red as tomatoes. "K-Kukai…I-" Was all that Tadase could say before Kukai drunkenly threw a punch to his gut, causing Tadase to immediately double over in pain, his cry of anguish loud and…wimpy. Saaya rushed to aid him just as quick as Utau snatched Kukai back, along with Nagi and Kairi to help her in keeping him away from Tadase.

_But sometimes it's a good hurt_

"What the hell did you do that for, you damn idiot!" Saaya snarled, eyes blazing. "Don't you dare talk to him like that you nasty ass whore!" Utau fired back, her stance indignant as her majestic purple hues glared hatred beams from Hell at her. I felt Ikuto close behind me, his strong hand on my own, giving it a firm squeeze as I felt tears stream down my cheeks like a melancholy waterfall.

_And it feels like I'm alive_

It really was true then, Tadase is officially cheating on me and now the whole damn world knows it. This is what we planned after all. I should be elated. But I wasn't. I felt as if my world was crashing around me, wave after wave of painful anguish smashing into me until I was nearly crippled by it. Ikuto was urging me silently to confront Tadase but I would wait until he got chewed out some more by my friends. Real friends that I knew would have my back through Hell or high water.

_Love Sings_

"I'm no whore!" Saaya appeared just as indignant as Utau did, but she had nothing on Rima. At 5 foot nothing, she didn't look terribly frightening, but her bark and her bite was scary and vicious. "You sorry ass bitch! You knew that they were dating but you just couldn't help yourself. You've always been jealous of Amu and how pretty and popular she is and you just had to humiliate her. You're so nasty!" Rima barked in anger, Utau's verbal assault following close behind. "I cannot believe he chose you over Amu!" Nagi, Kiari and Kukai circled Tadase, who had finally risen to his feet with wobbly legs. "Why?" Was Kairi's only word, while Kukai regarded his former best friend with clear disdain.

_When it transcends the bad things_

Tadase's shy and timid temperament was overwhelming him it seemed and before I knew it, my legs had taken me right in front of him, my crowd of friends splitting to allow me access to my ex face to face. I knew that my golden depths were glazed over and watery with tears still steadily spilling over, glaring into Tadase's lovely pink eyes to perhaps get some kind of insight as to why he could have done such a heinous thing.

_Have a heart and try me_

"Amu…" His voice was soft and full of remorse and regret as his hands feebly fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, his eyes suddenly downcast. Without thinking, I raised a hand to wipe the tears that were blurring my vision…well…that what I intended to do but my hand had an agenda of its own. Instead, my right hand viciously slapped Tadase across his face, his cheek flaring red at the area that was hit. "Why, Tadase?" My voice cracked as the words were harshly spoken, my own voice sounding foreign to me. I knew at this moment that my heart would surely be broken, shattered like a mirror that's been harshly thrown to the hardwood floor. Our spectators were oddly silent, even Saaya's big mouth clamped shut.

_Cause without love I won't survive_

Tadase's mouth was agape as his right hand cradled his cheek that was assaulted, his eyes filling to the brim with unshed tears. "I…"He paused to sigh. "I…truly don't know. I don't know what came over me and you have to believe that I would never ever hurt you on purpose! Please forgive me, Amu-Chan!" His voice was pleading, begging me to pretend as if he'd never curb stomped my still beating heart into a blood stain on the pavement. He didn't handle with care.

_Oooohhhh…_

I heard Ikuto advance a step towards us but Utau spoke something gently to him, causing him to cease his advancement. Tadase then, unexpectedly, clasped my hands in his, getting on his knees, his gloomy red violet hues holding within them all the regret and remorse for his actions. His desperation for my forgiveness. Too bad that wasn't going to happen, no matter how long or how much he begged. I heard a growl from Saaya at his desperate actions but other than that, silence.

_I'm fettered and abused_

"Don't know what came over you? You screwed somebody else when you're supposed to be with me! Don't give me that bullshit, Tadase!"I heard myself yell, snatching my hands from his in fury as I swiped the back of my other hand across my cheeks to rid myself of these traitorous tears. His face went red then, his mouth once again agape in stunned surprise.

_I stand naked and accused_

"We…we didn't…" He lamely tried, still on his knees trying to beg. "You did! Don't even sit here and try to lie and say that you didn't fuck her! I only want the truth, Tadase!"I cried, and before he could utter another false truth, I threw a hateful glare his way. "I'll never forgive you Tadase Hotori!" With that, I couldn't face the crowd of onlookers any longer. I whipped around and took off in a full sprint away from their piteous gazes and the spiteful glare of Saaya, the sorrowful eyes of Tadase. Ikuto's fingers gripped my wrist but before his hold could get firm, as I knew it would, I yanked it away, only barely catching the look of hurt etched on his beautiful face as I busted into the Tsukiyomi household that I know so well. I slammed the sliding glass door behind me as the tears flowed endlessly. I swear, I'll never recover from this.

_Should I surface_

**Ikuto POV**

I watched with wide eyes as Amu pushed through us, crystalline tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. We all had wide eyes I think. The worst part, however, was when she ripped her wrist from me, practically denying the affection and care I was certain to have given her.

**Shit.**

I ran a shaky hand through my mop of dark blue hair as I watched this soap opera unfurl before me. If I'd thought that my friends were pissed off before, all hell had broken loose now. Utau, Rima and Yaya were in the midst of a drunken brawl with Saaya, and all I saw was hair, fist and nails. Remind me to never, ever again allow Utau to throw a party that involved alcohol of any sort. I swear these chicks would get drunk off Arbor Mist. Shouts, insults and curse words galore. I have to give it to Utau; she could throw a mean left hook, even drunk. I snickered as Utau's left fist connected squarely in Saaya's skanky jaw, almost in slow motion which left her momentarily stunned while Yaya and Rima cheered Utau's attack. Loudly.

_This one man submarine_

Tadase, however, was in the process of being severely chewed out by Nagi, who had a stern look of disappointment on his face. His amber eyes were clouded in barely contained rage while Kukai shouted slurred threats of bodily harm to him, while he shirked away at their yelling. I slowly sauntered over, my eyes twitching in fury and my hands crushed into very tight fists, tense fists. They longed to strike but I'd only just recently recovered from my last fight and even though I'm sure not even if there was a cold day in Hell, Tadase would never beat me…it's good just to not open wounds. Upon getting a bit closer, I could, with disgust, see the sparkling tears that were sliding down Tadase's now red cheeks. Nagi was shaking his head is disapproval of whatever bullshit lie he'd been told.

_I only want the truth_

"Tadase." I growled, shoving him roughly then grabbing hold of the collar of his shirt, balling the material in my sweaty fists. To Hell with not kicking his ass. His face was full of obvious fear, yet he still held an air of indignance, like he had the right! That was the wrong move for him because it only pissed me off even more. Nagi stood silent to my left while Kukai shouted to my right "Yea! Fuck him up, Ikuto!" I tossed an aggravated glare to Kukai indicating that he shut his drunken hole before I shut it for him, which Nagi snickered to. Dully, I turned to focus on Tadase, my normally calm blue hues were nearly a deep ominous black with rage.

_So tonight we'll drink to youth_

"S-stop!" Tadase choked out, his hands frantically grasping and clawing skin off my fist. I clenched more firmly. "Why did you cheat on Amu?" I snarled between clenched teeth, my voice sounded gravely and not my own, but I couldn't fight being so overcome with fury. Tadase's red violet hues filled with terror as his eyes were filled with fresh, unshed tears. What a pussy. Nagi lay a calming but firm hand on my shoulder, indicating that I should let Tadase down. I knew that I should…but fuck man, I didn't want to. With reluctance, I slowly lowered him to the ground, letting my hands fall limp, dropping from his bunched shirt.

_I'll never lose what I had as a boy_

He gulped in large breaths of air to stabilize his breathing. "Now talk!" Kukai demanded, his dark green eyes shimmering with hurt, the hurt we all felt at Tadase's betrayal. He stood back up, dusting the grass and soil from his legs and shorts, his head downcast so he didn't have to meet our disappointed glares.

_Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder_

"I…I'd first like to apologize to all of you. Besides Ikuto." His voice was soft, trembling as tears fell down his cheeks. "I never meant to betray our friendships or hurt Amu."

_Is there a spell that I am under_

My teeth grinded in anger as he just so calmly apologized to everyone but me, like nobody would hear that. "Why no apology to me, asshole?" I asked, my voice drastically altering from angered, to almost humored. I was attempting to bait this asshat into acting a fool, and I was not disappointed. "Why are you making fun of me? I owe you no apology because it's your fault!" His voice raised a few octaves as he screamed at me, uncharacteristic anger spewing from him. I looked at him oddly, pondering why in the hell this was my fault. "My fault? Don't make me laugh. Did I put a gun to your head and force your scrawny dick in Saaya's whore mouth? No, I don't think that's how it happened." My voice was overflowing with amusement at this point, not false amusement just to piss him off, no; I was honestly humored at this point. Kukai laughed for a moment then sobered. "No…you didn't do that…but you put a wedge in between me and Amu. You were either always there or she was always talking about you and Utau! I knew. I knew that I didn't stand a chance with you around!" He yelled, his eyes revealing the pain he felt. A coy smirk slowly crossed my lips at his admission. Oh, my sweet Amu-Koishii. Gushing on and on about me to her boyfriend. She was in love with me and didn't even realize it. "Don't blame him or Utau. Those three have always been inseparable and you know it, so don't even stand here and say that shit and put the blame on somebody else." Kukai spat, his emerald orbs spitting flames at Tadase. Nagi nodded slowly. "Yes, if you felt this way, you should have told Amu and NOT cheated on her. The way you took action doesn't make any sense. You cheated because perhaps you told Amu you love her and she didn't return your sentiment." Nagi's voice was hard and to the point, and by the look of pure shock, Nagi had hit the nail right on the hammer.

_Keeping me from seeing the real thing_

"W-who told you that?" He demanded, his hands clasped close to his heart. "Rima." Was all he said and I could tell Tadase was boiling with anguish as his red violet eyes regarded me with something akin to an apology. How odd. "I…he is right. I am sorry, Ikuto. I figured that if she didn't love me then….it must be you that she loves." His voice was nearly inaudible with his apology but I just narrowed my eyes to slits at his apology. No way in Hell I would forgive him. But it did prove that Amu DOES love me.

_Love Hurts_

"BUT Tadase you did betray our trust! We were fucking best friends!" Kukai cried, taking a step forward, waving his arms in a furious motion. His voice was laced with heartache, Tadase winced but quickly regained his composure, just barely. "I have to agree with Kukai again, Tadase. You not only broke Amu's heart callously, you ruined you friendship with everyone here." Nagi's voice was the visage of tranquility, but his stormy golden eyes told the true story. "I've already said that I didn't do it intentionally, I promise. It just got out of hand way to fast." His words were stuttery and unfocused, sounding as if he were desperate to get us to understand. What I couldn't grasp was how he didn't think that his actions would hurt Amu. I face palmed, dragging my hand across my face with an exasperated sigh.

_But sometimes it's a good hurt_

"Just tell us how that skank got her filthy claws into you." I grumbled, glaring intensely at him. I wished he would cut the 'it wasn't my fault' shit and get to the point. After a loud sigh was heaved, Tadase started to speak with nervousness. "Well, Saaya was weeping in class one day and I felt just awful, so I consoled her. I took her to ice cream...well, I ended up chatting with her and discovering that she wasn't really the person that everyone painted her out to be, she's really intelligent and witty. We began to spend more time together and…I guess I kind of fell for her. I'm really sorry, I really am. I wanted to tell Amu but she seemed to be going through so much recently…" He finished lamely, noticing the looks of complete and utter disgust. "What?"

_And it feels like I'm alive_

"Tadase…Saaya was 'weeping' that day because she came on to me, attempting to get me to cheat on Utau and I turned her down. "Kukai deadpanned, his voice in awe of how trusting and naïve Tadase could seriously be. A blond brow rose. "Also, the day after that, Saaya had been giving Rima a hard time and spreading vicious and false rumors about her. She's not smart, nice or witty. What she really is is a malicious bully." Nagi added, letting out a sigh of distaste. "No…that can't be right. She said she was crying because Ikuto was picking on her and calling her whore." Tadase mused aloud for a moment. "Wow, tack on liar to the ever growing list of things that she is. That bitch was mad because I told her NICELY to leave me alone because she kept on coming on to me. I wouldn't waste my time harassing her. Not to mention how horrible she was to Amu. She spread cruel rumors about Amu, picked on her and Yaya for their cloths, put gum in her hair and tormented the two of them endlessly. Does that sound 'nice' to you?" I was through hearing his bullshit excuses and lies. He cheated on my girl and broke her heart. It's my job to console her, reassure her that not all guys are stupid jerks like him. I turned on my heel to walk off without another word, leaving Kukai and Nagi to interrogate him to their hearts content. In passing, I noticed the girls had halted their little brawl, but had Saaya sobbing with their glares focused on her, Nagi standing guard with the ladies to make sure that they were kept in line. I scoffed at the sight. Dumb whore, she probably had an orgasm seeing my Amu-Koi having some kind of mental break down in front of everyone.

_Love sings_

…

I followed the faint sound of sobbing and sniffling to lead me right to my shattered princess. Letting my hand gently rap on the door, a door that I was all too familiar with considering that it was mine. She said nothing in response to my soft knock, so I took matters into my own hands, gripping the knob and turning it to open, then stepping in to the surprising darkness. Flicking the light on, I quickly closed the door. Holy Hell, she really was a sad sight to behold, my lovely bubblegum goddess was sprawled out on my royal blue silk duvet, her face buried into my oversized fluffy pillow with the navy blue pillow case. I couldn't help but notice what she had been wearing all this time. She had on a long sleeved black and red V-neck tee with the universal peace symbol on the middle, the words in red saying 'Love and Peace'. The long and oversized pastel pink and grey half sleeved hooded open over shirt she had on was a style unique to Amu, but so adorable. Her black hot pants with little lacy white frills at the hem were also adorable but the thigh length black stockings and pastel pink ankle strap heels just did it for me…she was just simply freaking sexy. Her cotton candy tresses pulled into a messy ponytail at the top of her head, stray strands caressing her face and neck in various places.

_When it transcends the bad things_

I took a few steps towards her, unsure of what I really should say. Screw it; I decided to at least provide her with comfort, even if it is soundless. My feet threw me next to my bed, and I took it upon myself to gently take a seat next to her, placing a comforting hand on the small of her back. I heard her hushed gasp, but her cute face remained in the safety of my pillow.

_Have a heart and try me_

"Amu…" I breathed, my voice deep and husky yet kind. I was calling out to her so she was aware that it was me, hoping that that alone would provide her with some kind of consolation. "I-Ikuto? You didn't have to check on me…" Her sweet voice was muffled by my pillow but I can tell that she felt as if she was being a burden on me, which was the farthest thing from how I felt. I loathed seeing her in distress.

_Cause without love I won't survive_

"Shit, Amu, I did it because you're sad. It's not like you're being annoying so quit acting like you're being a burden. I did this of my own volition." I guess my response was a bit gruff but Hell, she knows how I am and knows how it irks me when she acts all martyred like this. "Thanks Ikuto…" She murmured into the cushy safety of my pillow once more as I allowed my fingers to absentmindedly stroke her lower back in little circles. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until she was finally ready to sit up.

_Without love I won't survive_

She quickly swiped her hands roughly across her face in order to rid herself on any stray tears which lingered, her cheeks stained red and her eyes swollen and puffy. Her nose was a cute little shade of pink as she sniffled. I smiled warmly to her, lending her my strength and wordlessly indicating that I was here for her if she wanted to talk, which she finally did. Not before flailing herself into my arms unexpectedly, my eyes wide with surprise. Her arms wrapped around me tightly, although she wasn't crying any longer I could feel the sorrow radiating from her in waves. "Ne, Amu-koi?" Was all I could say with a twinge of amusement in my voice in hopes to lighten the mood. Her little head was buried in my chest, but she tilted her head up to let her endless sweet honey hues gaze into my own pair of piercing purplish blue back. Our eyes were locked in an embrace of its own, and I was unable to glance away, however, my eyes did drift to her plump shimmering lips.

_Love hurts_

"Ikuto…be honest with me…am I hideous?" Came her weak voice, sounding unlike anything that I have ever heard from her before, defeat. It infuriated me that some douchebag could kill her spirit so badly to the point that she lost her self-esteem and had even asked me such a stupid question. I'm pretty sure my face showed my outrage at her idiotic inquiry. "You're not serious." I said, my dark brow rose in disbelief. It was her turn to adopt a look a look of outrage. "Yes, I'm serious!" She exclaimed, her sunshiny orbs pleading me to answer her question. I scrunched my face up as I peered down at her, scrutinizing her, thinking she'd gone crazy. My arms tightened around her as I let my right hand snake up to her dainty chin, allowing my fingers to stroke her feminine jawline lovingly. "Christ no, you know that you're beautiful to me, Amu-Koishii. Saaya is the grotesquely hideous one. I've no idea why she was chosen over you." I replied with all honesty, my eyes hopefully portraying the love and adoration that I hold for this adorable little pixie before me. A genuine smile spread across my lips at just having her in my arms. She sighed a sad little sigh then, a quick flash of aggravation crossing her features. "Then how was she picked over me? Ugh, it's not that I even care about Tadase that much…it's just…I must've been lacking something." She whined, her voice feeble and cracking as if she was gonna cry again.

_But sometimes it's a good hurt_

I refrained from sharing the little tidbit of information that Tadase shared with us about how I supposedly was the cause of his cheating because I just didn't feel like dealing with that can of worms right now, Let her hear it from Nagi or Kukai. "Screw him, Amu! It's done and over with, so you can dwell on it and let it ruin you, or suck it up and move on." I knew I was being harsh but if I wasn't she would wallow in self-pity forever, blaming herself for that imbecile's mistake. She looked hurt for a moment but contemplative the next. "But…it hurts so bad…" Her voice was barely audible at this point, burying her face in my chest once again. I sighed, thinking on how much pain I've endured watching Amu love seemingly everyone but me.

_And it feels like I'm alive_

"Love hurts." I said simply, my left hand stroking her back. She blinked a few times, her face screwed up as she looked up at me again. "Love hurts? That's it?" She asked, her voice a little skeptic. I nodded. "Yep. I know firsthand that love not only hurts, it sucks. But sometimes, you know, it's kind of a good hurt. It's how you know you're alive. "I explained, giving her the best advice I could, cause if somebody knew how much being in love sucked, it was me. To my utter surprise and delight, a toothy smile spread across her gorgeous lips, her lovely golden orbs coming to life in her sudden glee and elation.

_Love sings_

"You're so good at making me feel better, Ikuto!" She beamed, her eyes twinkling in joy. Her smile was infectious, causing me to smile as well. She sat up in my lap straight, her ass square on my twitching crotch. Shit.

_When it transcends the bad things_

"Well, I do try you know." I flirted, closing an eye with a teasing smirk as both hands cupped her face, my thumb stroking her cheeks, my oceanic depths gazing down at her with love spilling from their surfaces. "You're right…I guess it's good that I didn't really love him…or I'd really be hurting." She mused, one manicured nail being nibbled in her mouth. A mouth that I desperately desired to claim. If she wasn't in love with him, then who the hell did she love? This was something that I intended to find out.

_Have a heart and try me_

"If it's not him you love, then who is it, pray tell?" My eyes narrowed on her in a coy manner, a devious yet flirty smirk on my lips as my lust filled depths pierced her, she quickly turned her head, moving it from my grasp, her cheeks once again tinted red. Blushing huh? I had to get to the bottom of this.

_Cause without love I won't survive_

"W-what? As if that's any of your business!" She exclaimed, her cheeks still flaring a lovely shade of red, her lips pursed in a pout, her arms crossed just under her bust. She looked even more delicious like this. With complete knowledge of my body's activity, I hastily took ahold of her arms, thrusting her back onto my plush bed, her honey eyes shocked that I caught her off guard. Not like that was hard. Just as fast, I was above her, gazing down at the woman who fills my dreams, my arms propping me up on either side of her.

_Love Hurts_

The look on my face had to be downright devious, but I knew it was also lust driven as well. She gasped beneath me, squirming under my heated stare but didn't complain, that pout returning at full force. I let my lips linger beside her ear, my voice adopting a sultry and velvety baritone. "Tell me who you love, Koi. I'm so….curious." Her golden orbs held a hint of fear, rejection and before I could even get a response, I was airborne, plummeting roughly on the ground. Amu was sitting primly on the edge of my bed as Utau and Kukai strolled in, weariness etched on their now sober face, not a clue of what I had hoped to be doing with Amu was evident.

_Ooohhh…Love hurts_

Damn them for their inevitably awful timing as usual! However…Amu looked to be grateful, much to my dismay.

"You okay, Amu?" Came Utau's uncharacteristically caring voice as she took a seat next to Amu, all the while I graciously took a seat in my computer chair, legs crossed sophisticatedly. Kukai lingered next to me, his forest green hues dull and exhausted. Hell, this had been a lot less rewarding and more trying then we had initially anticipated.

_Without love I won't survive_

"Yea, I am now. Ikuto helped me to realize that life is full of heartbreak…that I have to suck it up and move on. "Her voice was weak, but held a smile within. A small smile spread across Utau's lips as she pulled Amu into a friendly embrace, allowing Amu to weep silently on her bare shoulder. It was then that I turned my attention to Kukai, who was looking more and more strained by each passing second.

_Love Hurts_

"Yo, what's up, Kukai?" I asked my voice low as to not bother Utau and Amu. He let out a drained sigh, gently sitting on the edge of the bed that was not occupied. "It's just…I just don't know. "He seemed to be torn, indicating that I must have not only missed something crucial, but that I had been up here with Amu much longer than I had originally thought. "About?" My inquiry made him run his shaky hand through his sandy brown shaggy hair. The Hell is wrong with him?

_Lada da dadeda da oohh_

"Well, Tadase pretty much dropped Saaya like a bad habit which causes another fight to break out. He seemed remorseful but…still…he still fucked us over man."Kukai shook his head for a moment. "They all left a minute ago but that crazy bitch Saaya vowed to ruin us, dude. All of us. You, me, Amu, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, Nagi and Rima. Plus Tadase too. And you know how evil Saaya and her little cronies can be." My eyes narrowed in fury, for the first time in my life I seriously wanted to punch the shit out of a female.

_Love hurts_

Kukai gave me a pointed look that indicated that a similar thought had just ran through his head. I scoffed, waving my hand dismissively. My façade was a nonchalance that I wish I felt. "Let her try. You forget that Kairi's older sister is the dean of disciplinary at school, who just so happens to be dating our homeroom teacher. That should be able to help us in some way. Fuck man, that whore is troublesome." I deadpanned for a moment, noticing Kukai nod in agreement.

_Without love I won't survive_

"I dunno, man, I just felt like Tadase opened a can of worms that I don't feel like dealing with. You know what I'm saying; dude…ain't nothing worse than an angry chick." Kukai had me chuckling at this point, his forgetfulness of a common phrase causing my mood to lighten. "You mean, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn?" I corrected with a short laugh. He then joined in as we turned to notice Utau and Amu curled around each other lying on my bed, sound asleep. We shot each other an odd glance. "Hell man…" He sighed, scratching his head. "There's a guest bedroom that you can sleep in." I said as we both rose to our feet and quietly exited my room. I showed Kukai to the bedroom and left, retreating to crash on the living room leather sectional with the big plasma screen TV that was mounted to the wall. All the while I was contemplating what exactly could Saaya do to us? When should I ask Amu out? When the hell were my parents returning with Yoru and how should I deal with Saaya? Questions, Questions.


End file.
